Remnants of Naruto
by Jawsett
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was condemned in prison to the crime I did not commit. Everyone abandoned me. I died yet my will remained. Before my death, I created them. Each personalizes what I am and now they lived fueled by my will. I do hope they would not hurt the world that condemned me... As I fear six times my hatred is too much for the world to bear.
1. Prologue 1: Imaginary Friends

**Prologue 1: Imaginary Friends **

_"Naruto Uzumaki, it has been decided that your shinobi status would be stripped of as you would be placed in the Konoha correctional facility" Koharu Utatane stated. One would see though that her eyes did not agree to what she stated. Naruto's own blue eyes were wide. He was unresponsive for a second._

_'What' He wondered. Deep inside him, he wasn't that surprised somehow, as he glanced at some of the civilians who had the looks of him deserving to be placed in jail. Some had scared looks for him though, that included also some of the shinobi present._

_Hours earlier, he arrived at the village and was quickly arrested by ANBU squads. He felt lightheaded, he wasn't sure whether it's from his own exhaustion and recent situation or from knowing the fact that his shinobi career would be over._

_"N-no" He uttered, tears started to gather in his eyes. He willed himself not to cry, he hated crying in front of people. "P-please, I didn't do anything. I just wanted to bring him back…" He stammered._

_He glanced at Tsunade, who looked back at him. Her brown orbs felt sadness… somehow Naruto understood she did everything she can._

_With the Hokage unable to do anything, Naruto knew it was brought up to the daimyo._

_"But please, listen to me. Madara Uchiha is alive" Naruto announced, forgetting the fact that he will be in prison. He at least needs to warn the village that the man existed._

_His announcement brought pause to everyone inside the room. Silence ensured inside… it took a few seconds when outrage started._

* * *

**Remnants of Naruto**

_by: Jawsett_

* * *

I told them everything that happened.

The fight against Sasuke took me out. I didn't know what happened to him but I guess he fled knowing somehow that the curse seal is eating him.

I woke up and found out I was taken inside a cell. I saw a man who introduced himself as Madara…

I woke up again though near the village gates. Arriving at the village, I was captured by ANBU, and quickly brought back here.

I was charged with assault. To Kakashi Hatake, and also… my case of being a jinchuuriki having no control of my powers. They said I attacked sensei, my mind influenced with the Kyuubi.

I didn't do it… but I know Madara did.

The next thing I knew… I was inside a cell, covered with chains and sealing tags. My body was suspended by my bindings. It was uncomfortable to remain that way… in that position for three years.

I did my best to sleep so often, to pass the time. It was completely unbelievable three years has already passed.

-o-o-o-

I saw him again. My vision was blurry from the proper lack of food that the jailor conveniently forgets to bring and feed me.

He took me out of the bindings and chains. I didn't know how he did it, but no alarm came. I was stunned when he teleported, somehow as if being sucked inside where is Sharingan was seen.

I was knocked out again. I didn't give any fight as I am just so weak from my recent bindings.

-o-o-o-

Pain…

That's all there is…

My insides where either on fire or my veins where exposed to small jigsaw blades. I yelled and thrashed. Groaned and screamed. It's unbearable and I do not know any way to resist it unlike external wounds.

My will is useless. The pain is still there even if I try my best to will it away.

What's worse is that it was endless. It hurts too much...

It was a few hours that I lost my voice. I still screamed though but somehow no sound came.

Then numbness… after the pain was felt in days.

"The Kyuubi really is powerful, three weeks for it to be taken away" Madara commented. "It wasn't a surprise how you lived really. Seeing as your mother was alive too when I took it from her" My eyes were wide despite my body protesting for it to close. I do not have any energy left but my body still has the energy to perk up.

"They died afterwards though, from sealing the Kyuubi" Madara added and I felt my eyes begin to swell with tears. Despite the pain I felt for three weeks, despite my imprisonment for the crime I did not commit, I felt happy… knowing that my parents loved me just to die for me.

Then I felt a combination of thirst and hunger… for something I do not know. It's still subtle though so I think I can resist it.

He left me alone in the place I was on. I was lying on the cold cobbles of the cell I was on. The place was dark and cold. It also was silent.

I woke up again seeing something was… touching me. One palm rested against my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw amber ones. Emotionless and cold but the gaze was caring.

A woman… with blue short hair and I saw a piercing on her lower lip. I saw her clothes, the same clothes as Itachi and Kisame (I remembered their name somehow).

"Why" I tentatively asked.

She was about to reply but someone walked in the cell.

A man… wears the same clothes as her. He was covered in numerous black piercings and his eyes… I swear it was lavender like Hinata… and had rippled patterns. What surprised me though is the hair… similar to mine.

I came to know them as Konan and Pein… which eventually he corrected in a few days as Nagato. They nursed me back, always commenting that it was a feat I survived the extraction. I came to know about Akatsuki and their goals.

Why they helped me when instead they should have killed me? They say I looked like Pein… I got confused in that part.

They were forced to leave me alone though, leaving the words about Madara Uchiha. I understood and was grateful still from their help… and company.

I received help again… by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. He asked me what happened to Sasuke; all I can reply was that he went to Orochimaru. That made him smile.

He was still loyal to Konoha after all and told me Konoha was fighting a war against Oto for months. He got me out, and now I was crawling back towards the village gates. ANBU saw me again.

Turns out I was declared an escapee from the prison. The shinobi heads coldly suggested that I be used as a trump card against Oto. Danzo Shimura I think has convinced them after all.

It was only Tsunade who saw me as who I am… Naruto Uzumaki.

It was because of this that they came to know about my lack of Kyuubi inside me or even my chakra system that was damaged beyond repair.

Eyes that once looked at me with disdain were still eyes that looked at me with hatred. There were changes though.

The reason of their anger was the Kyuubi within me in the past. Now their reason was the lack of Kyuubi within me in the present.

Konoha won the war though, News quickly spread when Sasuke Uchiha killed Orochimaru thus killing Oto's leader.

He was declared a hero at that action, I felt I who am always at the village, who's always helped and just simply existed was hated. I was now back in the village as the reasons for prison no longer applies since the Kyuubi is gone. The reason from my escape was still being investigated, and for that I remain in the village walls, right in front the fangs of judgmental villages and shinobi.

I told everyone that Madara Uchiha is back, all laughed at me. I even know that I'm stating convincing fact, but none listened.

I thought the Kyuubi was the reason why people hated me. Then why did more people hate me after it was gone?

The lack of jinchuuriki of the village was quickly known throughout the nations.

The village's victory was short lived as… fate worse than destruction fell on it. The village was stripped of the great village status by other villages. Instead Taki filled the missing spot for being powerful in its own right. Turns out the other villages came to know about my loss; jinchuuriki equals power and Konoha has none now.

Everyone blamed me for that as Konoha's economy lessened as clients changed villages.

Bonds were broken at that… my friends, weren't my friends at all.

Ero-sennin… or Jiraiya didn't acknowledge me anymore. He was disappointed somehow with the loss of my abilities. Word was not exchanged after him checking up the seal. But I saw his disappointed eyes upon me… it just wasn't my fault.

Sakura outright ignored me. If she doesn't, she would not forget to remind me of being the useless annoying loser that I am now that I'm just a freeloader civilian that had crimes. At first I think she was disappointed in me for not bringing back Sasuke. It's surprising to know opinions changed… now she was like the others.

Kakashi-sensei ignored me, using even his shinobi business tone in interacting with me. He still believed he was attacked by me or the Kyuubi.

Iruka… h-he was disappointed. He didn't believe me even if I pleaded and embarrassed myself. We never talked afterwards.

Team ten were distant. Ino followed whatever Sakura and Sasuke led and thus like Sakura, she did not hide her frustrations with my presence. Shikamaru was wary at me and Chouji was afraid.

Team Gai were the same as team ten. As I'm now someone who's just a civilian, they stayed away from me. Lee though greets me at times but even from him I can saw he was just being polite.

Team eight was varied. Kiba outright hated me. Saying I was a monster and shouldn't even be released. Hinata was afraid… she was polite but afraid. I guess she has been ever since. It pains me to cause that discomfort for her.

Lastly was Shino. Aside from Baa-chan (she insisted calling her that) and Shizune, he was the only one who was nice to me. In his own way he helped me.

He even was at the hospital when Baa-chan took me first before settling me at the apartment I lived in for years.

I was alone all my life… and his presence was a change. All my eyes were on to Sasuke and Sakura, as I saw myself in them also. But I did not see Shino when I was young; I always was weird-ed out by him.

I guess I was a hypocrite then and I felt bad for that.

He's smart and a good shinobi… but he lacked something with emotions. He used me for that and I felt happy to help. We're best friends… for a year.

One year… then it ended. When others took him from me. I knew from their eyes that… their doing their first move.

I lost him then when my demise started on the day I was born.

-o-o-o-

He remembered what Shino said last week.

_'Naruto, I do not want to offend you for saying that you have become possessive. I should have the rights to have other friends… you should do so also. If you do not want to change, then I believe this friendship is over' _

He panicked hearing that. But Shino already left. Those words affected him too much that he lost his concentration and got fired from his job… the job that was his only source of income.

His stomach rumbled on cue. He recalled eating a nice meal just a few days ago… and now he lacked any funds to purchase any sort of food.

He refused to go back to Ichiraku, he stopped coming when knowing that costumers stopped heading to the restaurant. He didn't want to burden anybody.

Naruto worked in a restaurant in the busy parts of the village. His employment was on accepted from Tsunade's recommendation and given that he only worked at the back away from the eyes of the costumers as people hated his presence and therefore might not come to the restaurant he worked at.

He remembered the time he had a hard time looking for a job because of his status.

He washed dishes and did chores the chef would order him to do. The chef, not surprisingly, despised him and would be harsh. Naruto took it all even the beatings he get for not being able to follow instructions right. He didn't want to lose his job and to bother Tsunade any more with his problems.

The pay was sadly small, barely enough to support him. The manager would not follow with the agreement form the Hokage for Naruto's wage.

Naruto knew this but he had no choice. He would lose the job if he complained. Attention would bring him nowhere except more problems. He would only work his hardest somehow, being the first to check in and being the last to check out.

Naruto did not know that the environment he was at (people hating him for his whole life whatever he do) would psychologically make him submissive… and sadly, masochistic. Teenage life sparks a dramatic change in one individual, Naruto was no exception.

The blond looked around him, the lights were off and he felt alone again.

The hunger and thirst in a different kind of way as days passed by intensified. Sometimes, he would simply sleep to ease the pain.

He didn't want to burden anyone so he kept quiet about it.

Jobless and feeling down, Naruto started to see the darker side of things…

He felt unfairness of his situation. Sasuke Uchiha betrayed the village, yet he was welcomed with open arms… while he on the other hand suffered as all his life he has been containing the very monster everyone from Konoha feared.

He adopted a happy go lucky persona. He smiles for the people and brushed off their hatred and dislike. When all that was gone, being a shinobi that is, providing service and as well as fulfillment, the persona vanished.

He took everything, sometimes blamed himself for what's happening. The worse thing is that he pitied himself for his own ordeal.

-o-o-o-

Naruto's eyes were wide as he looked at his wrists. His skin burned as if a tiny jigsaw was cutting through it. Blood seeping from his wound did not help in easing the sting he felt.

He panicked as he did a double take.

Naruto Uzumaki was afraid of death after all.

A few minutes later, he was seen crying on his bed, his wrist wrapped in one of his shirts that were now soaked. The sting was still evident with its random throbbing but somehow he can bear it now.

He shook his head and chuckled at his stupidity.

Pain will not remove the ache away.

He sighed as he decided to wipe of the pool of blood that was on the floor. His smile vanished when he saw the blood. "There's no end to this"

-o-o-o-

He groaned and moaned on his bed. He did not feel pain but instead it was close to thirst, hunger and longing. His chest felt heavy and also he had the urge to bite hard as his lower jaw felt tingly. It was agonizing and bothering him too much now.

Tears welled form his eyes again. Somehow it took the feeling a bit away… though crying made him pity himself more.

A chain reaction to angst.

-o-o-o-

Close to evening. He laid and wailed on his bed for two days straight. Everything was automatic now… as he drifted. He took his bath, not minding the cold water as his heater was never fixed. After that, he refused his clothes as he has no money for detergent anyways and walked out of his apartment.

A few minutes after, he was found on the swings of the nearest playground, absentmindedly counting the pebbles beneath him.

_Six year old Naruto solemnly walked inside his apartment after class. His eyes were wet with tears as he did his best to not cry. _

_He looked around his home, the small boy clearly felt alone._

_In his class, despite his many classmates and also sensei Iruka, no one talked to him. He was ignored his sensei despite him doing his best to attract attention._

_Outside his lonely sanctuary, he would be the happiest, uncaring impulsive boy that everyone seems to sneer at. Inside though, he would be the solemn but the contented type. Cause inside, he's at peace and with his friends._

_"You guys, I'm home" Naruto yelled. The room was silent and yet Naruto seemed to not get bothered at the lack of response. _

_"The usual, they ignored me" Naruto pouted._

_"Youre right! I don't need them!" He added, and then he looked down, to his toes. "But it gets lonely you know? Jiji says I'm not allowed to stay just here. He says school is important… but boring!" _

_"I-I guess so" Naruto added, as if agreeing to something. Then he smiled. "You guys want to play tag?" He cheerfully said. _

_"Yey!" He finished and then he broke into a run. _

_A few hours after, it was already night time. Naruto was on his table, taking a sip from his Ramen cup. He seemed nervous somehow for some reason._

_"Y-you guys want to come over to school?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Again no one replied but somehow Naruto seems to be listening to someone talking. Then he brightened up and jumped around on the chair he sat on. _

_The next day, Naruto happily walked towards the Academy. He did not even do his fake smile as people glared at him passing by. He was focused on the presence of his friends that he sometimes talks to. _

_His classmates who were ignoring him kept on looking at him weirdly. _

_"Who the heck are you talking to Narutard?" One of the older students of the academy said. He was flanked by his posse; they were the ones that tormented Naruto when he's alone in the academy. _

_Naruto did not respond as he knew he would be beaten up more if he talked back. He was small, smaller than the smallest classmate he has. He wouldn't stand a chance against the bullies he meets every day. _

_"Hmm, he must have been talking to his imaginary friends. I've read that abnormal children do that" commented one of the academy students. Her hair was light blond and was in combed neatly. _

_"No one wants your facts Shiho, but what you said makes sense. Naruto really is a retard" The bully said crackling his knuckles._

_"G-guys help" Naruto uttered, he was clearly shaking in fear…_

_Naruto walked home, depressed and angry. He suffered from bruises and had a slight headache. He was silent as he opened the door of his apartment. _

_'You don't exist…' Naruto sadly thought as he walked towards is bedroom to lie down his pains._

Several minutes past and Naruto found himself staring at the same spot. He felt better somehow. He did a subtle smile…

'All I need were you _guys_ after all' He thought as he calmly returned home. He decided to recall past, buried memories.

-o-o-o-

_Blue eyes opened. Naruto Uzumaki woke up feeling refreshed. He did a smile as he looked forward to the day with the people that he cared for and also, at the same time cared for him. _

_He walked towards outside his room, and he did his brightest smile._

_A same blond looked back at him. The blond rubbed his eyes and did a sheepish smile. _

_"Morning"_

_"Yup, morning too!" Naruto happily said. He and the other blond walked towards the kitchen._

_He met one more blonde in his age. "So what are you guys doing today?" Naruto asked as he took a sip from his cup ramen. _

_"Well. I found the book I was looking for yesterday… I'm going to read it" Another blond spoke._

_"Dunno, wonder what you are going to do Naruto?" The first blond said. _

_"Hmm… well we can prank somebody" Naruto said with an impish grin. _

_"Count me in!" The blond happily agreed._

_"Okay!" Naruto replied. He and the first blond then did a happy grin at each other._

In reality, Naruto Uzumaki sat on his table. The lights were off inside his kitchen. An empty ramen cup was in front of him. The cup was from the floor, discarded already weeks earlier.

His eyes were staring at the patterns on his table.

-o-o-o-

_"Damn it Naruto, why are you in a fight again?" A blond asked, annoyed. _

_"You know them, they don't like me" Naruto pouted as he ducked._

_"Never mind, let's just finish this. I need to go home really" The blonde replied._

_The two were backed to back as they were surrounded by thugs. _

_"You know, I can just leave here since you can handle them" Naruto mumbled._

_"Hell no, you're helping me deal with them" The blond told Naruto._

_"But you're stronger!" Naruto protested._

Naruto coughed up blood as several feet collided with him. He was curled into a ball, to protect his insides. Despite the pain, he just blankly stared on the sandy grains of the alley floor as thugs laughed and relished in bringing out their frustrations and hatred.

-o-o-o-

_"You're injured…" Quietly spoke a blond. Naruto was wincing as he applied bandages on his bruised arm. Then the bandages were taken by the blond. Naruto smiled at the blond as he let him dress his bruise._

_"Be careful next time Naruto" _

_"Sure! Thanks!" Naruto happily grinned back._

Naruto opened his room door as he stumbled then inside. His eyes were half closed and he was limping. A large gash was found on his forearm and an even large gash was found on his leg. His clothes were tattered from the friction earlier. It also was stained, dirty and a bit tinged with red.

_"You're sleeping again?" Naruto asked, a smile was seen as he did so. The blond simply nodded. Naruto smiled again as he took the blanket and placed it on the other blond's chest. _

_"Thank you" The blond sleepily said._

Naruto lay down on his bed. Not changing his clothes nor dressing his wounds. He simply and silently lay down and blankly looked at the ceiling. His stomach rumbled as he hasn't eaten in days. Despite that, Naruto simply did not move.

-o-o-o-

_"You're dressing me up again" Naruto dead panned._

_"Don't move, I'm almost done!" The other blond said._

_"You said that a minute ago really" Naruto pouted. The blond pouted also._

_"Please, it'll just take a few more minutes~" The blond pleaded while jumping._

_"Fine" Naruto relinquished but then he smiled._

Naruto stared at his bathroom mirror, blankly looking at the stains and tatters of his simple shirt. He remained in this position for a long time.

-o-o-o-

I fluttered my eyes as _they_ faded from existence. I looked around and sighed.

The feeling hunger, thirst and longing were there again. I stood up and decided to take a bath as I was disgusted with the way I smell.

Removing my clothes and stepping into my shower I turned on the knob.

I stared at the shower drain as cold water impacted my aching body and wounded/ bruised skin. The pain hurts and it reminded me of reality and fantasy.

I knew _they_ don't exist. I also know that someone I envisioned myself who was with _them_ do not exist either. I'm ugly… as Sakura and Ino told me.

I'm weaker than _me_ in real life. I'm dumber too…

But at least thinking about what's not real… kept me away from the truth… that I am suffering.

-o-o-o-

I finished my shower and sighed as… I now have no clean clothes to wear. The last pair I wore was the one I wore earlier and it stinks.

I sighed remembering my jumpsuit. It was placed inside a box under my bed. It was tattered and worn from the fight I got with Sasuke years ago.

I took it out, recalling the memories where I was a shinobi and when I was carefree despite in pain.

The top was damaged beyond repair. But the bottom, I decided wearing it.

I looked at my mirror found inside my bathroom. The reflection revealed me wearing the now-knee length jumpsuit bottom, nothing on top.

I was skinny, with my ribs visible underneath. My skin was pale; instead of the past tan I had when I was a kid.

I glanced at my face… I frowned as I dislike my appearance. Round faced and with three pairs of scars. Sakura and Ino's voice echoed in my mind how I am so ugly.

I liked my hair though, which was now shoulder length but messy. It reminded me of the Yondaime, my hero even up to this day. That recalled the fact that I may never live up to my old dreams though…

I chuckled at Being stupid. That was a stupid dream even when I was a ninja.

No one would like me. It's like I'm convinced I should be alone. How can I even become a Hokage anyway?

Dreaming about fantasy convinced me that it's better. All I need is my mind and I could forget everything that's happening. It helps with this unexplained longing that I kept feeling.

I would imagine walking towards Konoha. People still hate me; I don't give a damn about them. But I would be with _them_ and some girls would gawk about how I look handsome and stuff.

My _friends_ would laugh with me… and would also ignore others that also gawked at them.

_We _would be perfect to everyone eyes. _We _would be elite.

_I _would be contented. And I wouldn't have to prove myself that I exist…

I smiled at that thought. The pain now seems easy to ignore now, the thirst though about water and that something else I cannot explain still lingers.

Daydreaming helped me pass the time as I live through the solitude.

Time passes slowly when I see reality. The longing, hunger and thirst for something I have no idea what off now really are painful. I would cry and groan in pain for that.

Those made me drift out and think about what's not real.

Naturally I would pic the painless path…

-o-o-o-

'Let go Naruto' I heard a voice in my head.

I smile as somehow every day, the voices are starting to get real...

"You're getting real" I said with a smile.

'Further proves you're getting there' the voice happily said.

I smirked despite lacking the energy to do so when I just realized something. I'm afraid of death, evident on the times I contemplated on killing myself, there's nothing to live for anyway.

I guess part of me expects that… when I wake up, I would see _them_. _They _are real in the next life.

I am not afraid if after death there isn't anything, _they_ and I myself assured me it wasn't that bad either. That reminder made me smile… real one.

I let go…

-o-o-o-

I opened my eyes… and then I did a smile. Surrounding me were _them_. Clearer in detail… I rushed towards my bathroom mirror, I grinned a happy one when I saw my reflection.

A six year old Naruto Uzumaki grinned back. With that, I felt free… this is what I want.


	2. Prologue 2: My End, Their Beginning

Hello there! Thank you dear reader for clicking this story. Some of you perhaps might be familiar with my previous stories. This one would be the revision and rewrite of my unexpectedly deleted story "Ame's Crimson Flash". I do hope you would enjoy this one also. If you have questions or simply want to say something, do review.

Warnings: This will be AU, possibly your favorite characters would be OOC but with a reason, the story will be by chapter so everything would not be clear until this story is complete and lastly this will have OC's (but they would not be romantically involved in any cannon). Also the prologues would be somehow dark.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not gain profits from this fanfiction.

* * *

**Remnants of Naruto**

_Prologue 2: My End, Their Beginning_

* * *

I was sent back to prison again in no time. I'm technically still a prisoner and my case was put on hold after the war. Now that all is over, I was deemed to coninue my punishment as what the judge says.

Unlike last time, I did not protest. Why? Inside, I don't have to experience the villager's hateful glares and taunts. I loved them but they don't love me back. I just do not want to deal with them anymore.

I knew though the prisoners hate me more too but it doesn't matter, I have my own mind to hide in.

-o-o-o-

_"Theyre breaking our body again Naruto" Spoke a six year old. Unlike young Naruto who looked back at the speaker, with his spiky blond hair, blue eyes and slightly sun kissed skin, the speaker was female with her equally blond hair cut in a neck length bob, equally blue eyes but fair skin._

_She was wearing a simple peach dress up to her knees. It was sleeveless. _

_Young Naruto looked down. The female blonde's arm touched Naruto's shoulder. "Let's just play okay? They won't harm us this way" She spoke._

_"Youre always right" Young Naruto smiled back and the female blonde smile at him too. _

_The two were sitting on the familiar apartment's wooden floor; they were currently solving a jigsaw puzzle. _

_"Jun…" Naruto uttered. The blonde female perked up, cerulean blue eyes looked up towards Naruto. Naruto looked back, blue orbs looking back at somewhat a reflection of the organ._

_"Yes Naruto?" Jun asked._

_"What do I do? I-im battered, I'm feeling pain slightly now" Naruto asked. Jun looked back at the almost finished puzzle they were completing. _

_"You can't do anything this time Naruto… someday though, you can truly be free" She said._

_"How?" Naruto asked._

_"I do not know, but you have to admit, like me you feel you know right?" Juna said. _

_"Yeah, you're right. Someday… this will be over" Naruto said as he placed the last piece of the puzzle._

_"And were done, you hungry Naruto?" Jun smiled as she stood. Naruto followed her and the two went towards the apartment's kitchen._

-o-o-o-

Third day, Naruto Uzumaki blankly looked at his cell cage. His eyes were fixed on the third bar of the metal door. He has been in that state for hours now. His body, garbed in the prison's uniform were tattered, blood stained and ragged. He was covered in bruises from the beatings he experienced earlier, for not talking back like he used to in the past.

His blue orbs were blank for a moment then suddenly they became clear.

Naruto Uzumaki winced and tears came out from his face, a natural reaction to feeling the pain.

"Someday, I'll be free…" He thought out loud as he forced himself to blank out again.

-o-o-o-

_"Bruises… and right arm I think is broken…" Uttered Jun, who sat across Naruto with someone on the kitchen chairs of the apartment._

_"…They sure are rough this time" A male boy of the same age of the two continued. He was the one seated beside Jun. Side by side, the pair looked identical as they're twins. The male had similar spiky hair as Naruto but longer brushing his ears. He winced somehow at the thought._

_Naruto simply sighed but then he smiled. "So what do you think we should do now?" Naruto asked._

_"Hmm… we can read books" Jun trailed hopefully._

_"No, anything but that" Naruto pleaded._

_"What's wrong with reading books?" Jun asked._

_"We do that at night, it's still day" Naruto reasoned._

_"Hmm, you're right, it does get boring for you" Jun said. "Well we can head…" She trailed._

_"Emi wants us to play with her dolls" Jougen intruded._

_"Oh yeah, I noticed that" Jun said, placing a hand on her chin._

_"I just ignored her…" Jougen added with a smile._

_"… but her pouts are working now…" Jun continued._

_"… I'm sure they have a delayed effect somehow" Jougen finished._

_"Fine" Naruto pouted, not bothered by the twin's finishing sentences from each other. _

_A blonde female, same age as the three sat on the floors of the apartment's bedroom. In front of her were a doghouse and some miniature dolls. Her back was turned to the bedroom door, showing only her waist length wavy blonde hair with equal shades of coloring as Naruto and the twins'._

_The long haired female turned and quickly smiled. Her blue eyes, also the same shade of blue as the other three approached, brightened. _

_"You guys wanna play now?~" The long haired blonde asked._

_"Yes Emi, we'll play with your dolls" Naruto pouted, having nothing to do new. _

_"Yey! I was sad cause you guys don't wanna" Emi said, feigning a childish pout. _

_"We just finished the puzzle for five minutes Emi while…" Jun said with a deadpan._

_"I'm washing dishes" Jougen finished._

_"Oh…" Emi said. Then she lit up. "Well who do you guys want to play with?" She asked shoving her dolls to the three's hands. _

-o-o-o-

Naruto Uzumaki huddled himself on his cot now covered in bruises. His Prison Uniform is now dirtier, from the dirt, his blood and other fluids.

He hated himself for his mistake; he stopped his daydreaming trance and got to experience the worse feelings of pain imaginable. The way those prisoners' eyes bore unto him as they inflict pain on him scared him. The hatred conveyed with their orbs showed their malice upon him.

He also gets to see the eyes of the prison guards; apathetic. They weren't the ones who hate him unlike yesterday. The warden must have redirected their duties in fear of doing more harm to the boy. Konoha emissaries could check on him and know about his condition and he didn't want that.

Apathy and rage, he felt them. It created a void inside him that felt wrong coupled with the feeling of pain and hunger physically and somehow mentally.

Before he can muffle a sound because of crying, he went back into the deeper layers of his mind.

-o-o-o-

_A hand clasped Naruto's shoulder. Blue eyes looked back on his own. _

_"I know Ginjo" Naruto said to the boy, his age in front of him. Ginjo had the same short blond hair as Naruto, only his were swept back and sort of wavy. _

_"We feel it too" Ginjo said in his a little bit lower voice. _

_Other head's nodded at his statement. They were all sitting on the apartment's bed, Naruto's back on the bed head stand. _

_"I guess we should just play" Emi suggested with a forced smile. _

_"How about monkey?" Jougen asked, raising an old deck of cards held by his right hand. With this Naruto smiled._

_A few minutes later, Naruto groaned. His sound was shared by Jougen and Emi. Ginjo was displeased but he did not voice though he sort of growled in his own way. _

_Jun kept winning every game. _

_"How come you get to win every game?" Jougen protested._

_"Youre not cheating right?" Emi asked. "Wait, you don't cheat... but why do you keep on winning!" She now mock hit her knuckles at Jun's side._

_"Of course not! I just know something, I found out on the third game" Jun said with a smile, amused by the expressions._

_"Oh come on, let us win!" Naruto said._

_"Hmm, how about we change the game then?" Jun asked._

_"I suggest Spoons" Jougen said. Others nodded at his idea._

_A few minutes later, Jougen, Naruto, Emi and even Juna groaned. Ginjo too was displeased though he did not voice._

_"I win again…" Spoke a male soft voice. _

_The sixth one had similar blond hair and blue eyes. _

_"Okay, you're not even matching the cards, you're just waiting for the moment others to match then quickly pick up your spoon!" Jougen said with a chuckle._

_"Why didn't I think of that?" Naruto said doing a face palm._

_"I should have known this requires dexterity" Jun pouted. "Well I guess Sentan obviously wins this one" Juna added._

_The said Sentan just smiled. His blue eyes, half covered by his wavy blond hair looked at Naruto._

_"I'm fine Sen" Naruto assured. The said male nodded._

_"Well, I'm making dinner" Ginjo said as he stood up and jumped towards the wooden floors. He turned around and looked at the five. "You guys want to help? I'm making spaghetti" He added. _

_The others brightened. _

_They spent an hour at the kitchen following instructions from the tallest of them (by centimeters). After cooking, all six sat at the apartment bed, eating their dinner._

_It was then Naruto stopped eating and looked down._

_"I want it to be over…" He spoke in his serious tone. The smiles of the others died down and all looked at Naruto sadly._

_"I'm happy now… I-I don't want to suffer anymore" He added, tears fell from his eyes. Jun was quick to hug him as she was nearest. "I don't want fleeting images of you guys… I'm happiest here" He added, now continuously crying._

_"You're fear is gone" Jougen stated, his grin was missing from his face. _

_Naruto rubbed his eyes and nose and he nodded._

_"Were always here Naruto. You created us remember?" Jougen said, his grin was back again._

_"Yeah, we'll be here always!" Emi added._

-o-o-o-

Naruto was thrown towards his cell, battered and now covered in more wounds, bruises and bumps. He appeared more dirty compared to before.

His upper shirt was intact but tattered, blood spilled from fresh wounds.

His shorts were missing and his backsides were leaking with his own fluid and foreign.

His manacles were attached again, he hated the cuffs ever sicne it was placed on him. He cant even move to the nearest stool for him to remove his waste and his wrists are now scarred, bloodied and smelling.

He didn't move, make a sound or even looked conscious except for his ragged breathing. For minutes he remained in his position, eyes devoid of life.

-o-o-o-

I was hated ever since I can remember. I didn't know why they treated me like that in my first twelve years. Then I became a ninja and there I knew.

I was just a weapon… a hated weapon.

I was lonely yet I smiled to show people Im not battered. But inside I am… I am pained when no one sees. I cry when no one looks.

Then my usefulness was gone, people still hated me.

Their stigma is now missing from me yet they still blamed me for the fate of the village.

I have no friends.

But I'm happy to have helped people. Baa-chan is now a Hokage and I know that she will take care of the village that hated me. I know it's because of her promise that day for me. Shizune-neechan also is glad to be back in the village she grew up.

Gaara… I think he'll be fine now. I never heard of him since the invasion but I hope he's all right.

Then I paused… wow, I'm not sure if Gaara cares (I don't think he is though) but looking at the past, handful of people only cared for me.

Then I remembered the ones who abandoned me. I can't blame them I guess, people are entitled to their opinions. I really thought Jiraiya would be different yet knowing I now was just a civilian… he left me. Sensei was like that too. And my friends… wait they're not my friends. Cause I knew friends aren't suppose to leave you alone. They do sometimes, but they;; say sorry afterwards. So far, i haven't actually even experienced someone apologetic to me.

I guess I really am destined to be alone. Sounds corny right? But I do feel it. It's an uncomfortable feeling of not-pain.

Wished I lost my emotions. I chuckled. The lengths I did to them for acknowledgement. How stupid I looked back then.

Well it's all in the past now.

I'm not feeling any pain… everything feels numb I guess.

My tears were quick to fall when flashes of memories earlier came to life. Even my pride was taken by them… by Konoha… I don't own anything. I guess I didn't have the rights in their eyes.

I quickly ignored the though, I can smell the thing on me that wasn't mine.

My tears were endless now though, but I didn't make a sound. They might come back and change their minds of not being done in their sadism pleasures.

I wanted to be alone when I drift off… and so I did.

Blackness came, darker than my surroundings. Despite all this pain, I smiled… to know the suffering will end.

_Naruto Uzumaki took his final breath of life that night… _

-o-o-o-

_'Naru…'_

_'Naru…' I hear someone familiar calling my name, a familiar voice I'm sure my mind created in the past. I was quick to open my eyes… I'm sure I was dead._

_The pain was gone, nothing hurts. The sadness was missing. There was also no feeling of longing, hunger and thirst for something that bothered me for months now._

_My vision was surprisingly clearer. I knew I didn't need glasses in the past but…_

_…wait, the past._

_For sure I'm not… Naruto Uzumaki. I just know that isn't my name. But I also know it's somehow part of me. (A name is part of one's self right?)_

_That millisecond of thinking eventually came passed and then I saw other within me._

_"You guys" I uttered knowing who they exactly were. I also know they exactly know who I was too. As I am sure we were parts of someone… who fell just recently._

_"Here" A male voice spoke whom I also recognized. The speaker had blood red eyes. I know his name is Jougen. His spiky, swept down and longer neck length blond hair medium in length that covered one of his eyes was visible the most; his lean build, his baritone voice and lastly his presence simply designated himself for that name. He threw a piece of cloth at me to cover my private parts as I am naked._

_He was part naked too; a stripped cloth just covered his pelvis. I did also what he did to cover up my private area that designated me as male. His flesh was exposed… but like mine (I know somehow) it was transparent and white streaks strip out of our bodies._

_His red blood eyes glowed with the others. "You're the last to have woken up" He said with a dimpled smirk. He was standing, back leaned at the wall opposite of me with both arms cross._

_I looked at the others. Besides him standing was a female with bob cut blonde hair, who had two strips of cloth covering her breast and her pelvis; Jun. She was smiling at me. Despite her blood red eyes and transparent features (like Jougen and I had) looking menacing from a norm perspective, I find it warming._

_The two looked alike, only gender versions of each other was their difference. Jun with her heart shaped face for feminine and Jougen's angular for masculine._

_Those two were the only visible ones as they are near. The others are also in the same room but darkness covered their features. Their glowing blood-red eyes showed they were there._

_"So what now" I asked, looking at Juna._

_"He vowed. He was denied of the things he wanted in the past… things he should have had as a growing child. He has dreams, which are ours now…" She replied._

_"… and we're getting it" Jougen smirked, showing his dimpled smile._

_Other glowing eyes showed the emotion of determination mixed with happiness. I too shared that trait, and we spent the next hour for our plan. They will pay…_

* * *

One reviewer who's a guest stated about disagreements with the logic of this fanfiction. But I do not agree with him or her. He or she perhaps have read too much fanfics of Naruto that she or he is convinced that there can only be one emotion regarding to Naruto being known as a jinchuuriki.

Here, Naruto was the scapegoat... Konoha lost its power and when the village needed him, he was unable to provide what was expected of him. Pride is a powerful thing, losing it tends to cause consequences. Konoha was after all renowned by all as the strongest village, then suddenly it was stripped of the "great five" status. What would you think the reaction of the people living then? People are judgmental after all... note that. -You did not read this part.

Why you ask that everyone hated him? Why not? Why Hinata came to move away from her attraction? Why not? Hinata and the others is human after all.

And lastly, Naruto is dense... even in cannon. He mistaken Hinata's feelings for him as fear or anger. that part was first person PoV after all, and everyone known its Naruto's views stating that part of the story.


	3. Prologue 3: The Rescue

This will be the last prologue...

* * *

**Remnants of Naruto**

_Prologue 3: The Rescue_

* * *

"Report" Tsunade ordered as soon as an ANBU appeared front of her desk, crouched down. The said ANBU nodded and got up.

"Hokage-sama, squad eighteen of ANBU, that were patrolling the southern borders an hour earlier has apprehended prisoner 861 as identified" The ANBU told Tsunade. The said Senju crumpled a sheet of paper that her palm was on. Break outs in the Konoha Prison is hardly possible.

"A breakout" Tsunade said.

"Yes" The ANBU responded. "Hokage-sama, there's' more" added the ANBU. "We contacted the prison… there was no response" Tsunade is now surprised.

"What? And the actions the commander has done so far?" Tsunade exclaimed and asked.

"He sent two agents. An hour later, one returned and was in critical condition" The ANBU answered.

'Naruto' Tsunade worried. "Move this as a priority investigation".

The ANBU nodded in response but paused when he appeared to receive a call from his ear receiver. "Got it" He told the other person on the device. Then his mask turned to Tsunade. "The survivor has awoken and requested your presence"

"Bring me to him" Tsunade ordered.

-o-o-o-

ANBU HQ is in a hidden area near the Administrations Building and the Hokage mansion. It didn't take a full minute for Tsunade to arrive at the place, she and the ANBU that was with her headed to the medical bay. She stopped her steps when she saw the bloody form of the survivor.

The ANBU's arms were clearly seen with human bite marks, a sign of defensive struggle. The ANBU who was male judging from his build had wounds, cuts and scrapes all over his body. The mask wasn't worn, revealing a youthful face in the age twenty to twenty- five.

"Hokage-sama" The ANBU uttered. "I ask for my memories to be scanned" He added.

Tsunade knowing the urgency from the tone nodded. "Sedate him" She ordered to the nearby medical ninja who was on standby in the same room.

It was protocol among the ANBU and jounin that if one requests a memory scan instead of the traditional report briefing means the message is urgent, full of details that is hard to explain or takes long to describe.

She has called in for Inoichi who conveniently was inside the building.

Tsunade's lips were in a thin line when she observed Inoichi Yamanaka's facial features as he did a mind reading technique, A few minutes later, Inoichi let go of the unconscious ANBU's temple and opened his eyes.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"Hard to believe, but the prison has fallen "Inoichi answered.

"What?"

"The ones attacked him and the other one that didn't make it where the guards and the inmates" Inoichi added. "Something happened to them. They clearly were rabid" He elaborated.

"Alright, I assume you have scanned the prisoner too?" Tsunade asked.

"He died on his wounds, mainly from blood loss. His memories were blurry, the cause of fear sometimes leads to that… extreme fear to be exact" Inoichi said. "What he experienced there was horrifying to the extent that it clouded his memories. And this prisoner was Kentaro Iyuma, a murderer" Tsunade nodded, eyebrows from the information. "His last words thought and he was adamant in telling it is that… the survivors were still alive at the bottommost part of the prison. They locked themselves of in there" Inoichi said making Tsunade narrow her eyes.

"I assume he sacrificed himself to get the information across then?" Tsunade asked.

"Enough fear is said for people to… do acts opposite to their nature. It's not widely proven though. "Inoichi lectured. "I guess Iyuma-san experienced this, last remorse for his past actions" He added.

Tsunade did not speak as mentally, she hoped Naruto was one of the survivors in the prison.

"Youre worried about Uzumaki" Inoichi stated, clearly knowing Tsunade's worried looks.

"I'll send in a rescue squad" Tsunade said as she left the room.

-o-o-o-

An hour later…

It was close to six when ANBU gathered for the rescue mission. Tsunade at first thought of sending the general force (jounin and chuunin) for the task but because of the risk and huge amount of unknown variables of the events, she used ANBU instead. With Tsunade's quick call, a squad of ten were on its way to the southern mountain ranges. The Rabbit masked ANBU, Rabbit led the squad.

"Cat, you're the main healer for this mission" Rabbit said in his male mature voice.

"Roger that" Cat replied within her female soothing one.

"Yuki, Rooster and Bear you form a three- man assault team and be the main attackers" Rabbit ordered. The said owner of the masks grunted and nodded. "Akuma, you protect Cat. Medics are needed here" Rabbit added. "Ningen, Pig and Spider you form the defensive team. Always cover Akuma and Cat. Lastly Wasp, you'll be the auxiliary support" Rabbit ordered earning the others to nod and some to verbally speak.

It took them a few minutes to arrive at the foothold of area where the entrance to the prison was. Every eye glanced at the dark cave entrance and if not for their emotion suppression, they would have felt ominous fear.

"Let's go" Rabbit motioned and ten figures vanished from their spot.

It didn't take long for the Prison Guards and the Prisoners to charge in towards the ten. Their eyes were glowing in eerie bluish-white and one can see that their chests lacked the movements of breathing. They had no outside wounds meaning there wasn't a fight that broke out before the guards and prisoners were turned by an effect that made them feral and blank.

Yuki flashed hand signs as Rooster faded from place to place; impaling every rabid prisoner/ guard she came across. As soon as he finished his hand signs, he quickly blew forth a gale of wind.

Bear was on the back of the group, being healed by Wasp.

"For them to injured Bear like that, they still retained their shinobi abilities" Rabbit observed as he stood on guard between the three attacking team and the three defensive team. Wasp was outside the defensive team area while the healers and her guard were inside.

"These guards were chuunin level, nothing changed with their fighting abilities" Bear said as his wounds were finished healing by Wasp. The said male ANBU's hands ceased glowing a blue hue. A kunai nicked Bear on his right arm. A minor injury perhaps but Rabbit ordered every wound to be taken care of as the cause of the problem wasp perhaps viral and contagious.

"Wasp, analysis of the wounds" Rabbit said as Wasp reappeared next to him while Bear charged off to the front.

"An ordinary cut… no contamination present. Nor in the air" Wasp said.

"Very well, I guess this rule out a viral attack. Defensive squad…" He paused when the offensive squad finished the last of the rabid guards/ prisoners. "Never mind" He said. "Anyways, Wasp, scout the area ahead. And also identify the corpses" He ordered. Wasp didn't speak but complied as he shunshined towards the corps near the defensive team.

It took him a few minutes after that until he spoke again.

"Scouting reveals there are more ahead. I used my insect jamming jutsu to ward of any potential sensors. About the corps analysis, the infected is already deceased… for twenty days" Wasp said.

"Damn it, last communication in this Prison was close to that one" Pig said.

"I guess we can conclude whatever happened to them killed them on spot. Then they seem to be reanimated by some jutsu somehow" Rabbit said. "Wasp, check two more again for assurance and we move out after that.

-o-o-o-

It took them twenty minutes until they had slain most of the rabid prisoner and guards at the entrance. Then they entered the Prison.

Again, Bear was wounded and so was Rooster. But it was quickly healed up by Wasp.

"Scans indicated the lack of activity. I assume those ones earlier where from here and was attracted to us…" Wasp said making Rabbit nod.

"The prison has three levels. The survivors are said to have locked themselves out in the third level" Rabbit briefed earning nods from the other ANBU.

They were quick to cross and located the path for the second level of the prison. Again they paused for Wasp to do his scouting abilities.

The first level was eerily quiet, only their quiet footsteps, breathing and heart beat were heard by the ANBU. The Prison is illuminated by faint lights that flicker on and off.

"Stop" Rabbit said. He then turned to Wasp.

"I am not detecting anything" Wasp said.

"But I'm sensing chakra… lots of it" Rabbit said. Then the lights dimmed blanketing themselves in black. Cat also was a sensor and seconded the readings with a nod when everyone looked at her.

-o-o-o-

A sound was heard on their left. The first level of the prison was a huge room with railings of three floors. The path to the second level is located at the center of the floor of the room. The ANBU were now on the second railing. They noted earlier that the prison cells were open.

"The fuck" Uttered Pig as the ANBU saw a figure on the other side of the railing. It was glowing faintly. The sounds kept getting heard and now it was definitely clear.

One figure appeared kicking someone who was on the floor.

"S-stop" The 'victim' of the two spoke weakly.

"Shut up!" Yelled the hitter.

"What the hell…" Pig commented.

"I sense chakra, I already tried to disrupt everyone and mines chakra source but that isn't a genjutsu" Rabbit commented.

The figures were then gone along with the sounds.

"Rabbit, temperature is dropping" Wasp commented stoically.

"What do we do Rabbit?" Asked Cat.

"We proceed, what we saw was…" Rabbit trailed. He didn't have any answer.

"Even my insects saw it. It wasn't a genjutsu as they cannot see genjutsu" Wasp commented.

"We pause in one of the cells for now and double-check the area if someone is down here" Rabbit said.

The ANBU squad entered one cell that like the others, were empty. The quiet and darkness remained for minutes until another sound was detected.

The sound of someone who's crying...

Every heads turned on the cell next to theirs. Someone was definitely crying at that area.

"Wasp" Rabbit whispered.

"There's no one there. But my insects acknowledge a crying teenaged boy lying on the cot" Wasp announced. Rabbit and some of the ANBU noted the controlled but discreet emotion of Wasp as he spoke.

"Rabbit, is someone there or not?" Rooster whispered.

"I detect chakra continuously all around us… but we aren't in a genjutsu" Rabbit whispered back.

"Ghosts ain't real. Man, this is the first time I heard of this" Pig whispered a comment.

Then the crying stopped.

Laughter of a different voice was heard.

"Oi! Where are ya!? I know yer in here kid! Come out so I can get my prize!" A manly voice spoke; it was heard across the hall.

A few second past the crying voice screamed in pain.

"Found yah! You think yer so good at hiding ei? Well guess what, Ill pound yer ass when I got the whole night alone with you boy!" Yelled the voice and this one sounded at the same location of the crying boy, right next to the cell where the ANBU where.

Then silence occurred again.

"The fuck" Pig cursed again. "What the hell was that?" He whispered.

"I-I don't know… it sounded disturbing" Rooster answered.

"I suggest we move now… whatever it is, it isn't a jutsu" Rabbit said. The other ANBU nodded.

He noted though Wasp's stiff reactions. He knew though from experience the ANBU was supressing his emotions.

It took the a few seconds to arrive at the base of the first floor. They now looked at the caged lower metal stairs heading towards the second level. It was opened and the cage doors surrounding the opening were unlocked.

"Same readings as earlier" Wasp spoke.

"Chakra surrounds the whole place… if not the whole prison if possible" Rabbit followed after that Cat nodded.

"It's funny though, that I haven't seen any corpse of ANBU lizard" Pig noted.

"It is a wonder indeed. His partner told me that they only penetrated the first level" Rabbit said. Anyways, let's go. Wasp, keep your insects alert" He added making Wasp nod.

-o-o-o-

The second level was smaller compared to the first level. Its underground and it consists of rooms and cages. Bunks were found for the guards as they shifted works. The place also consisted of the prison clinic and also a cafeteria.

Like the first level, everything was dark.

The ANBU squad silently trekked towards the floor, all heading to the third level where they were informed that the survivors locked themselves inside.

The ANBU stopped when they heard a sound right across the hall they were passing at.

The image they saw was clearer in detail, as because the figures of white appeared close for their details to be seen.

They were close to transparent and faintly glowed white. They appeared to wear the prison uniforms. They numbered five and all of them were surrounding someone who's also a figure like them.

Then they started mugging the one they surrounded.

It took three seconds till the images and the sounds of feet hitting body vanished.

"Apparition" Spider commented.

"Seriously what we saw isn't some ghost right?" Pig said.

"That wasn't a genjutsu yet it's made of chakra, I've read some books that ghost sittings had huge ammounts of chakra activity in the area" Spider said.

"Unbelievable it might be, it's the nearest correct explanation" Rabbit said.

"My insects that I left at the spots where these apparitions appeared earlier reappeared, one is going on now… the first one we saw" Wasp said. "And it has reappeared three times in one minute and thirty six second intervals" Wasp added.

"So we might see these images again" Rooster said.

"This is just creepy" Commented Yuki.

"Seconded" Bear acknowledged.

"We better move" Rabbit motioned. "Wasp, have you detected where the other prisoners and guards were at? The ones we faced were only a few compared to what the population is. Either the survivors numbered many or they died and were at another place right now" Rabbit asked.

"I scanned as far as my insects can travel, I haven't located the others. None of the rabid prisoners and guards seemed to venture inside the prison… somehow" Wasp answered.

"I don't sense any chakra in them, aside from the latent chakra in the area" Cat added.

"I too, anyway let's continue" Rabbit finished.

They passed by one hallway, following Rabbits lead as he had memorized the prison's map lay out earlier. When they arrived on another hallway after a detour, all eyes were wide when they saw in one of the rooms another apparition.

Some of the female ANBU gasped at the sight. It was a rape scene.

Clearly a prisoner was penetrating another younger prisoner. Then the images vanished…

"Crap… I know I'm just saying things but I'm sure every image we saw involved a kid" Rooster spoke, his voice was shivering either form the drop of temperature that's getting him or from the fear he felt.

"Y-you're right… "Yuki seconded then everyone pause when ANBU Wasp slumped on the ground, his knees on his chest as he took deep breathes.

-o-o-o-

"I've sedated him" Cat said. "He's hyperventilating. An unusual case for an Aburame" She added.

"We can't proceed without him. You and I are useless here in sensing" Rabbit said.

The ANBU were now on one spot away from the rape image room. WASP was lying down on the ground and Cat was tending towards him. The others surrounded them in defensive positions.

"What do you thin happened to Wasp?" Asked Rooster.

"I think he knows who this kid is" Spider said earning all ANBU sans Wasp to look at his mask.

"I've been seeing Wasp feeling bothered about seeing the images" Spider elaborated.

"Well ask him as soon as he wakes up" Rabbit said and they waited.

The minute that they waited, they heard sounds again, meaning an apparition of an event again appeared. They didn't see anything though meaning it must have been hidden from their location.

Seconds after, Wasp showed signs of waking up. Ignoring the repetition of the apparitions, all ANBU focused on their comrade.

"You okay Wasp?" Rabbit asked.

"Yes, I apologize for that…" He was interrupted when Rabbit asked.

"Do you have connections with the young boy in the apparitions?"

Wasp paused for a moment. "He is Uzumaki Naruto" He finally said.

"The jinchuuriki? Or former… he's here right?" Rooster asked. Wasp only nodded.

"Anyways, we need to move on" Rabbit sighed.

"I apologize again for my weakness" Wasp trailed, somehow trying to ignore the certain sounds of an event that lead him to act up earlier.

"It is understandable, but next time do not suppress what you feel… Aburame" Rabbit said.

"Roger that" Wasp replied.

The walk towards the entrance to the lower levels took a while as Rabbit ordered them to avoid any apparitions that appeared for the sake of Wasp, their only source of sensing.

They arrived now at the right most corner south-east of the floor, where a gate was closed and series of doors further were shut tight.

"I located them, but all are unconscious… except some who are weakened" Wasp announced.

They quickly opened the locked gate and doors. Opening the door of the stairs heading to the third level, the deepest of the prison, they noticed the air was somehow stale. Unlike the first two floors, the lights were still working, revealing the surviving prisoners and guards that were laid out on the floor unconscious. Some, a number mostly of the prisoners were awake but weak. Their eyes were wide as they were surprised of being rescued.

Rabbit looked around, and then he saw the figure of the jinchuuriki, locked inside his cage. He assumed the boy was locked in this section and was never gotten out. The boy was weak though as evident on his shallow breathes and slow movement as he glanced up.

He was sitting on one corner of his cot, knees on his chest.

Blue eyes quickly moved towards Wasps mask.

Wasp had a startled reaction. "N-naruto" He uttered.

'Naruto' tried a smile. "Shino… you've grown"

-o-o-o-

Konoha Administrations Building, Hokage's Office…

"So Youre saying your squad has seen images repeating in loops?" Tsunade asked. Rabbit nodded back. The ANBU squad leader for the mission had spent the last thirty minutes waiting and retelling his report on the mission he and his squad partook an hour earlier. The rescued ones were now taken care of in the General Hospital.

"And it was assured that it wasn't a genjutsu?" Tsunade added.

"Yes" Rabbit replied.

"I think I need to talk with ANBU Wasp" Tsunade uttered looking at the letters of the report.

"He was most distressed during and after the mission. He refused leaving Naruto Uzumaki's room in the hospital" Rabbit commented and Tsunade nodded.

"He was friends with him… the only one" Tsunade uttered.

"I see. Well it was unexpected for him to take the mission if it dealt with the presence of the one he doesn't want to see suffering" Rabbit said.

"You're right. Anyways, a job well done Rabbit. The A-rank payment for the mission will be issued later, you and your men can get it tomorrow" Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, If I may ask, what now of the prisoners?" Rabbit asked.

"I'll send in guards to protect them and protect the village from them. Until the prison is investigated for the cause, they will remain herein the village walls" Tsunade answered.

"A wise decision" Rabbit commented.

-o-o-o-

When Rabbit left, Wasp was seen waiting in the halls where the entrance to Tsunade's office was located. Rabbit clasped a hand in Wasp's shorter shoulders and he did a nod as he passed the younger ANBU.

Wasp then entered the room, seeing Tsunade waiting for him.

"Anbu Wasp, remove your mask" Tsunade ordered.

Anbu Wasp complied and did so. His mask then revealed a young pale face that wore black goggles.

"Shino, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

Sixteen year old Shino Aburame looked back at Tsunade. "I am well Tsunade-sama" He replied. "I request one thing though"

'Always straight to the point' Tsunade mentally remarked.

"I request to guard Naruto Uzumaki and I also retire from ANBU" Shino stoically announced surprising Tsunade. "It is expected that you will send in guards for the prisoners. I request for me to be alone in guarding the once jinchuuriki of Konoha. Attempt for his life would be a possibility" Shino elaborated.

"You just want to be of service to him aren't you?" Tsunade asked.

She was mentally surprised when Shino didn't react. 'Hmm? Usually Everything about Naruto makes Shino act out of the norm… why not now?'

"Yes" Shino answered.

"Very well, your papers will be filed tomorrow. It's not yet official but you'll become a jounin as you did a mission to guard Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said. 'At least someone is always with him, the kid's blank now from prison' Tsunade sadly said, remarking on the unresponsive blond that she checked up on earlier.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Shino said as he did a bow and turned to the door.

"Please take care of him Shino" Tsunade requested heart fully.

"I will" Shino replied but his mind didn't share his words. 'Were already too late Tsunade-sama, the Naruto Uzumaki we know is gone'.

The Hokage did not see a lone tear streak that fell from Shino's goggled eyes. He was quick to discreetly wipe it down as he left the room.

* * *

I think the fanfic needs reviews. Oh and thank you for the likes and favorites.

I apologize for my passive voice usage of verbs. I still do hope its still readable and clear, I will improve somehow with this 'ailment'.

Umm about the guest reviews... Guys, I really dont know how to reply to your questions since well you're just guest reviewers. Oh and to all those reviewers. thanks!


	4. Chapter 1: The Doppelganger

**Remnants of Naruto**

_Chapter 1- The Doppelganger_

* * *

_It was general knowledge that the best fighting style among the elemental nations was ninjutsu. Earlier times, the discipline started in humble beginnings. Scholars have remarked that early ninjutsu was among the many styles and ways of fighting. One of them also was the ways of the sword exhibited today by the modern Samurai's._

_It is wildly believe that before recorded history of today was documented, everything was lost during the chaotic beginnings. A violent world war started wherein somehow battles were eminent. Were battles occurred, deaths resulted… so was knowledge._

_Ninjutsu reigned supreme somehow as compared to other styles, the art was versatile, able to adapt and also had a few weaknesses in result. In time, people started to lean in to the ways of the ninja in hopes of winning their own battles. Thus, other arts were lost in the process, being obsolete._

_The discovery of chakra and its uses too marked the supremacy in shinobi. Samurais too adapted, hence they were saved in the death of their practiced art._

_-A passage from Shinobi: The Beginnings, page 46_

A thin slightly tanned hand closed the book he was reading. The said book was torn and was clearly already used. Yet the owner handled the book carefully like the other things he had in his own possession.

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he looked up.

His blue eyes were covered by his blonde spiky bangs that were kept in place with the thick orange sweatshirt hoodie he wore to cover his face.

The said eyes saw smirking teens his age.

Teens that were once his friends… or what he thought them to be that now were his bullies.

"I didn't know you can read Narutard" Smirked Kiba Inuzuka. He was feral than ever like when he was younger. With him was Tenten, who still sported the same bun, Neji who was looking the other direction and Hinata who like Neji sported similar actions.

Naruto did not reply as he quickly looked down.

"Kiba-san, Akamaru is checking out the garbage's again" Hinata gently spoke, avoiding looking at Naruto's direction.

Kiba merely scoffed and then he quickly grabbed the book Naruto was reading. It was entitled "Shinobi: The beginnings", an old textbook.

"You were supposed to know about that book already" Neji blankly noted.

"We'll it was obvious he's reading to pass his class, true it's easy for all of us- even Lee remembered well" Tenten shrugged. "I did hear though you skip classes during the academy days" Tenten added. Naruto looked towards his right, his head still down.

"I just don't get it though, why would civilians need to study those topics? They're not even ninja" She trailed.

"It's just an excuse made by the Hokage so that there would be a sense of equality here" Neji toned. "I find it a waste of time and resources though. It is clear after all that civilians shouldn't even be thought with such facts" Neji added.

"Anyways, who cares about those things? I just find it stupid really" Kiba said and then he looked back at Naruto.

"What I really don't get though is why he's still here" Kiba smirked.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Well he's useless as a ninja, why was he granted scholarship here anyways? He's not smart at all, we all know that" Kiba said with a chuckle.

"It was Tsunade-sama's decision really" Tenten said, looking afar from the mention of her idol and inspiration. She then looked at Naruto with a bit of disdain. "Naruto here just was lucky she's fond of him. If not well I'm sure he'll be sent back again in prison in no time" Tenten added. "So you better study Naruto"

"Can we please leave, I find contact with him uncomfortable" Hinata said; with a bit of malice n her voice.

"Sure sure, Hinata-sama, we don't want to waste time just for this trash anyway" Neji replied, with the same malice for Naruto like Hinata did.

"I-im sorry" Naruto uttered, head still down. His eyes searched for Hinata's but Hinata was already facing away.

Hinata paused but then walked away, her fists tightening as she closed it. Neji looked at Naruto with venom, and then went after Hinata.

"I seriously don't know what Hinata likes in you. Hinata's a sweet girl yet you blew her of" Tenten spoke. Naruto just remained quiet and looked down.

"Isn't that months ago? Man Hinata's got it bad, I knew she liked Naruto here in the past but well this guy is useless and a heartless bastard" Kiba said.

Tenten rolled her eyes and muttered 'boys'. "Well Im off" Tenten said, heading towards where Neji and Hinata are, who stood at a distance, waiting for them to follow.

Kiba clicked his tongue and then he left Naruto alone afterwards.

The said blond sighed in relied as he saw the backs of his once friends leave. He was lucky there were no harm this time. Usually Neji or Kiba would hit him whenever the chance and he can't fight back. He knew what would happen. It's either he would get beaten up since he's just a civilian or get in trouble when other villagers see. He didn't want to give Tsunade any trouble for that.

Looking at the sky and seeing the sun almost setting down, he placed his old –worn book unto his damaged backpack and walked home.

-o-o-o-

Two years since he was rescued from prison. During that time, changes occurred in Konoha.

Just days after himself now staying at Konoha, while recovering from the effects of his prison time, Madara Uchiha and his Zetsu clone army declared war on the five main hidden villages.

With Konoha not one of the five anymore (a fact that everyone blamed Naruto for) they simply focused in recovery from the economic downfall and also form the previous wars the village experienced; The Oto-Suna invasion and the Oto-Konoha war.

Because of Konoha's location where it won't be affected by the massive battle that will occur from to major factions of the war, it wasn't directly affected. They were wrong.

Konoha was lucky to send in spies and sentries to the Zetsu Army. Information was quickly revealed that Uchiha Madara's target was Konoha itself, bringing in a grudge of the village. Konoha too learned of the news that the Allied Shinobi Forces will let the Zetsu clones attack the village while they will use the momentary focus of the Zetsu forces in Konoha for their advantage. It was obvious that Kumo's A and Iwa's Onoki suggested the plan.

Tsunade was quick to send in messengers to plead of their decision but the Allied Shinobi leaders simply reasoned that it was Konoha's fault as Uchiha Madara was clearly once from Konoha.

In the end, Tsunade ordered Konoha to fortify their defences. Every Konoha shinobi and villager knew though they would fall from the more numerous Zetsu Army.

The first scoping forces were even too much of the still weakened Konoha forces. But the village's elite and determined ninja did not fall, yet they knew they would when the next wave of Zetsu clones arrive.

Konoha and even the Allied Forces did not anticipate the Juubi Artillery.

The Allied Forces were alarmed as Madara did a demonstration of the infinitesimal range of the Juubi super weapon. The village of Onusen located in the land of Frost was wiped of the map for that reason.

Konoha had lost its hope for that. Everyone in the village started saying goodbye's as destruction was eminent.

Then there was sudden alarming news. Before the gathered Allied Shinobi (and Samurai from the Land of Iron) clashed against the Zetsu Clones with added revived units by the effects of the Edo Tensei mass ninjutsu, the war was quickly ended which all had eyes had eyes upon Konoha, something happened overnight.

The Ten thousand Zetsu clones were massacred by an unknown enemy. All that was found were the mangled, burned, cut cleaned and deformed bodies of the clones and the terrain they were at changed. Even the Juubi was gone, all was left was the remains of the Gedo Mazo statue… which is even unidentifiable if one does not closely recognize the structure. Claw marks covered the area as well as soot, evidence of high temperature attacks occurred. The resurrected prominent shinobi on the other hand, nothing was found in their traces, but evidence suggested their reforming abilities could not even stand against the unusual high temperature jutsu that perhaps was used in the battle, which came from the clues left in the area afterwards.

What's bothering though was Madara Uchiha's disappearance and the discovery of Kabuto Yakushi, the new leader of Oto and also the user of the mas Impure World Resurrection Jutsu's corpse found at one of the main base of the said fallen army.

The corpse was identified by the Allied forces.

And for Madara Uchiha, he wasn't seen or heard for months.

Then came alarming news; on one night, Oto fell. Like the fate of the Zetsu clones, Oto's many hidden bases were found with huge claw marks and overheated earth. Bodies were left unrecognized as they were dismembered limb from limb or scorched.

The allied forces and some other villages especially Konoha who went to investigate the event could only found one evidence, from onlookers afar the two sites of the events; Scarlet light danced and flashed during the massacres. Sounds of booming explosions and detonations can be seen.

Other than that, nothing can be found with whoever was responsible for the Allied Shinobi Nation's and especially Konoha's enemy's demise.

This resulted in increased budget of almost all ninja village's defence as respective Daimyo's were alarmed at the unknown 'destroyer'. With increased military budget, it meant tension aroused to every villages. The possibility of the continuity of the fourth ninja war is high as every shinobi village seemed suspicious and wary of each other.

Somehow this prompts a trend. With increased military budget given to most hidden villages, the village themselves gained extra money. They started using their economy to increase and create bounties of Shinobi of enemy villages they want eliminated or captured. The bingo book became highly popular among shinobi as every Shinobi now has one in their person. Because of the said bounty given to every shinobi that is popular, shinobi hunting became not only a hunter Nin's job but for everyone.

Civilians also started to get notice of this trend and mostly the ones with the highest bounties became close to celebrities.

The Shinobi saw this and so they began to improve the advertisement in their own shinobi. In short, Shinobi missions, everything they do in duty is publicized and given to the media for everyone to see.

The civilians then created an international ranking based on bounty amount. In all, The Fourth Shinobi War still continued though it existed in a very different and dangerous manner. The ranking not only made the certain ranked shinobi visible to everyone but also proved the certain shinobi's strength. If one remains in a very high rank, survives against bounty hunters or shinobi on mission for his or her death then he or she is deserving of that rank.

This led for Konoha, to have means of rebuilding their long lost glory. Lately, the village was unpopular but somehow with the publicized shinobi activities, that could change.

Unlike other villages, Tsunade enforced a new educational system. Young shinobi were sent back to study, in a new institution called Konoha University for them to learn more in the different fields of shinobi discipline and also to adapt Suna's way of creating shinobi; quality over quantity (due to the decrease in shinobi population of the village, resulting from the passing wars) and other needed stuff for additional knowledge. She needed to make at least most of the Shinobi of her village to have knowledge about medical ninjutsu even the very basic ones. Civilians were even encouraged to take part as Konoha was the only ninja village wherein civilians are allowed to also have positions in the running of the village's systems. The University tackled Fuinjutsu, basic anatomy and medical ninjutsu, a repeat in the Academy's subjects and their more advanced courses. It also facilitates additional training in the basic shinobi fields (Nin, Tai and genjutsu) if one student wants.

The system granted merits. Konoha's economy improved more from the direct participation of the civilian side of the village. The civilians became less ignorant of the cases of shinobi events thus led them to even hand out several point of views that shinobi aren't able to think of; like money making.

Konoha's status improved and the village was suddenly popular because of the said group that is named, the Konoha Nine. These were the nine out of the once twelve that were rumoured to have made it to the finals in their very first chuunin exam.

In international rankings and Konoha Nine climbed higher places that alarmed the other villages. What's more is that the Konoha Nine were teenagers, greatly appealing the more numerous civilian that became fans and also they were heirs of great clans. One of them is even the apprentice of the legendary healer herself.

Sasuke Uchiha, who now returned to the village, injured soon after the Zetsu Army ordeal was finished. His mangekyou proved too much from the likes of the other ninja from other villages even from the Main villages. His rank overall was rank nineteen. The rest of Konoha Nine occupied the ranks twenty seven to thirty five.

Others also who were from Konoha that was ranked high were Kakashi Hatake (Rank Fifteen), Maito Gai (Rank Sixteen) and Tsunade (Rank Ten) - they all had their ranks based on their reputations. Despite not having missions, Tsunade was ranked high because she was a village leader which also equivalents some points for her ranking.

This led for Konoha to receive again the recognition form other villages. But they still weren't enough to be on par against the five main even the Land of Iron as their economies were bigger because of the joint trading bloc and also they had the overall average highest ranks compared to the other villages, with all the first ten slots owned by ninja's of their villages.

-o-o-o-

The Konoha Nine received their fame and in the Konoha University which they attended, they were treated better, this lead for them to somehow be the most popular students in the campus, who is located on the outskirts of Konoha.

As for Naruto, well despite being the once twelfth member of the once Konoha Twelve, he was treated differently.

The stigma associated for Konoha's once close collapse was still remembered by the villagers especially the students of the University.

He was often bullied and as even considered the most unpopular student of the whole.

His once friends, the Konoha Ten plus Hinata (who was the eleventh member of the once Konoha twelve) treated him the worse. Though the latter did not outright hated him, though she tolerated the other's actions towards him.

With the Konoha ten showing dislike towards him for the same reasons the rest of the population of Konoha has and Hinata being hateful for… Naruto not accepting her advances towards him when she needed him the most. (She did not think of Naruto's situation of being heartbroken at that time… as he just ended embarrassingly and hurtfully from a previous relationship with someone her unexpectedly cared for).

Tsunade was the only reason why Naruto was still in the village, when he was not exiled, as the Hokage who clearly everyone in the village clearly respected and adored (since she was the one to pull the village again from their crumbled experience) was close to the pariah.

She though cannot force everyone to like or at least be tolerant to the boy as she, like the Sandaime in the past cannot always focus her eyes on Naruto's situation. Also Naruto's position as a technical- prisoner of Konoha was still in effect.

Shino… the eleventh member of the once Konoha twelve was mainly neutral. He did not join the Konoha nine even if he technically was eligible as he was chuunin (Hinata is still genin at that time because of her new placements as one of the cadet branch of the Hyuuga). He was once Naruto's best friend and that memory made him to not act like others. As he also now was a jounin, he had more duties in that rank for even thinking of applying his hatred for the boy if possible if he has one.

The said boy now walked home passing through the more desolated passageways, for obvious reasons of his safety of course.

He lived in one of free supplied apartments, courtesy of the Hokage in the once Uchiha district. As for that, Sasuke Uchiha is technically his landlord. As the district now became a free boarding area of Konoha.

The said raven haired popular guy ignored him though, not wanting to deal with a weakling loudmouth (even if Naruto isn't exhibiting that trait anymore). He mostly stay clear of anyone aside from Sakura Haruno (who he tolerates much to Ino's jealousy) and his unofficial posse, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, who now attended the university as probated villagers of Konoha.

Naruto was fast to arrive in his small room, second floor to one of the many old buildings of the said district. The area was only consisting of three smaller rooms; a small living room, an even smaller bed room and equally sized bathroom.

He lacked any furniture's aside from a small table for him to dine on and an old double-decked bed he found in the past thrown already by someone.

'Well I'm home" He uttered blankly. He removed his hood revealing a mop of spiky blond hair and a thin slightly tanned face with whisker scars on each side.

For months he lived somewhat contently in his simple life, attend classes at days and at night's stay inside for fear of getting mugged. He is after all targeted by some schoolmates like him in the area or being taunted upon by younger kids.

He was unable to recall the events before that, when he was at prison. When he tried though, he only received blank memories.

Inoichi Yamanaka, one of the few people cordial to him in the village and personal psychologist told him about repressed memories from trauma. The man suggested to not thinking about it though because when he does, he would always return to his blank state like the first few weeks when he was rescued from the prison.

He once was always if not in Tsunade's office at Inoichi's office. He stopped heading to the place though when Ino Yamanaka played him like a fool.

The said girl asked him out. They were together for two months until Ino sadistically told him it was a dare.

Naruto was devastated after that and that resulted in at times, for him to cry after Ino's taunts at him in school. He developed feelings for at that time after all.

That also resulted in Konoha nine's method of punishing Naruto, using Ino as a last resort in case their insults and beating do not work at him.

Naruto hated it but somehow he accepted his situation as being the village's pariah for eighteen years.

Tsunade and Shizune were kind to him though. He was supposed to work for his expenses but instead he worked thrice a week in Tsunade's office whom was really happy for the help (if not for the job) in fixing her paperwork. As him taking a job from Konoha's villagers has a chance equal to anyone from the village cracking the algorithms of the Fuinjutsu Respawn System.

Naruto's life made him humble, thrifty and quiet. Tsunade and Shizune were happy for this as mostly at times Naruto does more what he's supposed to do in Tsunade's office.

The work granted him weekly groceries brought by Shizune towards his room at the Uchiha district. The two came to know about overcharging and even if Tsunade knowing she can punish the ones responsible, she cannot stop always the muggings when Naruto manages to buy groceries and walking home.

The two periodically buy Naruto clothes also, though the blond refuses mostly at times as he's contended in his few belongings somehow.

This was Naruto Uzumaki's current life, sometimes though the blond can think that something is definitely happening. His mind can sometimes tell him this isn't what really is happening. He's confused with it though and ignores the thought mostly.

Little did he know he was right and that something involved the blank series of his life that he doesn't seems to remember at all; when he was in prison.

-o-o-o-

Naruto stopped in his tracks. His eyes narrowed upon the door of his room. Despite losing his shinobi abilities, his senses still were honed. They told him someone was inside.

He was wary as maybe somebody was fool enough to get in his house. Tsunade was really nasty when it comes to anyone who comes into his sanctuary, even more so when she sees someone publically hitting Naruto. There was one time Tsunade caught someone, he was found with several fractures all over… and Tsunade forbid anyone to heal him so she can do it herself in the most painful way as possible.

His senses were right; someone was inside his small room. He heard a sigh… a familiar one somehow and a then a rustle.

'Someone is lying on my bed?' He thought as he anticipated whoever the person was. His door opened and his eyes became wide.

Blue eyes looked towards his own. The said eyes were similar but different. Whereas Naruto's were submissive, this one was commanding.

Upon eye contact, information bombarded his mind like a truck.

The missing gaps of his memory during his prison time were clear. Then he came to know who the person calmly looking at him was.

"Boss" He uttered.

He suddenly knew who his real self was. He was Naruto Uzumaki, yes but he also wasn't. He was just a clone. He also knew the same aged boy in front of him was also Naruto but again at the same time, isn't.

They both knew Naruto Namikaze, known as Naruto Uzumaki by everyone died months ago.

The clone came to know his memory was altered by the same guy standing in front of him. He also came to know that his purpose was done… and somehow his _will_ also will follow.

Before his emotions would be gone though, he felt sadness. Not for himself as he knew his task was completed, but for Konoha. The village failed for redeeming themselves for Naruto Uzumaki.

"Thank you for your task Naruto clone" Said the boy. His voice was similar but different from 'Naruto-clone'. Whereas Naruto-clone's was baritone but hoarse from the lack of talking and his demure demeanour, the boy in front of him was rich, even somehow a musical version, husky even.

Naruto-clone had his eyes wide for the statement. He was programmed to obey the boy in front of him and his reasoning knew he doesn't deserve kindness or anything. His task was done and he felt fulfilled at that.

"I-im just happy to be of service boss" Naruto-clone replied.

The boy smiled and somehow Naruto-clone found himself blushing. Not because of attraction but because of adoration. His main was after all smiling at him.

"Well here goes" The boy spoke and Naruto-clone found himself nodding.

Naruto-clone closed his eyes as blackness took over. He was happy to know he had done his job and also to leave the life Konoha has given him.

Naruto-clone became transparent pale and he opened his eyes again. Once were submissive were now blank. His emotions and will was gone.

"Report back to the others, bring in the prisoner" The boy said in a commanding but kind tone.

"As you wish Naru-sama" The clone monotonously spoke.

'Naru' waved his arms and then the clone suddenly puffed out of existence. Information surged inside his mind.

A few seconds later, Naru sighed.

"You had your chance Konoha. Apologies will never be accepted" He said with a sigh.

_"I propose we give the village a chance" Naru said. His red blood eyes looked at the other five with him inside a certain room only filled with a center rectangular table._

_"Why? They hated him… they don't deserve any chance of redeem" Said another blond who also had red eyes. His features were shadowed by darkness as the room was illuminated weakly. Everyone can see his outline though; he had wavy- spiky hair swept back. He was the slightly tallest of the six and also had a more muscle in his lean body compared to the rest._

_"He's right you know…" A female voice said. Like the male before, her features were hidden from the dimness of the room. The only visible trait of her was her equally blood-red eyes and also waist length wavy hair that was also blond._

_"Well technically its fair and a not fair proposition Naru here gave" Said a blond male that had medium length hair, with one of his red eyes covered by his bangs. He had a grin as he spoke. "We'll be giving them 'fairly a chance' but also we do know the outcome right? They still would hate Naruto" He added. "Think of it as some drama before the storm… or something like that" He finished with a smirk._

_Naruto or Naru chuckled. "Man that is just weird, anyways so you guys agree?"_

_"I agree. Plus… we need time for resources. We're going to be free someday" Finished the remaining female with a blond bob styled hair._

A few minutes later, Naruto was found sitting on one of the chairs that came with the dining table. "That was fast" He spoke to himself.

"Well" He stood up and stretched. His black cloak that he wore earlier was now discarded revealing a simple grey long-sleeved shirt and jeans along with black sneakers. "Time to get Madara" He said. 'After he was forced to confess, Naruto Namikaze would be free… 'He thought. A smile of longing came to his handsome tanned, and specifically scar less face.

-o-o-o-

Cerulean blue eyes looked around the small apartment. Naruto's mind was scanning the memories of his doppelganger. He disliked most of it as he scanned.

"Standby until I get there. I don't feel like seeing him now" Naruto ordered.

In truth he was speaking telepathically towards his clones. They were after all parts of his self. He can even feel what every clone feels and like always the clones feel nothing.

'As you wish Boss' they replied n his mind in unison.

The said clones were waiting near Konoha's walls the nearest to where Naruto was at now. They numbered six, including the recent arrival of the doppelganger clone Naruto dismissed. All six now guarded the unconscious Madara Uchiha or with his real name, Obito Uchiha.

Naruto walked towards the room. He looked at the double bed and sighed, deciding to lie down to think for a while.

Lying down, his hands where at the back of his neck. His eyes looked above; seeing the wooden roof of the first bunk of the bed. Hand carvings were seen, drawn by the Naruto-clone.

He felt the sadness of the clone and Naruto was relieved he dismissed the clone for it.

Despite knowing his clone's lack any will and emotions, he didn't like them to suffer. _They_ after all look more like Naruto Namikaze was than he himself was, even if he was a main.

"Well everything is going to change, this village owes him a lot, and by that extent me" Naruto spoke. He got up and went towards a carton box. He knew from the memories of the clone that this was where his clothes were placed. Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

A thick sweater in orange caught his eye. He crouched down and picked it up. Looking at it, he did a disgusted face. The sweater was clearly two sizes big than his frame and three sizes big for the Naruto-clone.

"Oi clone, try absorbing some plants or trees okay? Youre too thin" Naruto spoke, tapping on his mental connection with his clones.

"Yes boss" The said clone replied.

Naruto sighed as he removed his grey long-sleeved shirt, exposing a ripped but lean torso. He smirked when he recalled the memories of the Naruto-clone. The clone's body was so thin, highly in contrast with Naruto's defined.

Discarding the grey long sleeve, he then wore the orange thick sweater.

Naruto frowned looking down at what he wore. "Well at least it's comfortable" Naruto told himself. He then walked out of the small room and unto the small apartment. Stepping outside, he placed the hood upwards, covering his face. His bangs did not brush past his eyes unlike the Naruto-clone, but the hood's size was enough to cover his more handsome face like the clone did.

Walking through the streets, heading towards the direction where his clones where, he was quickly surrounded by familiar faces. They were some of his university schoolmates, and from the memories of his clone, they physically assaulted him for fun.

"Fancy seeing you here Narutard" Spoke one of the guys. He had piercings all over that Naruto can't help but wince, not because of the pain in putting them for the first time but because of the style… which did not suit the guy's kind-ish face.

Naruto did not answer but underneath his hood he grinned. He was pissed inside after all and he knew he can vent out his anger towards the people that tormented his clone and to the extent his self.

"He's not answering Dai" Said one of the thugs.

"Well we don't need words to hit him don't we?" 'Dai' said with a sneer.

All of them, number seven didn't get to do anything when Naruto's figure vanished then reappeared just in front of Dai. Less than a second Dai was sent flying a few feet away, after a sickening sound of fist hitting face.

Then suddenly each of the thugs last saw Naruto appearing in each one of them then blackness came.

"Well that felt nice" Naruto shrugged and resumed his walk, leaving seven unconscious teenagers lying on the desolated streets. "One hit through… man they're out of shape" He added looking at his slightly tanned knuckle.

-o-o-o-

Naruto looked above a colossal wall in front of him. The western part of Konoha was close to its external walls.

He knew there was a huge sensory barrier or bubble surrounding the whole villager and this part of the wall was covered inside it.

He was not bothered though, as he knew he won't be cross or disturbing the sensory bubble. He went in actually without passing through the dome with Obito Uchiha in hand.

The clones on the other hand he simply summoned them to his location when he was 'transported inside the village.

Naruto turned is face to the right, and from the shadows as it was already close to six, appeared his clones. The, all six looked identical. All of them had the same tanned angular but rounded face with whisker scars on the cheeks. The five wore clothes composing of a tattered stained prisoner uniform, the ones that Konoha inmates wore. They lacked footwear and on their feet and wrists were damaged manacles. The other one, the Naruto clone that acted as the doppelganger wore identical sweater that Naruto wore. Also, he wore faded pants. Despite the color, like the other clones, the clothes were transparent also.

The six's eyes were bluish grey but blank. Even the lively color of blond that shaded their hare was transparent and dull.

One of the clones carried an unconscious man with tattered clothing. He wore a cracked mask that covered half of his face. His eyes were closed but if they were open, one would be covered by the mask and the other would be having the famed Sharingan.

"I'll take it from here, I'll dismiss you all now" Naruto said.

The clones simply nodded while one, the doppelganger remained neutral. With a nod from Naruto, the five clones vanished simply, leaving Naruto, the doppelganger and Obito, who fell to the ground with a thud alone.

"You head to the prison cell. You know where it is. Begin the extraction; I'm sure the preserving seals we placed there preserved the bodies of those monsters. Don't leave until every corpse is extracted. Then wait for my orders" Naruto told the doppelganger clone.

"As you wish boss" the clone replied stoically.

"Oh and leave the sweater now, I don't want anyone to wonder why Im I appearing in two places at once… though I can do that" Naruto deadpanned. The clone nodded and removed the sweater.

The said sweater which now was discarded to the ground had lost its transparency and was then again returned to solid looking orange.

Naruto looked at the body of the clone and he frowned.

"Also, after you get extract one of the corpse or get nutrients from anything, just not people or animals, do some exercises okay? And do it without rest for a week. Im uncomfortable looking at my clones scrawny" Naruto added.

"Very well boss" the clone replied and knowing it was cue, he vanished simply like the others.

Naruto, left alone with the other man sighed. He furrowed his blonde eyebrows at the man. "Well time to get this over with, I wanted to see baa-chan and Shizune-neechan after all" Naruto said with a shrug as he walked towards where Obito lied and picked him up towards his shoulders. Then he too vanished like the clones.

-o-o-o-

Tsunade was alone inside his office, finishing the last batch of paperwork that she (surprisingly) did all afternoon. She wished sometimes though that the current day was the day when Naruto is present. The boy did wonders to her job as he was even more competent than her in the realms of her paperwork.

She paused and narrowed is eyes. That chakra was familiar...

She longed for Naruto's happiness and she knew Naruto longed for his life in the past when he was able to manipulate chakra. Sometimes, Tsunade would catch him glance upon her window. She knew Naruto remembered the times he carelessly enters through that 'entrance'.

It was her surprise seeing Naruto smirking at her on the said window.

"Impossible" She uttered. Her office was at the highest floor of the Administrations Building. Unless Naruto has access to his chakra, he couldn't have arrived in that way.

But then one look at the blond's eyes stunned her. The eyes she has been used to seeing for months were different from this blond but also similar.

"Baa-chan" Naruto spoke first.

Tsunade's eyes were wide. The Naruto she knew never called her that name ever since he was out from prison.

"Sorry about your ANBU, I need to speak to you now" Naruto added as he stepped on the floor of the office. Tsunade noted the change of tone from the speaker. It appeared tense now without the childish (but charming) tone Naruto used when he called a nick name.

"N-Naruto?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She was supposed to be alarmed, but seeing the boy that Naruto should have been (though the boy was attractive like the boy's father was).

'I'm more ways him… 'Naruto thought. "I have someone for you to meet" He said and did a grin that somehow affected Tsunade's memories. It was Naruto… the old Naruto's impish grin.

A thud was heard and Tsunade's eyes were wide; Naruto threw 'someone' he was holding.

"Madara" Tsunade gasped. Then her hazel eyes looked at Naruto's blue.

"He'll tell you everything" Naruto said and Tsunade can only nod in response, too shocked upon the fast pacing of revelations.

* * *

Hello minna, I revised this chapter, removing certain things and for that I'm sorry. I removed the Fuinjutsu Respawn thing as it would create extremely overpowered characters. Some mid tier ninja would become deadly high tier like Ino with her shintenshin.

Based on the reviews, next chapter would feature some sections of explanation to avoid confusion. Also, the doppelganger isnt a Naruto as he is just a clone and Naru or Naruto Uzumaki (living, scar less, fit, little bit mature, 17-18 years old) is one of the remnants. The original Naruto is dead for months now... though he resembles closely to Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze.


	5. Chapter 2: Lone ANBU: Kyuubi

**Remnants of Naruto**

_Chapter 2- Lone ANBU: Kyuubi_

* * *

Timeline:

Age 12- _Naruto gets framed and is sentenced to Konoha Correctional Facility_

Age 15- _Naruto gets kidnapped by Madara and the Kyuubi is extracted from him, leaving him damaged. Konan, Pein and Itachi nursed him back for their own reasons and he escapes afterwards. He is found again and Konoha finds that the Kyuubi inside him is gone._

_- Oto- Konoha war climaxes. Villagers expected Naruto to help in the war as he is the jinchuuriki. His status has been spread out and known village wide. Oto wins war when news of Sasuke killing Orochimaru spreads. Konoha's great five status is stripped of from their power and influence decrease resulting in the villagers to blame Naruto for his uselessness._

_- Treatment of the villagers, lack of the feeling of chakra from the Kyuubi and his own and lastly his loneliness resulted in him to start feeling phantom pains physical, mental and emotional; he also felt depression. Naruto starts to cope in fiction; his imaginary friends relieved._

_- As war ended, he was placed again in prison to continue his term._

Age 16-_ Naruto Uzumaki dies in prison, succumbing to wounds and also wishing forh is own demise. Remnants started to exist._

_- Unexplained phenomena occurred at the Prison, rescue was quickly done afterwards. Naruto (doppelganger) with other survivors were saved. Doppelganger attends the now established university._

Age 18 (Given if Naruto lived)-_ Madara Uchiha declared war on the Great Five. The great Five formed an alliance with Land of Iron. Fourth Shinobi World War begins. Madara attacks Konoha. After days of fighting Konoha starts to lose. Madara's forces are found mysteriously slaughtered overnight. Madara Uchiha was never seen again._

_- International Rankings Were created in relation to bounty amount of shinobi. Konoha's Kakashi, Gai and the Konoha Nine climbed up the rankings._

Present (Months later)- _Remnant Naruto replaces doppelganger and meets Tsunade with Madara Uchiha with him._

* * *

Tsunade's eyes were wide. It was washed with tears as she heard Madara/ Obito's monotonous voice speaking. She knew he was under some sort of genjutsu, from the tone and look of his blank Sharingan eyes.

Madara sprawled on the floor, had his back rested on one of the walls of the office and Naruto was standing beside him, causally leaning on the wall with one of his leg cross with the other.

Tsunade then looked at Naruto. It took a couple of seconds for Tsunade to respond from her initial shock at seeing the one that she failed miserably. Then she quickly grabbed hold of the blond and gave him a fierce hug.

Tears fell from her eyes as she grieved for what she did… or fail to prevent. Naru however simply just smiled and accepted the gesture though he winced a little bit from the strength of the hug.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Tsunade sobbed and repeated the words. Naruto on the other and sighed and returned the hug then replied.

"Youre forgiven as always baa-chan" Naruto said and Tsunade broke of the hug. "You know what baa-chan, even if you saw me as a criminal, you helped me you know?" Naruto elaborated.

"No" Tsunade uttered. "You're not a criminal, I'm sorry Naruto" She said.

Naruto only smiled at the words.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me in all these months?" Tsunade asked.

"What Im going to tell you baa-chan should remain a secret? If not, I'm sorry but I have to leave and not contact you again" Naruto replied after a deep breath.

Tsunade even when not knowing that Naruto is innocent still liked him and now that she knew that she sort of failed one person that reminded her greatly of her Dan and Nawaki, she vowed to follow Naruto's wishes. But she still will not abandon her duties of being the leader of her village. She didn't like this though if Naruto will turn out someone who would bring harm to her village, which was an expected probability. Naruto seem to know what Tsunade is thinking so he spoke in assurance.

"What Im telling you won't harm the village, indirectly or directly… in fact, I'm helping it" Now Tsunade is even more curious. "The person who you met for months is a clone I created" Naruto said making Tsunade seem surprised then she was quick to voice her confusion.

"I conducted medical scans to you every month… I should have known if you're a clone or not"

"Just trust me baa-chan. plus, you would have noticed my chakra coils now being back if that clone was me right?" Naruto said. "And… I perfected the Shadow Clone. It was an incomplete jutsu after all" Naruto added surprising the village leader.

Before Tsunade can ask, Naruto continued. "For months my clones have been protecting Konoha from foreign village invasions" Naruto said.

"What? Invasions? Naruto, you are confusing me" Tsunade voiced.

"With your shinobi's rankings in the international ranks, some village wanted them their demise so that their own shinobi can climb up the spots your shinobi occupied and some maybe are insulted that a mere village such as Konoha, ridiculous really since this is once one of the five, as your ninja are strong somehow" Naruto elaborated, he wasn't discreet on replacing the Konoha nine as 'you're shinobi'. Tsunade clearly heard this but did not comment. "Other villages are now aware of Konoha's shinobi abilities and like Kumo are planning to kidnap children from shinobi clans or even civilians; as they possibly have genetic traits of certain bloodlines. Some simply wanted to harm the village, every attack they did, my clones have stopped them before they can succeed or your ANBU's can even get wind of their existence" Naruto added to the now obviously stunned Tsunade. "I tell you baa-chan to trust me, can you do that? If you want proof, I can give you some though it might take time since my clones are quick to erase evidences of any attacking shinobi or mercenaries' existence"

Looking at Naruto, Tsunade cannot help to trust the teen. The blond has been abandoned by anyone in the village and her doing that would repeat things to occur again, Naruto's betrayal. "Yes Naruto, but I have one question, why?"

"You command the village… I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I ordered Konoha to be protected. I have no love for the village and its people but you, Shizune-neechan and even Tonton live here… simple as that" Naruto answered. "The village might have recovered a bit form the past wars but from the shinobi my clones have killed, Konoha's defences would fall and you would be forced to give up your life."

Naruto's statement touched Tsunade. She would have felt offended at the thought of being protected if she herself is considered one of the strongest ninja in the land but looking at Naruto's eyes she knew his logic was concrete. She would give her life to the village, a promise she vowed to the said village and also to the boy in front of her, so to protect her, Naruto has to protect the village also.

"But you said it has been months already, and your clones have protected the village ever since, why are you here?" Tsunade asked. "Why reveal yourself to me now?"

"Three reasons. One is that, the doppelganger is suffering from emotional trauma… so great I even felt it far away to where I was staying at that time. He's now retired by the way. I felt what he felt when I took over his memories. Aside from that, well the others; my friends are going sick with him" Naruto paused pointing at the unmoving Madara. "Being in the same place as they are. I also hate him enough for him to exist" Naruto continued. "And last reason is that… I've heard villages are starting to form alliances. True my clones can handle most ninja's but this possible alliance would double or triple the number of attacks. Increasing their number isn't the case as Konoha or other villages would know of their presence and that could start a war; which currently I don't want to happen" Naruto said. "My presence here would help prevent those ninjas even if they are formed from alliances of two or more villages. Hence protecting the village longer and well it's time for the truth to be revealed. That I am innocent"

Tsunade again found herself surprised at the way Naruto spoke. The blond after all, before he became secluded and introverted; which now she knew was just a clone, was brash and a knucklehead.

Then thinking about the clone that acted as Naruto, she voiced her question from her curiosity. "Naruto, why did you use a doppelganger?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to see the village if they have changed their treatment of me yet… they didn't" Naruto replied. Tsunade felt a pang on her chest hearing that. She deem the village would now have a lesser chance of being forgiven by someone who has protected it for months… someone who has served the village's greater good ever since he was born.

Then Tsunade recalled rumours, she knew some deep secrets that she and ANBU were the only ones who knew. Recently some Konoha citizens even shinobi started getting missing, all were investigated to have told someone they knew of that they were trying to get to the now closed of Prison. Ever since that incident when the Konoha correctional Facility, found deep within the Konoha Mountain range; where the monument is connected, Tsunade had ordered the place to be shut down and closed off. Some of her ANBU were found dead at the village after last known that they were missing in duty right at the Prison.

An urban legend from her village, recently created involved a spectre of death. It was an appearance of a teenager, either male or female… they have blond hair and stoic dead blue eyes; these were the ones who saw them described. They weren't fully interviewed as even Inoichi cannot discover form their subconscious accurate memories as they all are in hysterics. What's worse is that all committed suicide days after their incidents.

Thinking about it, she was quick to connect Naruto to the spectre.

"N-naruto, those clones…" Tsunade trailed. Naruto did a smile of assurance upon Tsunade's slightly fearful face.

"Yeah, they're mine. I can't afford for them to be known in existence and well luckily they actually do look creepy" Naruto replied.

Tsunade pondered at what Naruto just said. Creepy isn't the word to describe the now known Naruto's clones. Everyone who went missing then found dead afterwards in the village, even her ANBU were investigated to have committed suicide. Inoichi stopped scanning their memories as he himself is certainly bothered by their jumbled up memories, evident from the results of fear. For someone to have suddenly turned hysteric enough to cause mental breakdowns and acts of killing themselves just because of fear, they sure would have encountered something scary even battle hardened ANBU were not immune to it.

Then Tsunade recalled the start of it all, when Naruto and some other inmates were rescued from the prison. A certain phenomena still wasn't investigated properly since the rescue.

"When the time your clone was rescued…" Tsunade trailed.

The knowing Naruto then answered directly. "I didn't know about that part, maybe some biological weapon. I did my research but I can't find anything. I used that opportunity to escape baa-chan… again I didn't find anything" Naruto was confident in his mental fortitude. He lied about that fact as he and the others like him can't afford to know of the nature of their existence. Tsunade was no enemy, he assured himself but it was best that only a few people know of a knowledge that could result in their one of few weaknesses.

"I see, so what did you find about hat incident?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing actually... It creep me out really seeing fellow inmates suddenly drop dead and become rabid. Only guys that were placed in the lowest level floor and some lucky ones in the second level were saved from that weird light pulse… that's it" Naruto replied. He didn't need to lie about what he just said as it actually described what happened. He also knew that what he said matched what Tsunade currently knew, from the mind readings of Inoichi in the past conducted form his fellow inmates that survived and his clone.

"Yeah, that is what we uncovered also" Tsunade trailed.

"Anyways, back to the topic baa-chan, it's your call what will you do to him. But I want him dead as soon as possible. We could have just killed him because of what he did to me… my life, but bringing him here would clear me of my charges… I am innocent" Naruto said and Tsunade found herself feeling a pang of heavy guilt on her chest.

"I will announce the village tomorrow of your innocence and he will be sentenced to a death penalty and I will personally do it" Tsunade determinedly replied, she hoped to at least please Naruto for what she just said.

Naruto smiled in response. "Thanks baa-chan, I don't care what the villagers might think of me afterwards, all I want is to be cleared to a crime I never have committed." Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Tsunade uttered, having the urge to cry again.

"Baa-chan, Make me your ANBU, if you think you're guilty and I'm sure you do. Help me do my task, all I want was always to protect my precious people and you, Shizune-neechan and Tonton are the only ones here in the village. I can't make you leave this place, so I'm here to help not for this village's security but for yours… and Shizune-neechan and Tonton's also" Naruto said.

That request can't be denied by Tsunade. Naruto, she trusted is telling the truth protected the village for her sake. Technically, he should be an ANBU as the purpose of the branch is to follow the village leader. What Tsunade wants is for the village's protection and Naruto is technically doing it. "Alright, I'll grant you that position" She said making Naruto nod and smile. If someone finds out, she can make a cover story and thinking about it, Naruto's plan sure is intelligent, Tsunade remarked.

"You'll be a lone agent" She added.

"Can I have a kitsune mask? I am the recent jinchuuriki of the demon fox after all" Naruto added with a grin and Tsunade cannot help herself but chuckle.

"Fine" She said.

"Thanks baa-chan!" Naruto said.

"Naruto… thank you" Tsunade said.

"No problem. You do love me like a younger brother after all. Though I would say son but you don't look like a mom to me" Naruto remarked. Tsunade found herself surprised at that compliment then she could not help herself but blush.

"Oh quiet you" She said and Naruto laughed.

"So, you need help with some of your paperwork?" Naruto asked. "I have nothing else to do anyway" Naruto added.

"W-what?" Tsunade asked. Inside she felt glad, she despised paperwork after all.

"Paperwork, I helped the guy that helped me when he does it. I don't really know why you find it boring really" Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Tsunade pondered.

"I can't tell you yet who he is. I'm acting on orders from him really. I promised though what Im doing will never put this village to harm. You do love it after all" Naruto said.

Again, Tsunade found herself gobsmacked by Naruto's words. It just showed Naruto cared… openly cared and it definitely touched Tsunade as it reminded her of her deceased family, Dan and the still caring and present Shizune.

"Im just happy you're helping me brat. I honestly can't believe im agreeing in doing advance work, Shizune dated a quota for me to do every day She would be surprised I done tomorrow's." Tsunade smirked and Naruto smiled. Tsunade stood up and Naruto followed her towards her table.

"You do know, your life would be better if you do paperwork advanced" Naruto said. "The guy that helped me was the leader of his own village too… he disliked paperwork seriously. I even recalled Jiji-san… the sandaime hating paperwork also" Naruto trailed.

"I guess it's just leaders of the village commonly disliked" Tsunade said. Inside, she was curious who the person Naruto was mentioning that helped him.

Few minutes have passed and Tsunade's office still had people present inside. The place smelled of instant ramen as currently Naruto and Tsunade were eating. Tsunade ordered her ANBU to buy some as Naruto reminded her of him being denied service. The female blonde was surprised that Naruto was casual about the treatment but Naruto explained it can't be helped that the villagers are jerks to him. Usually, the doppelganger would be saddened being reminded of his life. Naruto added that it was saddening too but he should simply move on and ignore things that won't do benefits for him.

Currently they already finished some stacks of paperwork. Tsunade a little bit though, started liking doing paperwork with Naruto as Naruto showed a technique in having a little form of entertainment doing a task she hated; every request and other matters discussed on every paper that Tsunade needed to be signed made Naruto chuckle and he told her that some things are just too ridiculous, in short, making fun of paperwork help Naruto avoid boredom in doing it. He explained he does it with his friends, people Tsunade noted Naruto avoid talking about to her. She knew though that Naruto was overly fond of them form the way his voice relaxes and his far out expression. She also knew the blond misses them, whoever and wherever they are.

Naruto just finished his own cup of ramen when he suddenly had a far flung look on his face that Tsunade quickly noted.

"Got it" Naruto uttered in response and he looked at Tsunade, his face now gone from contentment happiness and now replaced with stoic seriousness. "My clones found an attack force from Soragakure" Naruto spoke making Tsunade wide eyed. Sora had a reputation embedded in her after all, after facing them in the third shinobi world war. They might have fallen, last time she recalled but it was because the hidden village and the land it belonged to was assaulted by all of the five main hidden villages at that time as they showed a great threat with their advanced technology.

"Sora… you mean it's…" Tsunade trailed. 'Back?'

"It resurfaced four months ago last time I recall. Been attacking Konoha ever since. My clone told me that the attacking force of four squads is airborne with their chakra wing tech things… don't worry, I'll handle them." Naruto replied and did an assurance.

"They're airborne!?" Tsunade repeated, visible recalling the memories fighting against shinobi that can fly.

"Yep, don't worry though since I'll handle them. I'll be leaving now baa-chan oh and I have to exit through your window… I know you hate it in the past" Naruto said again Tsunade found his behaviour of being mature compared to the past is always surprising.

"Go on, be careful brat" She said fondly. She wanted to ask where the attack is from but is hesitant. She knew Naruto had secrets after all and as long as it won't harm her village, she won't push boundaries.

"South western forests, thirteen kilometres from the nearest outpost of the village" Naruto suddenly said as he stepped on the window. "That's where the attack is at but don't send anyone to check, just trust me baa-chan" Naruto added and then he vanished in a sound of subtle booming static that surprised Tsunade as it wasn't any Body Flicker variation that she know of.

"I will trust you Naruto" Tsunade was left pondering and then she glanced at the paperwork finished, she found herself smiling. "Glad you're back"

-o-o-o-

A sudden sound of booming static was heard in one area, south-west from Konoha. Then silence consumed the place though as the natural sounds of wildlife such as crickets and other animals were not present ever since the place was occupied.

Above the sky, if one can look properly were Sky Ninja's with their chakra prospered wings of flight. They were not aware of several sets of eyes looking from below, hidden under the cover of leaves and darkness.

"Report" Naruto said to the nearest clone. The said clone did not look at his original but replied in the usual stoic manner.

"Twenty five boss"

Naruto looked above. His blue eyes briefly turned red. "Man I wish Sentan is here… or Emi, they can clear them faster and easier" Naruto uttered to himself, knowing talking causally to clones is just a waste of time.

His sclera turned back to his normal blue.

"On my orders, charge in or well above. No survivors" Naruto spoke. Despite the normal tone he used, his voice was heard by all clones in the area.

"Got it boss" The clone in the same tree with Naruto replied. Naruto heard mentally the other replies though from the various clones, numbering fifteen scattered through different trees or underneath one.

'Hmm, I wonder where the aerial base is at.' Naruto wondered, knowing that the Sky ninja squadron always have a floating fort nearby so they can rest when not attacking.

"Okay. Do it" Naruto released the order and the nearby clone and nineteen others all vanished in a sudden sound of booming distorted static. Naruto though with his better perception can see all of his clones simply amplified their speed with a burst of chakra from their feet; the sound came from a chakra coating created passively whenever Naruto and his clones uses chakra.

Each clone suddenly appeared underneath each of their targets then quickly executes either an uppercut, or a basic punch. From their limbs appeared a larger spectral crimson fist the size thrice each clone's knuckle that collided with the enemy. Each sound of grunts or screams came from the victims which now came crashing down the ground along with the clones.

Six remained from the Sky ninja which now were aware of the sudden attack. They increased their altitudes hoping to gain distance. Some then brought out their kunai launchers and opened fired below.

Naruto suddenly used his own Shunshin, his body also creating passively a chakra shroud of crimson. He reappeared two seconds later on the nearest airborne target, above a female Sora kunoichi that suddenly was wide-eyed. Naruto twisted then did a punch, unlike his clones; the spectral fist that appeared was much larger, similar size of Naruto's height.

All it took was one hit for the Kunoichi to either be dead or unconscious, probably the latter as the hit clearly broke her spine and sent her crashing down the ground fast.

Naruto vanished again before several kunai can nick him, not penetrating the bubble of red that coated him. He reappeared in a sound of booming static to the nearest Sora ninja who was left wide-eyed. Naruto did an uppercut and a body size spectral fist hit the ninja dead on, sending him upwards. He collided with another sky shinobi above.

Naruto vanished again, leaving only a boom and reappeared above the two colliding sky ninja. He did a downward punch and the spectral crimson fist appeared that sent unmoving bodies crashing down, fast.

All three snapped out of their shocked state of surprise and launched a volley of kunai from their kunai launchers. Naruto free fall downwards to the spattered sky ninja and took him out with one blow, same as his fallen comrades before. The kunais simply hit air obviously.

One of the two who's a kunoichi yelled a curse and launched an exploding tag equipped kunai with her launcher.

The said tag exploded covering Naruto in a shroud of flare. She laughed in glee at her deed and she was congratulated with her remaining comrade.

To their surprise, the flare was blown out by a crimson air blast. The two were hit with the said crimson gust and noticed burning pain on their exposed skins.

Their training and fortitude made them resist the impaling damage of the pain they now experienced. One of them, the male clearly knew the ailment to be a chakra burn judging from the heat that directly resulted from Naruto's thick chakra.

Naruto landed safely on the ground as his momentum was interrupted by the said kunai tag blast. He looked up calmly and saw the two sky ninja soared past him, fast heading to Konoha.

Making a fist towards the Sora ninja, he uttered. "Ignite"

Seconds after, the two Sora ninja's yelled, thrashed and cried in pain as they fell towards the ground after a sudden flare which they knew came from the now gone spectral gashes that burned their skins earlier.

Naruto did not bother to look if they survived or not, he knew his clones are sweeping everyone and erasing their presences, alive or dead by 'absorbing' them.

He's more focused now as earlier during fighting airborne, he saw far above the sky the floating fortress.

He vanished again in booming static as he used his modified body flicker to jump upwards.

-o-o-o-

'Again, I seriously wish Sentan or Emi were here.' He thought as he fell downwards, his jump wasn't high enough for him to get to the fortress' location.

Just before he can slam on the ground he twisted his body and landed on his feet and arm.

'Well Jougen would do well also' Naruto thought and then he found himself surrounded by his clones waiting for his orders. He knew they finished absorbing the corpses; none survive his attack.

He looked above, and then took a deep breath. 'Bijou beam would work' He thought as he again used his modified body flicker, this time cracks appeared on the earth he stood at previously.

Appearing mid-air he twisted himself until his front was facing the sky.

"Bijou Beam" He uttered as he brought his palms upwards. A spectral crimson fox head the size thrice Naruto's body suddenly appeared and opened it mouth. Inside the mouth that was near Naruto's palms came out a thick Naruto body-wide light beam of crimson that travelled in a straight line. A few seconds later, a bright explosion occurred high above the clouds.

Outbalanced from a strong attack, Naruto was brought down by gravity slamming on the ground on his back. Luckily, that attack somehow made his Crimson shroud thicker which absorbed the impact. He stood up and stretched, above where sparks showed by debris from the fortress which now on their way to the forest grounds.

Naruto can see them have bits of crimson patches though showing he contaminated the attack like the two sky ninja he detonated earlier.

"Ignite" He uttered and suddenly his crimson coat of chakra became transparent again.

Back above, the debris coated with crimson patches detonated in a flare of fire in similar color. Only dust remained after that.

"Well that's it" Naruto said as he looked at his clones that blankly looked at him. "Just call me when you encounter a problem you guys can't handle okay?" Naruto said.

Naruto heard a collective response of "yes boss" which made him smile and nod back. He vanished from the area then leaving a booming sound of static. Seconds later, the clones too left with their modified body flickers and scattered to continue their discreet patrol, knowing ANBU would investigate the disturbance they sure would have felt earlier.

Quickly arriving at the administration building roof top undetected, he then found his way to the familiar window.

Entering the said window, he was tackled by a hug by a familiar grey blur.

Shizune held on tight on Naruto as if fearing the blond will leave any time. Naruto glancing at Tsunade let him know that the village leader told Shizune everything.

"She arrived minutes earlier, wondering why I'm still at the office" Tsunade said making Naruto grin.

"Naruto, Im so sorry" Shizune sobbed, her mouth also released a couple of words that were muffled by her crying. Naruto uncomfortably chuckled and simply hugged back/ Tsunade found the sight amusing. She noted also that Naruto, she realized somehow liked physical contact.

It took a few seconds for Shizune to calm down and let go of Naruto.

"Oh right, baa-chan well I'm done, though I had trouble with that Sky fortress thing" Naruto mumbled.

Tsunade clearly recalled what Naruto said in her times of fighting in the past. She still had a hard time believing that Sora has resurfaced.

"Why didn't you call for back up?" Shizune asked, the way she spoke showed her that she was aware were Naruto was at early.

"I had my clones, and technically Shizune-neechan, Im their back up" Naruto responded with a grin. "And you know nee-chan, I'm not mad at you for anything. You thought Im a criminal yet you didn't hate me like the rest of the village… that enough makes you not guilty you know" Naruto added making Shizune cry tears again.

"How many did you face?" Tsunade asked Naruto, her tone suggested she was in briefing mode.

"Twenty-five Sora shinobi and that fortress thing, I don't know how many were inside operating it. I used a long range attack so I didn't see… uhh, it was right above the sky" Naruto replied.

"So you used long-range attacks?" Tsunade asked.

"Well only at the fortress, since I can't jump that high really" Naruto replied. 'Others would have fared better.'

"Wait, so you faced Sky shinobi airborne?" Tsunade asked.

"Pretty much" Naruto shrugged.

"How strong are you Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto blushed as he doesn't know how to answer that question. Tsunade and Shizune then chuckled.

"You know Naruto, when you were younger, you would boast about anything" Shizune said.

Mentally Naruto paused at that. 'Yeah, _he_ would…' He thought sadly but did not show it. He was sure also that Tsunade and Shizune did not catch on what he thought of. Despite not being an empath, as sadly he did not have that ability compared to someone he know of, he still can read well faces. "I've matured I guess" Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, you're growing into a fine man" Shizune praised, appraising Naruto. The blond only chuckled at that and then glanced at paperwork. "And you managed to help Tsunade-sama in her paperwork? And these to be finished tomorrow too!" Shizune added.

"Hey!" Tsunade protested and Naruto chuckled more.

"Well it would be awkward honestly if we don't have something to do while we talked and stuff" Naruto supplied and Tsunade noted what Naruto said was logical. She didn't catch it earlier. "Back at the earlier situation, my clone would inform me of some attack they possibly have a hard time handling" Naruto added.

Shizune and Tsunade now are worried. They started to think Naruto would be over worked, and mentioning about clones meant he is constantly expending chakra.

"Naruto let my ANBU handle this. Some time you should take time to rest" Tsunade said.

"My clones don't need my chakra you know. It's called perfect shadow clones for a reason" Naruto said. "Instead of chakra to maintain them, they absorb organic matter… either from the plants or well the dead ninja they come across" Naruto explained.

"Theyre living?" Shizune asked, gobsmacked, a reaction shared by Tsunade. As two were medical Nin, theyre hooked to what Naruto mentioned.

"Yep, though they seriously lacked emotions. A pain casually talking to them" Naruto answered, knowing the dread of a medical shinobi's curiosity exhibited by the two women's faces.

"Sorry, I can't share information about them nor send you skin cells and stuff you would want. I can't afford for everyone to know of their weakness really. I trust you guys" Naruto said which prompted Shizune and Tsunade to snap out of their curious faces.

"Sure Naruto-kun" Shizune said. "But if you achieved that feat, you must know some things related to the human body" She added.

"Not really, it just sort of came out of my head" Naruto answered though inside he really meant it. How he creates his clones are in fact instinctive for him.

"So how many clones are scouting outside the village?" Tsunade inquired.

"Forty-two last count. None had been killed so far. I have four on standby inside the village though" Naruto answered. 'And a hundred-ish inside the Prison, if one dies they'll be replacements'

"They must be jounin level strength then" Tsunade speculated and a nod form naruto surprised the two medical Nin in the room.

It's universal knowledge that a shadow clone more or less has one tenth the strength of the original ad for Naruto to admit it had jounin level strength… then the original must be stronger than imagined.

"Naruto, how did you become so strong?" Shizune wondered.

'Again, instinct really' Naruto answered the truth mentally. "Training and well I became serious I guess" Naruto verbally answered a half truth. "And uhh do you guys have any more food? That fight made me hungry" Naruto said and the two others found themselves smiling.

-o-o-o-

The area was devoid of light except from the faint light that came from a figure.

Red eyes solemnly looked at another figure which was lying on an old cot.

Naru sighed as he looked at a perfectly preserved body of Naruto Uzumaki. The corpse had its eyes close so it appeared to be sleeping. There was the absence of breathing movements though, proving that the body was a corpse not someone who is sleeping.

Its wounds were somehow dry-looking. Despite this, the body was well-preserved, as if time did not corrode it or any living matter came to decompose it.

"We're living the dream and desire you wanted you know." Naru spoke to the corpse.

"They still hated you. That time we gave for the village did not change. They don't have any excuses for their behaviour. But… will you be mad if I don't have the heart to exact revenge?" He trailed.

Silence ensured for seconds. The only sound heard was the faint swishing heard from Naru's transparent body, as white streaks seem to seep out of it then dissipating when in contact unto air.

"I'm here now. I may not destroy this village but I will not protect it if there's no reason. Baa-chan is protecting it so I will help her if it makes her safer… That's why I came back" Naru said in finality then he smiled a bit at the corpse. "Take care" He added as he turned around and walked away. Darkness then covered the prison cell as Naru left the area.

-o-o-o-

Naruto now stood to where his doppelganger slept for months; the small apartment on the grounds of the once Uchiha compound a few minutes later. Tsunade asked if Naruto wanted a change of place but Naruto reasoned out that she might get into trouble for that. Several memories showed Naruto the lengths of some people in the village to prevent him (technically his doppelganger) to live more comfortably by Tsunade's efforts. And since he's undercover Tsunade did not push the issue but told Naruto to just ask for something and she'll happily comply.

She also gave him an ANBU mask where she got from an ANBU shinobi that she called for. It was the ANBU leader and Tsunade introduced Naruto as a new solo unit. Naruto knew that the ANBU commander knowing about his existence would provide help to Naruto if needed. The ANBU from body language appeared surprised and tensed to the outside happenings that Naruto's clones covered on the daily basis. Tsunade ordered him to stand down though and focus on the protection of anything that might get past Naruto's protection. Also, the ANBU commander can stand down his own ANBU and possibly ROOT units in case Naruto and his clones get discovered and might help provide more cover-ups if needed.

The said mask is now sealed by Naruto. He doesn't have any Fuinjutsu scrolls like the usual shinobi; instead it was sealed differently in a more advanced manner. The said mask would always be near Naruto's person, all Naruto has to do is have the second to summon it by summoning the seal formula using his own chakra. It's basically a seal that is sealed.

His internal body clock told him that it was two or three hours away from midnight. With nothing to do, Naruto discarded his thick sweater and he went towards the small bedroom to simply sleep.

-o-o-o-

Tsunade, now on her night-gown still can't sleep. Meeting Naruto, the one that was real all along made her anxious.

The blond attractive male might have said that he's forgiven her but she knew what a person says isn't all what that person feels. That fact made her still feels guilty and she knew she is… the whole village is.

The experience she gained throughout the years of living also enabled her to know Naruto has a deeper motive that he might not share upon her. It just does not fit at all why would Naruto save and even return to the village if the said village hated him ever since he's aware of things.

Then there's the village (most probably than a city) he always mentions and the village's leader. Who is he… or she? Is the hidden village a probable enemy? Is Naruto even Konoha's ally? Her thoughts then led back to the boy.

'Naruto's actions whatever it is… is justified' She thought and she hated herself being irrational, a trait a village leader- perhaps a Hokage only by title should not behave.

'I'll announce it tomorrow, of Naruto's innocence' she thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Naruto's ability is based on the concept of manipulation of his bijou cloak/ shroud. It grants him protection and each ability he uses amplifies the said cloak. Some attacks also decrease the effectiveness of the said cloak in exchange for additional damage and power (Ignite). The cloak not only grants protection but also enhances his speed and reflexes (based on A's Lightning Armour).

Aside from that, Naruto's attacks mostly inflict chakra burn, a status that deals small ticks of burns because of the corrosive properties of his chakra.

His ability is mainly Chakra Shape Manipulation. Naruto Namikaze (original) after all is adept in using Rasengan, the ultimate jutsu of chakra shape manipulation.

His clones exhibit the same ability to a lesser degree.

Out of the six: Naruto ranks second in speed, third in durability and third in damage output. He is ranked fourth in the longest range with his melee-mid range skills. Strength and intelligence is ranked fourth (tied with two others). Note: They all have equal levels of power, it's just in ranking and fields they differ)


	6. Chapter 3: Innocence

**Remnants of Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Innocence _

* * *

_"The loss of the great five position changed a lot of systems towards Konoha. The village after all is a shinobi village which meant reputation matters. This said reputation benefits the village in terms of client popularity, deterrence through information and even as a landmark for the land where it belonged._

_As the reputation now diminished, Konoha being only now a regular village it lost the right for the people to call their village leader as a kage. Now Tsunade Senju who is the current village leader is simply known as village leader of the leaf. Alliances too were broken. Following Suna's detachment from Konoha for unexplained reasons (thoughts its highly skeptical for the sand shinobi to cut ties to a now weaker village as the reason), several villages too denounced their alliance. This left Konoha to only have the Land of Fire and some other lands or villages as trade allies, with military allies now gone from other villages and lands. _

_None OFFICIALLY declared war on the village though. Everyone knew of Konoha's almost demise in regards to the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi War but none OFFICALLY targeted Konoha as a prime target. Some say its the work of Konoha's speculated ANBU branch that currently were spread throughout the nations, some say Konoha just now isn't work it with the Land of Fire now having decreased territory from debts. While a far-fetched idea rose that Konoha with its near forced isolationism is currently protected by Shiki or spirits."_

-Article on Konoha from A Summary of Hidden Villages 4th Edition, by Michio Kaku

-o-o-o-

_"Its no doubt that the Forest of Fire, a chain of trees that surrounded and protected the hidden village of Konoha is haunted. Many have ventured whether they are merchants or travelers and suddenly mysteriously vanished. We were not sure if shinobi too exhibited the same fate as shinobi related matters were classified information. _

_The said forest had a legend that Konoha's Shodaime Hokage (Yes, the village was once one of the great five) created the forests with his mokuton bloodline limit. Other villages deny this legend but Konoha or even merchants from that village believe it as facts. Despite the disagreements, some connected the forests to Harashima Senju. _

_Even Konoha had reported their own disappearance and to avoid international troubles, Konoha has even admitted its forces being attacked and turning up dead inside their own village. Eye witnesses reported apparitions... blonde hair and wearing prison uniforms that are worn out where the most common traits. Their investigations always ended up dead ends. _

_Proper investigations weren't successfully done in regards to these manifestations due to problems in regards to Konoha's relation to the international community and of it simply being a hidden village. But Konoha did agree to send back corpses that always turn up after the certain person is reported missing._

_What's really mysterious though is that the dead bodies show up were revealed to have experienced great fear and... they always show up right after someone declares a person missing"_

-A passage from June's issue of Mysteries Top Ten (Rank 3 Before the Wails of the Whirlpools and Disappearance of the Cults of Jashin)

* * *

Naruto opened his crystal blue eyes and his eyes sensed the still dark place on his room appeared a little bit brighter. His eyes were sensitive to light as he was born in darkness.

Looking above, at the roof of the lower bunk of the double decker bed, he sighed.

"Tsunade-baa-chan maybe will announce the original's innocence later. She still will feel guilty, I hope that act will make her feel guilt less though" Naruto told himself. What the villagers of the village will think will not matter to him anymore, he assured himself of that. He got enough, well technically the original, experienced their scorn ever since he was born. There's nothing the village can do for him anymore, even if he was suddenly declared Hokage or technically, village leader.

"Baa-chan will benefit from it I hope" Naruto added as he stood up and stretched.

His lean, ripped and slightly tanned torso was not visible enough from the cover of darkness. Grabbing the thick sweater he hanged from the double bed's built- in ladder, he went outside, exposing himself to brightness.

Wearing the sweater with its hood up, he headed straight to the exit, not opting to do mundane things such as breakfast or taking a bath.

His body is self-sustaining, so long as he absorbs organic matter either orally or by conversion by touch. Not only this unique way of getting nutrition is useful, his body also only needs a few amounts of organic matter to fuel him. The food ramen he ate earlier was enough to last him a few days, so long as he does not use his abilities too much or he'll tire out.

He also does not attract any life forms near him; so he'll not develop any body odor from bacteria mixed with dirt, sweat and grime.

If he wants to take a bath, he does it in the reasons of enjoying it and to clean himself physically. As he isn't dirty the night prior, he doesn't need to bathe.

Opening the entrance and exit to his small apartment, he vanished leaving a sound of booming static.

Konoha University can be considered one of Konoha's landmarks. Its campus area is one of the biggest buildings of the village, only the general hospital; arena, the administrations building and the Konoha mansion were bigger.

The campus has two buildings and in the center were a small park and an outside cafeteria.

The said spot is where students mostly lounge during their breaks and sometimes outside class days.

One of the building's rooftops appeared Naruto again in a sound of booming distorted static. His senses were quick to located several approaching chakra signatures and he knew those were probably ANBU with the nature of their Shunshin. ANBU encourages speed and forces their agents to emphasize in this field more so than destructiveness, physical combat aptitude or anything else. Aside from stealth, ANBU mostly are the fastest of Konoha's shinobi.

Right on cue, several ANBU arrived with one leading the front was someone Naruto recognized; the ANBU commander that he met last night. His mask was of a cat and aside from his standard ANBU attire, nothing much is sets him apart from the rest of the ANBU.

Using his stoic, business-like mannerism, he spoke.

"ANBU commander-san, what's your business with me today?"

The said ANBU commander was surprised at Naruto's official interaction. Last night, he met someone carefree and this fact led him that the blond in front of him, once the jinchuuriki of Konoha would probably be casual only in front of the Hokage and her aide.

"An inquiry Kyuubi" The ANBU replied. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Despite being assigned an ANBU, with Tsunade-sama just finishing signing papers of your acceptance in the unit, you're not under my management. But still being now an ANBU agent, and investigations point out some facts that possibly could relate you to some sightings seen by the villagers and also the phenomena related to the Konoha Prison" The ANBU stated.

"These sightings include apparitions mostly in the locations throughout the forests of Konoha" The ANBU added.

'Hmm, even if they're stealthy they still can be barely be seen' Naruto noted. He figured to simply be honest as lying would be counterproductive of his purpose of being here in the village. He recalled what Tsunade has said to him last night; he definitely might need the ANBU of the village he is currently protecting (for the sake of Tsunade of course).

"They're mine. I'm sorry for some deaths but it is hardly their fault" Naruto said.

"True Kyuubi, but if some can connect these things to you, investigations will be concluded. It won't take long that legally you are involved in their deaths as such these apparitions of yours can be considered a jutsu you posses. "The ANBU reasoned. Naruto mentally hummed at the statement. The ANBU commander had a point but Naruto can counter that by also taking legal actions.

"Don't worry about me. If it does happen, though hopefully not… I can do some digging on my own and those someone who wants to put me down would be forced to do a compromise… it after all involve almost a huge percentage of the village's population and no doubt they will be part of that percentage" Naruto said with a stoic face.

"I see, well this sums up some answers on why the said apparitions started appearing. In truth we never had any idea Konoha is… under attack" The Commander said.

"The other villages who committed these attacks will not declare they have ordered them so because despite how weakened Konoha is, they do not want a full scale war against it" Naruto explained.

The ANBU commander had a thoughtful expression based on his body actions. After thinking for a bit he spoke. "Again, I thank you for your efforts. As Tsunade-sama has agreed on your presence, you are welcome in the village. Please do ask for assistance and my ANBU can help in any way they can. Also… I am terribly sorry for your past" The ANBU commander along with the others had their heads down. Naruto realized Tsunade must have briefed them earlier or maybe the ANBU listened in to the conversation last night.

"I'll give you some identification on those ANBU who caused harmed to me in the past" Naruto said, noting the apologies of the ANBU making him uncomfortable. He also noted the tensed features of some of the ANBU especially the commander. He didn't know his agent harmed the boy if their task in the past is to protect him. Naruto Uzumaki was once a citizen of Konoha and by orders of the sandaime, he is to be watched. His predecessor and he himself did not take that order seriously in the past. True they stopped some attacks when Naruto was young but that's it. They didn't have hatred of the boy, as they understood the situation well, but the ANBU agents themselves, some of them perhaps had one. Still it supposed to be was their responsibility to know these things. Then the said mistreated boy was now helping them all along in an event that grimly could have crippled Konoha.

"Don't worry; those guys are not among you here" Naruto assured making some of the tensed ANBU calm down. Then One ANBU kneeled. It was a male with a pig porcelain mask. Other than that, his green short hair is the only one that differentiated him from the rest.

"I am sorry... Uzumaki-sama" He uttered. Naruto's eyebrow rose.

"Oh yeah, you… well it's not like you kicked me out of a store when I became really hungry you know or well… raped me and stuff" Naruto said and shuddered at the last statement. Some of the ANBU even the commander was speechless. Then a second later the rest of the ANBU followed suit to apologize.

Now Naruto was uncomfortable and the commander sensed this from him.

"Please, I request for all those who harmed you in the past… hand over the list. It's the least we can do for your services" The ANBU commander said.

"Sure, I'll give it to you later and stuff" Naruto said. The commander knowingly nodded.

"Kyuubi, I'll place guards to protect you" The ANBU commander was interrupted.

"You mean you'll place guards to protect them from me" The Commander appeared surprised but recomposed himself.

"It's protocol"

"Even when Tsunade-baa-chan trusts me?" Naruto asked then he smiled, knowing the ANBU's unsure body movements. "Its fine, I understand. Just messing with you, you know" Naruto supplied.

"I see. Very well I'll be on my leave" The commander said and after a nod he turned to three of his ANBU. "Spider, Yuki, Wolf" He said and the said Anbu with those masks simply nodded, understanding they're the one picked for the task. Then after that, the commander and the other uncalled ANBU vanished with Shunshin, leaving thin trails of smoke.

"Hmm, so you guys will just remain hidden and stuff right?" Naruto asked casually. He nodded when he saw the three ANBU nodded. 'Great, the silent ones' Naruto thought with a smile.

"Anyways, I'll go now. You guys are not necessary though, I won't harm them… well unless they harm me" He said. Then he did a chuckle at what he was thinking. "On the second thought, just be ready. Trust me though I never will make the first move, no matter how cruel can some of your citizens be" Naruto said as he suddenly vanished leaving a sound of booming static. The action surprised the ANBU but they then relaxed when they found Naruto now on the ground walking towards fountain to sit on.

-o-o-o-

Konoha University can be considered one of Konoha's landmarks. Its campus area is one of the biggest buildings of the village, only the general hospital; arena, the administrations building and the Konoha mansion were bigger.

The campus has two buildings and in the center were a small park and an outside cafeteria.

The said spot is where students mostly lounge during their breaks and sometimes outside class days.

Naruto is currently sitting at a fountain at the park where his memories obtained from his doppelganger showed that it was his spot. Most of Konoha's citizens and almost all the students in the university even granted the one they knew as Naruto Uzumaki the spot to show that he is unpopular; a loser deserving of the certain spot. It's the place to remind them how everyone is superior to the pariah. How they came up with this behavior was unknown and in time up to present became a habit for them.

The said Naruto disliked it yet he remained quiet. He pitied his doppelganger having being treated that way.

Naruto came to know long ago that it was children that are them so cruel among ages. Teenagers were the mix of adults and children and the mix can prove the most brutal. Teenagers had the cruelty of children and the intelligence of adults meaning they can use their experiences irrationally, especially to the person they dislike.

Bullying, teasing even an action he came to know an action that is ignoring in the form of showing the said action to him were some of the things he experienced, or technically what his clone experienced.

Said actions would always affect the clone but Naruto isn't hurt. Disappointed thought but never will be affected. He after all knew and perhaps it might be fact that he is above them.

"Damn I'm starting to think like Pein-san" Naruto told himself.

He had been already sitting on his 'spot' for a few minutes now, simply watching the students go one with whatever they are doing. Naruto is simply bored but he had nothing to do except wait for class.

As expected people he knew from memories confronted him.

Kiba with Akamaru was with Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji. Naruto saw the rest of the Konoha 'elite' were a bit away who tried their best to ignore what Kiba would mostly do.

"Yo Narutard, how are ya?" Kiba asked with a grin. His canine was exposed giving him a feral look. Naruto noted this was the first time he saw his old classmates physically. He disliked them quick judging from his memories from the real Naruto and the doppelgänger.

Recalling their interactions, Naruto knew its best to be quiet. Sure he can survive a confrontation even make quick deal of Kiba even with the help from the others but he does not want trouble especially this time. He did so and simply did not respond but hanged his head down showing a sign of being submissive. He didn't like the act though.

"Come on Kiba, because you were the last one to arrive, you don't have time to do this. I have to get my notes and knowing you, you haven't copied them yet" Neji said.

"Damn, can you guys just spare a few minutes? How about telling sensei that we had a mission last night? He'll believe anything from us right?" Kiba replied. Naruto frowned at the sentence though others did not see him do so.

'Pathetic' He internally remarked. He reasoned that being the praised students' in the University Just for their Rank in the international rankings made their heads big.

"Damn it Kiba, let's go!" A female voice said and Naruto's blood ran cold; it was Ino's.

Naruto did not only inherit the memories of his doppelgänger but also the emotions. The clone was deeply devastated with Ino's prank. He also lost contact from one person he liked other than Tsunade and Shizune, Inoichi because of Ino.

He cracked is fists which luckily was under the sleeves of his thick orange hoodie. The sound too wasn't heard as it was muffed by the surrounding noise of students talking and walking past by.

His blue eyes caught site of a pretty pale blue eyed blonde with long hair styled into a single long side bangs and high ponytail. Naruto clearly recalled his clone was possibly crushing badly with Ino Yamanaka which made her actions more damaging to the doppelganger.

'Bitch' Naruto repeatedly though, hoping the repeated internal mental insult would calm his anger down.

"Great she's here, and you know she won't stop nagging… troublesome really" Shikamaru annoyingly sighed.

"What was that Shika?" Ino said.

"Nothing, let's just go" Shikamaru shrugged as he left with Chouji following him.

"Well sadly they're right, I'll just do better tomorrow then or maybe later if I see you and I have time. See ya Narutard" Kiba jovially said in mock disappointment. Akamaru barked secondly.

It was then Ino huffed. "What a loser" She said as she was the last to leave.

Internally Naruto felt relieved. He knew he was just affected since it was the first time seeing them. The next time he would be more composed and would be quick to be in character of the doppelganger. He disliked every much though why the doppelganger was supposed to be act that way. He blamed the village as a whole at that.

After a few seconds thinking the students around all went to their first periods. He stood up and walked inside open of the buildings for his own first period.

He sat at the back most part of the class, again from the memories he obtained from his doppelgänger. His classmates where all civilians as all shinobi were placed in advanced courses.

Despite this, his classmates ignored him though, some even sneers. Seldom did someone confronts him as they were more afraid to act compared to the ninja students.

The sensei of the class is some jounin named Ise Setsuma. Sometimes, she would have a student teacher who Naruto recognizes; Tenten. Ise Setsuma is one of the teachers that isn't hateful upon the blond but is distant as she mostly ignores Naruto's presence.

The class went on for an hour and Naruto found the lesson plain boring. It was sealing theory and Naruto clearly knew the lesson and deemed even the jounin novice, judging from his memories. The said lesson, for Naruto's opinion was extremely vague and he was sure that it will tend to confuse people a lot. The theories, as Naruto deemed is highly unnecessary. Fuinjutsu after all was less theory and terminology and more of aptitude. Simply if one isn't adept in it, one cannot master it.

Naruto mentally groaned as he tried muffing the oral recitations of over eager classmates.

To master or even be adept at Fuinjutsu, one must have what is something of an abilty in relation to the said field. The said abilty involved an individual having the ability to recognize symbols and name one of his own. For example, Naruto sees Fuinjutsu and his mind quickly interprets/ translates them into more identifiable characters. True Naruto would fail at normal sealing techniques, as he has mediocre knowledge of kanji at all. But his seal creations are better and they do not involve kanji. He even can identify and study the seal creations of his friends as all five of them uses the same characters in their sealing techniques. What's advantageous for it in battle is that, his seals cannot be identified by enemies and also, it doesn't involve paper, ink or blood; simply all he needs is a little chakra and his imagination.

Looking at the black board, he found his head hurting. He actually doesn't experience headaches but the habit of thinking like a normal person made him have a habit to feel things they feel. In all, it's all in his mind.

'Gods, too much Kanji… and Im freakin bored' He thought. 'Im so skipping classes, next class would be history and I have Tenten and Kiba in that class' He added. He was blessed as class was over minutes later. He headed towards a deserted classroom and spoke to no one in particular. "I'm heading to the Hokage, maybe help in her paperwork. I'm going to use Shunshin" He said when he saw the three ANBU that were supposed to 'guard' him reveal them.

"Oh and I told you" Naruto added. "Well they didn't technically hit me with anything but well, you know how they treat me" Naruto continued. He didn't wait for any of the silent ANBU to reply as he suddenly vanished in the area leaving the sounds of booming static that made the ANBU a little bit surprised. Seconds later, the ANBU too vanished leaving a puff of smoke.

-o-o-o-

"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto greeted as soon as he 'appeared' after a sound of booming static. They said 'baa-chan' currently is sitting on her table with the advisers Homura and Koharu and Danzo on the other side. Naruto seeing the three elders paused. "Oh, this isn't a great time huh?"

Tsunade mentally groaned. "Brat, you have class today right?" She asked.

The elders, all three went skeptical and all eyed Naruto. Tsunade just relayed to them everything.

"So you told them" Naruto observed, noting the surprised eyes of the three elder shinobi.

'I'll reprimand him later' Tsunade reminded herself. "Yes" She responded and faced the three. "As you see, here is one proof" She said.

"So you weren't telling a lie" Danzo trailed and just as he is passively skilled for, Tsunade internally was offended.

"So Konoha has been under attack for months" Koharu said to Naruto.

"Yeah" Naruto replied.

"Come to think of it, the attacks were expected. Konoha is internationally known as weakened especially after the Madara ordeal" Homura noted.

"What village were you working now at…? Uzumaki?" Danzo asked. Inside he was suspicious. Never had he expected Naruto to have hidden shinobi abilities now. His plans involving controlling the Kyuubi have been abandoned ever since Naruto mysteriously became missing in his cell in the late Prison and returned without the Kyuubi inside him and his chakra system damaged.

"I can't tell you yet" Naruto simply replied as he went down from the window and walked forward. "I'm here to protect the village. You might question me and stuff but you won't get your answers unless I tell you" Naruto added, his tone though still is happy.

"So you told them everything, when is Madara going to be killed?" Naruto asked. The name invoked the elders to appear shaken, though it wasn't completely visible.

"Later, you can watch if you want. Naruto, I have a question" Tsunade said and asked. She thought many things when she woke up and this certain question came to mind. "You want me to receive the reward aren't you?" She asked.

The question made Naruto grin. "Yep, Konoha needs the reward after all" Naruto answered.

"But why?" Tsunade asked. "You're doing a lot for this village already Naruto" Tsunade added.

"You shouldn't question what your shinobi does for the village Tsunade" Danzo slightly reprimanded.

"You must be confused, I'm no Konoha shinobi" Naruto interrupted, still in his normal tone. "I remember the trial after all, my licence is gone. You might have kept it Baa-chan but I will never call myself as this village's shinobi" Naruto paused. :"But I'm your ANBU though" Naruto added to Tsunade.

"Then you are entitled to leave this village by legal standards Uzumaki-san" Homura spoke.

"You can't afford to impose that. Konoha would never survive especially now of all times" Naruto added.

"So the alliance of villages is true after all" Danzo trailed. Tsunade again internally growled. She after all just relayed everything minutes earlier.

"Nevertheless, Tsunade, we can't just let someone from outside the village protect us. I am skeptical with his motives" Danzo said.

"If I wanted, I could just invade the village you know… or cripple it" Naruto deadpanned. "Yet I didn't, man you're hard to convince really… I guess my clones did a very good job keeping anonymity, even if your Root didn't know a thing" Naruto added. Noting Danzo's surprised but subtle expression he continued. "I know about them, my clones are spies too you know"

The words Naruto imparted brought Danzo to be suspicious more. Naruto after all had forces right next to the village and they weren't being passive. But they are doing benefits for the village. Danzo is confident with his force and reluctantly to the village's ninja. But then again he knew the village could have fallen even surviving the Madara invasion. Other village are like scavengers after all, they always prey for the weak and the village is considered to be one currently.

Right after the war, he mobilized the remaining of his forces (crippled by the Zetsu clone attack) to prepare for the expected attacks from other villagers that weren't affected by the Madara situation, yet no attack came. That question bothered him for months until now.

"Then I suggest give Uzumaki again his shinobi licence and citizenship of the village" Danzo told Tsunade/ the leader and two advisers subtly were surprised at Danzo being agreeing for once.

"Hey I don't want this village's recognition that I'm one of them" Naruto said.

"For legal purposes Uzumaki. Again, you should not be here even if you're an ANBU now as you discarded your citizenship and even if you're from Konoha, you have shinobi abilities which makes you unregistered" Danzo said. Komura, Tsunade and Koharu simply listened in, somehow entertained with the upcoming debate, at the side-lines, the ANBU finally caught up with Naruto, having problems locating him when he used Shunshin.

"You have a purpose here and that is to protect Tsunade, her aide and her pet thereby indirectly protecting Konoha as well. What if Konoha's law forbids you that opportunity?" Danzo added continuing his apathetic tone.

Inside, Naruto is starting to find Danzo annoying though he has to admit the old man has a point. "But If I get my citizenship here again, wouldn't it cost problems for me? I already am a citizen of a village" Naruto said.

"Naruto what village is it?" Tsunade asked. Somehow she, the advisors and even Danzo know what his response will be. Possibly it's a repeat of history somehow.

"Uzushio" Naruto responded with a grin, knowing what the answer will make the other four and he was right as the other four in the room had their eyes wide.

-o-o-o-

Their leader summoned every villager of the leaf. Attendance isn't mandatory but everyone is deeply curious to Tsunade's summons.

ANBU and genin were ordered to spread the news of the said summon at exactly two in the afternoon and it did not take long for a large crowd to gather surrounding the Konoha administrations Building.

Every eye looked above, right at the rooftops of the considered most important building in Konoha at Tsunade who generally looked down at them. Near her back was Shizune and further behind where Koharu, Homura and Danzo. ANBU and Root were present nearby but hidden.

Applying chakra to her vocal chords she spoke out loud.

"Citizens of the leaf finally someone you all wish for his demise has now been found" Tsunade begun. Everyone stopped whatever is their doing to pay attention. It didn't take long for some people to quickly think of someone who they wish for death.

Unknown to everyone except for the elders, Danzo, Tsunade and Shizune, a certain someone listened in discreetly to the announcement. That said someone simply wearing a hooded cloak and he stood near an alley, looking at part of the crowd that gathered to listen to their leader.

His sensitive hearing enabled him to hear most whispers of relating to Uchiha Madara. But one particular group spoke differently.

"I hope it's the demon brat" Said a woman of thirty.

"You still call him that? He's mostly a freeloader taking advantage of Tsunade-sama's grace" A friend spoke.

"True true, but I do hope for his death. He has caused everything for our village. I heard he's not even useful as a civilian, being into fights and all" The woman added.

"I agree but hush, Tsunade-sama might reveal who this person is. Fingers cross for what you're hoping for you know" The friends finished.

Under the hood, clear blue eyes closed slightly. The onlooker was clearly disappointed but composed himself.

"That person is Uchiha Madara! Someone has brought him, immobilized to me directly last night!" Tsunade spoke and suddenly the villagers cheered.

The hooded onlooker shook his head, but listened on.

"I will personally administer a quick sure kill drug minutes after, then his body will be sealed off. The reason for it is that, for research that I will be conducting in regards to his long life span" Tsunade said and the ones who knew Uchiha Madara's real identity knew she's lying. Every one of them after all was aware to the Uchiha cover ups and also for her statement, Sasuke Uchiha who stood among every one of the village narrowed his eyes, he after all knew everything now.

Cheers again erupted from the villages most praised Tsunade and most asked for the person to have brought Madara to her. They wanted to reward the person after all as they are really grateful.

But Tsunade did not answer that question as she still has things to announce. The said announcement was not for the declaration of Madara being discovered at last but to clear up the name of the person the village wrongly condemned.

"He has been interrogated by my ANBU and his memories were read by the head of the Yamanaka clan. Certain facts came to life. One of this is the innocence of Naruto Uzumaki for his crimes years ago. Madara was the one who framed him in harming shinobi and civilians and also some deaths. We know the power of the Sharingan after all" Tsunade paused as she glanced at an individual… namely Kakashi Hatake who appeared stunned.

Silence was now more defined than ever as everyone digested the information.

The hooded person studied the faces of the people he can see.

"So we were wrong then" Uttered one balding man closest to the hooded one.

"Doesn't matter, it doesn't affect us what he has experience" A man nearby said.

"True" Replied the balding man, convinced.

The hooded one listened in to another conversation nearby.

"What? Tsunade-sama could be mistaken! That boy is a demon and he is capable of harming us! And that was the time we enact justice that he should have experienced ever since he grew up!" A woman spoke.

"Hey now, you're still hanging on with that old news? The boy has his Kyuubi removed from him remember?" Said a man.

"Oh my, so he experienced prison time that he was made human again…" A nearby old woman uttered.

The first woman huffed. "He should have been exiled then"

"Aside from that, he failed the village. He is supposed to use his freakish abilities for the war and we wouldn't have experience depression" A man, a merchant said a loud. Murmurs were heard as people nearby agreed with him. Some didn't though hand voiced that they should feel guilty for sending an innocent person to jail, whether he is a jinchuuriki or not.

The hooded one did not appreciate the concern though. Since the person clearly called him a jinchuuriki rather than any human pronoun means he is classified as not human, which was degrading.

In all, the hooded person was deflated. "It's expected, well this answers things and closes it down… Time to head back to the office" The boy told himself and like how he was standing there undetected by the distracted people, he was unheard also. His leave though did make people turn to where he was at a second ago, when a sound of booming static occurred.

Among the crowd was one Hatake who had his eyes wide. Besides him was Maito Gai who worriedly look towards is friend/ rival.

"Kakashi, are you well my rival?" Kakashi did not respond as inside his mind, images of Naruto Uzumaki pleading for him that he is innocent flashed. Each detail, the tears, the fear from his eyes and even the sounds showed him of his student's predicament, a predicament he let happen. Some part in his mind assured him that not only he was fooled by the framing of Naruto Uzumaki, but the bigger part won over. That part showed him what could have happened to Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy who had strong front but a fragile mind in prison.

He recalled the times he saw the blond, now older. The dead look in the eyes and even the treatment of the other villagers towards him that he let slide.

"I failed him… h-he was there all along, not the Kyuubi" He uttered. Gai heard him clearly and now was worried. His arm quickly rested on Kakashi's slumped shoulders to try calming the stoic man down.

Konoha Ten stood nearby. One of them, Hinata lost her will to stand, having heard of Naruto Uzumaki's innocence.

Her hands covered her mouth as tears flowed from her eyes. Her ex-teammate, Kiba was quick to be on her side, worried. Neji too as the two were now close is on the other side. Both males knew what currently is happening.

Kiba though was pissed as again, Naruto is the reason why Hinata is hurting while Neji felt anguish inside him, his feeling similar for Hinata's though he showed more composure to it because of his worry towards the cousin besides him.

"N-naruto-kun…" She uttered, fighting back tears.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome… so he was framed" He spoke with another sigh. He didn't sound affected but uncaring. That's what the rest of the Konoha ten felt.

They didn't see Naruto as human after all, framed or not, when Naruto or Kyuubi rampaged they never saw anything human but instead a beast or a demon.

Some of them looked at Hinata, still wondering how she can develop feelings towards the blond. But they knew she would get over it after wards as in her home, his father does not tolerate her feelings to one considered lowly now these years.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and found the raven haired ex-teammate calmly looking at Hinata. She couldn't see any emotion from the Uchiha so she asked.

"How are you feeling Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Oi! Forehead, leave him alone!" Yelled Karin who stood protectively near Sasuke. This reaction again prompts Sakura to fight back.

"Slut! I was just asking how he feels!" Sakura yelled back.

"He feels fine!" Karin yelled back. "Right Sasuke-kun?" She asked Sasuke sweetly.

"Man you're a crazy bitch" Suigetsu commented with a sigh earning him a sandal from Karin.

Juugo who was curious asked Sakura. "Sakura-san, who is this Naruto Uzumaki? Was he Sasuke's friend?"

Sakura calmed down and responded but she was interrupted when Sasuke spoke. "He's an ex-teammate… nothing more" He said and proceeded to walk away. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo followed him while Sakura was left to watch the Uchiha's back.

'I see… team seven will never be back after all' Sakura thought.

For years she has become withdrawn, focusing on her studies and training. When Naruto started showing up at the office of her mentor, she stopped coming to the place as she kept distance upon Naruto. She once was open to her dislike to the blond but then she grew up and simply ignored him.

Hearing about the framing of her ex-teammate didn't really change her views on Naruto. Again, like the others she sees the beast in the blond, not human. Demons after all were known to be menacing creatures as they shared beastly traits and cunningness and intelligence.

But she still wanted team seven to be back, she was the happiest at that time after all, true there is Naruto but even she have to admit he brought the team together and when if team seven does come back again, she can ignore the blond. But she knew she can't bring back those times as Sasuke has moved on and now has other friends, she felt lucky though Sasuke doesn't bring his guard towards her. She still talks at times with his sensei too and she even was the medic requested by Kakashi when he needs minor treatments from his missions.

Thinking about her sensei, she managed to glance where she knew Kakashi was standing. Her eyes were wide when she saw her sensei… a strong stoic man crying and now is being comforted with his own close friends.

"Sensei?" She uttered.

"He must have been bothered about Uzumaki" Shikamaru said. Sakura nodded and looked back at her sensei. Inside she can never understand why the man was crying and she suspected it was for someone she can never remember that treated her nicest and cheered her up when she became down during the times she felt the weakest, at team seven.

* * *

A/N: In this story, Konoha has generally treated jinchuuriki as non human. Perhaps from the stigma associated from its depression. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open for all... and note that flames aren't reviews, they are simply trash talks or insults that are done by people who either are really bored or just bullies.

Oh and Sakura here is bad ass actually. Even Kiba... after all they are the Konoha Nine (Nods)


	7. Chapter 4: Otogakure Rising

**Remnants of Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Otogakure Rising_

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the picture frames on her table. She felt weird not having to deal with paperwork as all got done mysteriously by someone though she knew it was Naruto.

True he would be committed an offence for daring to touch anything that's confidential such as paperwork but she trusts the blond and she lacked the heart to scold him for anything as of now. The announcement was over hours ago and she has no sign of Naruto ever since. All she saw was a note that Naruto has finished the paperwork due the current day and tomorrow while she was away.

The reason for her absence in her office at that time was because she was under an emergency meeting expected from her announcement. The heads and civilian officials after all needed more detail and she can't bar them the details- she did not tell them everything though as Naruto's secrets are better kept hidden until he himself reveals them.

She has been in her office for one and a half hour now, simply staring at Naruto's picture taken when he was twelve.

"That's an old picture you got of me baa-chan" A familiar melodic voice, unbelievable coming from once an ungraceful young blond spoke. Tsunade found the blond walking towards her table from the window. In truth Tsunade is finding Naruto as a very charming individual. She knew women would possibly want to date him and she just saw it recently since she is acting as somewhat a surrogate mother or older sister towards the boy.

Despite not saying anything yet, Naruto simply continued as if she spoke something. "I'm fine, decided to help with bandits. They were hired to attack Konoha, I'm sure they were a scoping force… I sent some of my clones to scout ahead west" Naruto paused. "I kept myself busy… you know why. I'm fine now thought as I'm not really bothered with some of the villagers. It's expected after all and somehow and surprisingly I'm used to it really and lastly they never matter anymore" Naruto finished.

Inside, Tsunade was glad about this. She was worried after all about Naruto's reaction as she knew the blond tuned in not to her announcement but to the villagers' reaction of it.

"I see. But are you really okay Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Trust me, I'm fine really" Naruto replied with a grin, a sincere one. "Again, I do not hate them so much like in the past… yeah it's expected since they were cruel and idiots. I dislike them but I wont do anything to them unless they piss me off. Their opinions never will matter to me… good or bad" Naruto answered.

"Okay" Tsunade said. And then she stood up. "It's been a long time since I visited the hospital outside my visiting schedule or emergency patients needing my presence. I better head there" She said with a smile.

"Let me guess, treating people relaxes you huh" Naruto said. "Other than sake that is" He added with a chuckle.

"Youre right brat. I'll do that later" Tsunade replied with a smile.

"I'll join you then, if it's alright?" Naruto asked.

"To the hospital?" Tsunade asked.

"Hm? Yeah, it's not like im afraid of that place anymore" Naruto remarked making Tsunade pause but then she realizes she'll ask about that information next time. Then she found herself gobsmacked when Naruto added. "Also in drinking. I hate drinking alone after all" Naruto laughed when she saw Tsunade's face of disbelief.

"What? I'm eighteen now baa-chan"

-o-o-o-

"I have to wear this aren't I?" Naruto spoke behind his Kyuubi mask. Currently he was with the Konoha village leader inside his apartment. The female blond visited, bringing with her personally Naruto's ANBU attire.

The attire consisted of the usual ANBU uniform plus the cloak. Tsunade also brought in storage scrolls for weapons she personally procured but Naruto told her he doesn't need them. Tsunade already read Naruto's report on the summary of his ability. The male blond sent it to her right after she finished her Hospital visit.

The said visit was completed in silence though a few comments from Naruto happened in between. They met Sakura but the female kindly dismissed herself after seeing Naruto. Tsunade noted the tension so she simply did not bring the matter up again and Naruto somehow simply was just silent in regards to it.

It took Tsunade a few minutes for her to finish the report, somehow engrossed in it.

She is actually is intrigued by Naruto's skill set. Basically the blond is a sensor, a pretty unique one as he senses people not based on chakra but based on intent. Second is that he has one of the best defensive abilities and his skill set stems from his Bijou- like chakra cloak.

What amazed her though is Naruto's chakra system development; it mimicked what it contained once. Naruto in summary has a chakra system totally different from her or any other living being. If possible, she would ask Naruto for a blood and chakra sample, a request quickly granted by Naruto when she first arrived in the apartment when Naruto brought it up.

"Yes Naruto, you know you'll value your anonymity" Tsunade said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Hmm, good point" Naruto commented, studying himself by looking down on his cloak covered body.

Tsunade instead looked around. The apartment was always familiar with her as she always have visited and brought food and other stuff for the blond, or specifically the clone doppelganger. She always found it very small and for someone close to her, she doesn't think it's right for Naruto to live in conditions like this.

"I'm fine here" Naruto spoke and again, Tsunade found herself surprised by Naruto's ability to somehow read what she feels. It's like the blond male read her mind. Inside, she thinks it must be Naruto's perception. Most people after all think with emotions included and for Naruto, he can read people like a Yamanaka reading minds. "I know it might get you into issues when you bother too much in my situation baa-chan. Trust me, I do not find the place uncomfortable since I've been through worse situations really" Naruto elaborated.

'So humble… yet you're one if you get your rights… all of them, of the richest people here in the village' Tsunade thought. She shook her head the idea of telling Naruto about his heritage. But then, Naruto spoke the words that surprised Tsunade.

"I know everything"

Tsunade sighed cursing herself for her carelessness. But then curiosity engulfed her so she asked for an elaboration on what Naruto just said. "Everything?"

"My heritage, dad, mom… you" Naruto said.

Inside, Tsunade thought in grim but also in relief. She always has known ever since. She may be not close to Minato Namikaze or Kushina Uzumaki, but she knew. She after all was a Senju, one of the two clans that created Konoha.

In grim because it was one of the village's closest guarded secrets. Naruto currently is involved in three.

First is that he is the jinchuuriki. Sure everyone knows of his ex-status now but none knew about the agreement of the late Uzushiogakure and Konoha. It involved also the reason in regards to Konoha has jinchuuriki that are of Uzumaki blood when Senju or Uchiha… even possibly Hyuuga can handle the vast chakra of the nine tailed fox.

Second is that of his status. When Uzushio fell, all of its assets were handed down to the surviving official citizens of the late village, Mito Uzumaki and then Kushina Uzumaki. When Kushina died, Naruto would have inherited the vast fortune and land of the Land of whirlpools but the Sandaime had to create a law that generally made a mistake.

The said mistake is that, he announced of Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki, of age people in Konoha knew whereas Mito and Kushina's status were not known. This meant more assassination attempts for Naruto in case his fortune and power has been realized. Therefore, his heritage has been kept a secret in fear of corruption from those within the village.

And lastly, is that because of his father. Minato Namikaze had many enemies, especially from Iwa. It was self-explanatory that Naruto's relation to Minato was to be kept a secret to prevent assassination attempts which again is correlated with Naruto's jinchuuriki status.

For this facts to be known by all meant extreme trouble for Naruto.

Currently his assets are handled none other by Tsunade herself as she is the closest living relative the Uzumaki, the ruling clan of Uzushio has. But not ever she touched the accounts in respect of the dead relatives she and Naruto have despite the debts she had before takign the mantle of Hokage or now, village leader.

His food was taken from her own account, the Senju as she felt it was her responsibility to look after the boy despite the boy not knowing about her deeds.

But now, the said secret she dread telling Naruto was already known by the blond.

"Calm down baa-chan… I won't do anything with my assets yet. Just as I said, I'm fine with this place. I'm no prince…" Naruto said. 'Not to mention, I think I'm not the remnant cut out for that stuff' Naruto thought. Technically the original's property was his and he knew that but he knew also his place and that isn't to replace who Naruto Namikaze is. It's a self-degrading thought but living as someone emerging from another's pain thought him humility.

"I see" Tsunade said. Before she can add something though, Naruto perked up somehow as if receiving some message.

"I'm needed by my clones baa-chan, have to go" Naruto said and Tsunade simply nodded.

"I'll lock up then" Tsunade said.

"No need, there's nothing of value here anyway" Naruto replied as he walked towards the door. "As always" Naruto added in whisper and Tsunade heard it.

"Be careful brat" Tsunade said.

"Kami… Im eighteen" Naruto protested with a grin as he opened the door. Then after that he exited and along with the sound of the door closing, a booming static joined in signalling Naruto using his Shunshin.

Tsunade was left sighing. 'How can you handle this so well?'

-o-o-o-

It did not take Naruto more than two minutes to arrive at the spot where his clones mentally told him where the trouble was.

A sound of booming static flashed and the certain tree's leaves ruffled as someone blurred in existence.

"Boss, a mass attack coming from the north" One monotonous clone said coming from below the tree.

"I see" Naruto replied, looking a far from the said direction where the attackers are seen. He can sense his clones now preparing for an ambush right ahead.

"Sound shinobi" A similar voice spoke, found on another nearby tree.

"I guess they rebuilt huh… persistence" Naruto commented though mostly it's to himself as he knew the clones do not get any words aside from orders. Inside though he was wondering how. It would take resources to rebuild what was left of the bases of Oto. And also a leader… but Yakushi Kabuto, Naruto was certain are already dead and Orochimaru already is deceased for years.

"Someone must have grown in power, maybe from Orochimaru's minions" Naruto added to himself.

"Boss, they're now visible, should we act on our own or wait for your orders?" Asked the clone standing below the tree Naruto's perched upon.

"Former, I'll stay here if one comes across." Naruto said and the sound of a booming static let him know the clone below and the one from the nearby tree used their own Shunshin.

Naruto knew all the clones will ambush the Oto shinobi attackers. Some will encircle the perimeter as it will prevent escapees if the attackers managed to send a message to a possible outside base of the situation of being ambushed. As always, the clones would erase the evidence by absorbing the attacker's corpses and blood spatters spilled on the surroundings into their own systems.

Naruto was called in as he would do a better job in identifying about the new information the clones have gathered; the presence of Oto shinobi.

-o-o-o-

Kusajashi paused as she sensed several presences approached. She knew from the formation of the presences that they were waiting to pounce on them; an ambush.

"Ambush" The grey haired female said. She wore the standard Oto shinobi attire (black flak jacket, snake patterned scarf on her neck, grey shinobi pants).

Her comrades counted on her for surveillance and they were quick to nod.

True to her word, several blurs came and each Oto shinobi had their eyes wide in surprise.

They expected Konoha shinobi when Kusajashi spoke a warning but instead they met pale "spirit" looking humans with blank eyes. They all appeared identical with features of a male teenager with blond hair, blue eyes. They wore a tattered outfit that they guessed were prison uniform and also thick manacles were on their wrists and ankles.

"Bunshin?" Spoke Kunita, another female on the right flanks where Kusajashi stood.

"Possibly, but a pale clone shows the jutsus isn't done right" Amaro said. The male adjusted his purple spectacles as he spoke.

"Theyre solid" Kusajashi assured. She was no chakra sensor but she can sense presences using water as a medium. The area is saturated with water vapour because of the temperatures of the forest.

"I see" Amaro said. "Youre right, well then. I hunger for battle and their appearance has good timing" He said then his body shifted after a series of star-like black patterns spread throughout his skin. It didn't take long for his body to finish transforming into his cursed seal state.

Kusajashi, Kunita and the other Oto shinobi followed suit. Then without a word, the 'clones' clashed with the Oto force.

-o-o-o-

'I wonder who their leader is. I have to tell baa-chan about this and also the others. Oto's presence sure would create chaos as I'm sure just judging from the scale of their attack now, they hated Konoha. 'Oto needs to be dealt it as soon as possible' Naruto thought. He knew though he can leave Konoha to lead a fast attack so that's why he'd have to ask the others to do it instead.

Then another tug in his mind cam like earlier. A clone is sending him a mental message.

Naruto's eyes darted to his right and then he cursed… Sakura Haruno was found being chased by Oto shinobi.

He did not linger any second as he vanished from his spot after putting on his mask and reappeared a few meters away in a sound of booming static. His appearance startled Sakura and her captors. Mentally though, he curse for the worse timing of the pinkette.

Along with him came a body sized crimson spectral fist which came slammed on the Oto shinobi that was on the left flank. The same aged teen groaned in pain ash is whole front was impacted by the fist. Then he was sent to the opposite direction when force took action.

'Cursed seal' Naruto thought as he noticed the middle Oto shinobi has a non-human appearance. On his back spouted four limbs that had the same skin coloring as the rest of his body; grey.

The cursed seal state Oto Nin sent all his extra arms towards Naruto.

The blond was quick to Shunshin away, appearing below the attacker along with two bursts of booming static with intervals only a fraction of a second with an uppercut motion of his right arm.

Along with him appeared a spectral fist behaving like his fist. The said creation slammed on the underside of the Oto Nin, sending him upwards with a growl.

Then Naruto twisted his body, doing a hook kick right at the remaining Oto shinobi that was now flashing handseals. His casting was interrupted when Naruto's heel collided with his side.

Naruto then adjusted his body then executed a left punch, appearing a little ahead of him was another spectral fist that sent the Oto nin slamming on a tree, hard enough for it to scatter blood upon impact on the bark.

Suddenly he was bombarded with killing intent which made his eyes flash. A sniper type was on him, on a location a two hundred meters away.

He landed on a nearby branch and looked towards his left. On cue, the area surrounding Naruto became hot. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable.

Sakura saw the fight and she recognizes the Anbu was from her village. She felt relieved at the sight but then when she saw the ANBU stop moving after looking on far east, her eyes went wide.

Tsunade had ingrained on her to always trust her instincts especially on dodging. The moment she felt on the ANBU's spot, the air became suddenly hot she applied chakra on her feet and jumped away from the site.

Again her instincts saved her as to where the Anbu stood, an explosion occurred made of fire.

The explosion sent her further away. She was quick to adjust her body for her to land on a nearest tree that she would slam into, stopping her flight.

Inside, she felt worry for a comrade, the Anbu saved her after all. But she knew she had to head to the village to say what she knew of earlier; Oto now exists again and an attacking force was on its way to Konoha.

Two hours ago, she was sent along with four others to deliver a package to the town of Juhito, found north of Konoha. With her were Kiba Inuzuka and three other chuunin.

Their mission was cut off when Kiba smelled fire and he announced it to be burning wood. Later, it was known by the team that Juhito has been razed and to their surprise, Oto shinobi were on the scene.

Despite Kiba's range of detection they were seen as somehow perhaps the Oto Nin had a sensor or a tracker of their own. Kiba being team leader ordered a full retreat despite his lust and hunger for battle. They had information after all that needed to be delivered to Konoha. A large force they saw near the territories of the land of fire mean an invasion or a raid attack.

Kiba planned them all to scatter and take different routes to the village. Sakura with Kiba and another chuunin volunteered to take the direct route towards Konoha. They did this so the remaining chuunin will have more success in delivering the warning as he had a concealing technique and also his route was the less likely to be after by Oto shinobi since it's a travel to the west then a curve entering Konoha's west border and it was less likely to be encountered with a possible blockade, which Sakura postulated in paranoia.

Also, the said chuunin was recently promoted and in a ripe age of thirteen.

It was a sacrifice but Sakura with the other two were determined to not only do it for the village but also for the young chuunin.

It is also the reason why Sakura did not stay and fight. She was confident she could defeat the three Oto Nin but when one used the cursed seal, a transformation she was completely aware of, she bailed. She after all had information needed to be delivered and also she was careful, she expected Kiba and the others to have perhaps failed, paranoia after all was ingrained into her by Tsunade.

Knowing the Oto shinobi had a long range attacker that had some jutsu she saw earlier defeat the ANBU made her think in grim that perhaps Kiba and hero other comrades did not make it. She would perhaps maybe be dead with that range of her sniper enemy but she was determined to at least try distracting it as she would guess that her being a target would mostly likely prevent her allies being sniped upon if she was targeted first.

Inside her head though, she was stunned at the range… she did not see another Oto shinobi that chased her asides from the three that recently were defeated after all.

Jumping and dashing to the thick branches, she looked behind to where the explosion occurred. She did not see any stump of a corpse. She thought maybe it was concealed by vegetation. She turned towards he front, focusing instead to gain distance.

A sound of brief booming static a bit afar from her left made her turn her head in the said direction. Her eyes widened when he saw the ANBU, unharmed trailing with her.

Thinking it must have been some jutsu the ANBU had, she announced.

"I need to head to the village to deliver a warni…" She paused when suddenly her eyes went wide. The air surrounding her felt hot and dread came into her thoughts; she's going to die.

A sound of booming static was heard and she noticed the ANBU disappeared from where he was at earlier. Everything occurred really fast. Sparks appeared surrounding her and the temperature rose higher.

She knew an explosion would engulf her afterwards judging from what she saw earlier.

Sakura's mind flashed images of memories. The mission she was going to take with Kiba should just have been a peaceful mid profile one, yet it lead to the current situation, where she would die.

Then the explosion came…

She knew the fire would be quick death for her…

But she also knew pain, her nerves were faster… The pain would be quick but also agonizing…

A sound of booming static again was heard and this time it was nearby. Her eyes were quick to see the ANBUooking at her. The ANBUhad a kitsune mask… no, it was A Kyuubi mask she corrected. 'Who in the right mind would have a Kyuubi mask in Konoha?' Her thoughts flashed.

The ANBU aimed a fist at her and her eyes widened when a crimson spectral fist the size of her total height appeared and slammed into her. The pain was sudden when she felt the spectral fist's hotter surface. She was sent fast to her right, several meters away, slamming unto a tree that earned another pain on her back. She fell towards the ground thinking of a betrayal or perhaps she was fooled.

It didn't take long for her to feel a burning sensation right where the conjured crimson fist hit her front. She felt woozy; perhaps from her head hitting the tree bark where she slammed upon or maybe when she fell to the ground.

Despite this, she saw red stains on her lap. She then realized the read stains covered where she was hit by the larger fist.

A sudden sound of booming static a few meters away made her instinctively look to the said direction. The said ANBU was male, judging from his build and height observed by Sakura's critical eye and passive information gathering. Inside her, she wondered why the ANBU traitor did not move to finish her off.

-o-o-o-

Naruto was pissed off. Not at Sakura though despite having to touch her but to the current situation. The said emotion though had an effect to the sniper when Naruto glared to his or her direction. He projected his killing intent where he sensed the sniper was at. It didn't have an everlasting effect but it managed to distract the sniper for a few fractions of seconds.

He sped left, sending different booming sounds as he appeared and disappeared through several tree branches.

To an onlooker if he or she was at the area, it's like hearing several booming sounds.

The 'sniper', now Naruto saw was a female with red hair tied in a flashy pigtail. She was an Oto shinobi judging from her pink sashed forehead protector sitting below her breasts. She wore a revealing version of Oto shinobi attire.

It only took two seconds for Naruto to suddenly reveal in front of the surprised kunoichi with his fist sent towards her. The kunoichi was good though as she suddenly used a jutsu where it's a variation of her long ranged technique, a small spark occurred right at Naruto that sent her flying away also deflected the force of Naruto's spectral fist.

The kunoichi tumbled and adjusted her body, which enabled her to catch a footing on a nearby branch. She crouched on fours with a smirk, looking at Naruto who now landed on the ground after demolishing the branch the kunoichi was at earlier.

The kunoichi's milky white skin then was quickly covered with irregular squiggles. A curse seal transformation taking place and Naruto knew it. The kunoichi had a knowing smirk with her red lips.

"You're good" she said in a sweat voice. Naruto did not comment on anything instead he simply stood on his pot, looking above the kunoichi. "But I'm better" The kunoichi smirked and suddenly she started to transform.

She her skin became maroon in color and her features became bony. Her eyes, specifically her sclera became pink with her cornea developing a bronze tinge with it. Her hair extended longer and became thicker.

"Orochimaru-sama made a right decision in giving this seal on me" the kunoichi spoke.

Below Naruto nodded. 'So it's Orochimaru. Bastard doesn't know when to die' Naruto thought and then he bent his knees.

The kunoichi above then had her eyes glowing as she smiled in glee.

Sparks appeared to surround Naruto.

"I have the ability to heat air molecules, thereby igniting a spark." She announced. Then below her series of explosions occurred, each detonation equal to her untransformed state earlier but now they were chained. "And with my transformation, my skill improves" Little did she know, Naruto rolled his eyes beneath his mask.

A sound of booming static just in front of her made her eyes wide.

'Fast' she internally gasped as she came face to face with the masked Naruto having his hands in a rat seal.

"Look above" Naruto whispered in a low voice and the kunoichi did. A red spectral palm the same size as what Naruto's summons with his fist when he executes a punch appeared and hovered above.

Naruto then finished the seal and executed an aerial uppercut. Like earlier a fist appeared and sent the transformed kunoichi flying, just above the palm which retracted.

The same moment the kunoichi hit the palm, the palm did an action as if splatting a fly, sending the kunoichi slamming down the ground hard.

The kunoichi felt burning sensations not from the injuries she sustained from the uppercut fist attacks and the weird floating palm that sent her down, or the impact to the ground, but from the now red stains covered her body overall.

Her transformation though she knew would heal her injuries fast.

Second later she felt panic. She can feel her injuries healing but still the spot where the stains were at still burned. Then she realized, she was not healing on those areas.

A sound of a thump signaled her of her enemy, the ANBU who now landed on the ground in front of her calmly.

She growled at Naruto and prepared to do her attack again.

"Look above… again" Again Naruto spoke in a dangerous tone. The kunoichi had her eyes wide guessing that the palm was hovering above her. Her guess was right as right above her was the same palm Naruto summoned.

She wasn't able to dodge or do anything as the palm slammed itself upon her. She screamed as the contact was red hot and also the pressure and the hit delivered by the crimson huge palm.

Again, the curse seal transformation gave her more vitality which meant she survived the attacks albeit the pain. Then she felt the ground she was at felt agonizingly hot. Her eyes widened when the ground she laid was red and sizzling. A shadow that covered her made her look up and the palm was still there, which slammed on her again.

"Your attacks were weak" Naruto spoke as she calmly looked at his summoned Bijou Palm slam itself on the ground. He walked towards where the palm was at.

"I know your still alive so I'll talk you until you die" Naruto added as he tilted his head seeing the blacked kunoichi who now laid down in an irradiated ground. The palm again slammed hard on her earning a faint crunch of bones breaking and also perhaps blood splatters, a sound Naruto can hear too well with his sensitive developed ears.

The palm again rose revealing the kunoichi in a macabre state worse than before but still alive judging from her whimpers and her rushed breathing.

"You stink as a sniper, I saw you from afar with your hair and clothing" Naruto stoically berated. Then he grinned as the palm slammed again, earning more crunches and also a sizzling sound of blood boiling.

"Interesting really, you can still survive. Amazing" Naruto added then he grinned in glee as the palm slammed again, now a splashing sound was heard and more sizzling sounds occurred. The kunoichi was dead, now deformed and unrecognizable.

The palm now vanished also.

"Oh you're not… well later" Naruto said as he turned around and walked away. He suppressed chuckles that are trying to come out.

He took a deep breath and stopped. "Man that was fun, but I have to control myself" He said and then he vanished in a sound of booming static, noting also to send a clone to absorb the kunoichi later.

-o-o-o-

Sakura is panting. Currently her body is only now running because of the effects of soldier pills. Her injury from the ANBU's fist attack and burning red stains she guessed must have come from the fist conjured by the ANBU took a toll from her mediocre chakra reserves from healing them.

Inside, she was surprised that the red stains behave similarly like burns though external rather than on the skin. It also prevented healing on its surface area which Sakura had a hard time taking care of. Only recently the stains vanished, much to her relief as she had to cut off her pain receptors all over her body just to ignore the deliberating burning pain.

She was angry earlier from the ANBU but now that rag was gone when she thought about the situation more. Maybe than ANBU didn't have anything in his arsenal to save her from the combustion attack. The fact that there was the lack of hot air and explosions meant that the ANBU perhaps must have eliminated the sniper.

She shook her head from those thoughts. What matters now is to deliver the warning and see if her teammates were okay.

-o-o-o-

Never had they met anyone who withstood their attacks. Amaro certainly is frustrated as thrice he used his strongest, area wide jutsu yet only two of the enemy fell.

Kunita along with the others lay unresponsive on the ground below, dead. They mistook the pale things they are facing as not intelligent and paid the price. Their sacrifice though helped the remaining survivors analyse their enemy; they are fast, jounin in level. Their Shunshin was instantaneous which Amaro guessed was a variation, which meant they are close to invulnerable if they use it unless you use an attack that's faster. They yes their speed to close in and deliver attacks in the form of crimson fists conjured somehow. The three feet tall fist is heat based and when in contact, results in chakra burns. Aside from speed, the beings have a protection covering that enables them to resist attacks though stronger attacks like his Corps Explosion technique can penetrate.

Amaro was a medic Nin and he was able to come up with the theories that he quickly let the others know.

"Kusajashi, report back to the base and inform them the attack would probably fail. Everyone prepare to protect Kusajashi until she leaves the land of fire. Then you can do anything you want after that" Amaro ordered. He currently reverted back to his human form, having returned as his cursed seal form cannot remain for too long without him suffering from the side effects.

"Hai!" Kusajashi nodded and she quickly turned around and sped away.

"Orders are to not let anyone escape" The Oto shinobi heard one of the clones spoke. Amaro and the others had their eyes wide, as they have not seen the enemies they are fighting having the ability to speak.

"Three are enough in killing the female" The apparition spoke more making Amaro hiss in frustration when in response, three of the other clones vanished after a sound of brief booming static.

Then Amaro and the others heard a blood curdling scream and it was Kusajashi's voice. Amaro and other Oto shinobi had their eyes wide on how fast Kusajashi was killed.

The bespectacled male cursed wondering how his calculation could have failed. He sent Kusajashi because of her detection abilities and also speed. He estimated the pale clones' own speed and yet how fast Kusajashi failed, or probably killed did not add up with his mental calculations.

"Boss has successfully terminated the female, boss has ordered the three who just arrived in his position to be on standby" The clone spoke again.

'Boss?' Amaro wondered.

Then Amaro and the others quickly turned their heads when they sensed someone behind them appear after a louder booming static noise.

It was different from the rest of the apparitions and the Oto nin were alerted as they know it was an ANBU, with a Kyuubi mask.

Amaro realized the ANBU was the one who probably killed Kusajashi. He after all was confident in his calculations.

"I authorize the use of less discrete skills, kill them fast" The ANBU said with a voice similar to the clones/ apparitions.

Each clone nodded and some sped to their targets alerting the Oto shinobi. Some though stayed and flashed hand signs.

'Wait! They didn't use that earlier!' Amaro exclaimed mentally.

He quickly jumped away when he sensed one clone deliver an uppercut after appearing in front of him with its Shunshin variation.

His peripheral made him see the clones that did not charge fire beams of crimson light from their joined fists. A fox head appeared half the size of their bodies and this is where the beams came from.

Each beam when in contact with anything is instantly irradiated then small bursts of fire of fire occurred. The said beams hummed with a bellowing sound when they existed thereby making their presences ominous looking.

Some didn't fire a beam but threw human sized globs or orbs after charging it above them hands raised for a second of what Amaro was sure was crimson chakra. Contact with anything resulted in an explosion. Again anything that survived the explosion resulted in them being irradiated.

He had no choice but to use his cursed sea transformation again.

Then a beam of crimson hit him on his chest, sending him back slamming on a tree bark. He groaned as his chest burned. His eyes were quickly wide when he realized, he cant move.

The chakra stains he noticed froze his movements, as unlike the usual stains he saw earlier inflict vegetation and his fallen allies; the one covering him is solid and crystal like.

Then he noticed the ANBU still stood calmly where he was at earlier.

"Go use Ignite" The ANBU said and Amaro swore the clones he can see nod.

All the clones stopped what they're currently doing and made a single handseal. Suddenly all crimson stains flashed resulting in the area filled with groans and screams of pain at the same time and also lighting the area with spectrum of orange and reds.

Amaro fell to the ground after parts of his body exploded in a small detonation. He was sure crystal like stains on him were detonated and somehow now were gone. Then he came to realize, the ANBU was the original. Fury erupted inside him and despite the crippling injuries he has, he tried adjusting his body so as soon as he fell to the ground he can counter attack, he can move now after all despite the burning pain from his missing body parts.

He did not have a chance though as at the same time he landed on the ground, next to him was landed the said ANBU.

"Ground Zero" The ANBU whispered when he punched the soil burying his hand under it. Everything was instantaneous as the ground in a huge expansion glowed red orange. Then one big explosion, the biggest he saw in his entire life occurred. The noise of the detonation was deafening that instantly damaged his ears. He felt intense bursts of heat and also the feeling of being blasted up to the sky… then blackness came.

-o-o-o-

The earth detonation covered a whole twenty meter wide diameter. Trees weren't spared when the ground they stood on rose up from the subterranean explosion. They burned from the fire of the detonation and also from the super-heated rocks and earth that made contact with them.

In short, Naruto terraformed a big area from the silent stoic trees to a crumbling super-heated rocky wasteland.

Naruto sighed when he studied the after effects. He was sure the people in Konoha could have felt the thundering and light in emitted. But he was confident the Anbu can know it first before the regular forces and the citizens. He's counting on them to do a cover up story in regards to what happened. He didnt really care though whether his actions will be known or not, but currently its better for it to be under wraps.

He grinned when thinking, his actions were justified. This was an invasion, and from the strength of the attackers he and his clones just faced, Konoha surely would result in damaged properties and lost lives if they attacks successfully.

Not to mention he needed to blow something up, he always had that urge when his Kyuubi Cloak becomes too developed.

His chakra cloak now became diminished and normal. Ground Zero after all drains all the energy from his protection which strengthened from the use of his minor attacks like the Chakra Fist or Punch.

The said protection too increases his blood lust which is good in battle but counterproductive when not in war.

Some sounds of booming static were heard surrounding the wasted heated area. Naruto counted on his clones to dodge at the attack. Though some had burns on their bodies being a little too late. He knew though none 'died' in his attack.

"Those who were injured, don't do anything rash and wait until you recover" Naruto announced and some nods were seen especially from those who had burned limbs. "The rest start absorbing the corpses, and scan resume patrolling" Naruto ordered. A collective stoic "yes boss" echoed among the clones and all did their duties.

'As for me, I have to quickly report back to Tsunade-baachan. This needs direct assistance to Konoha immediately' Naruto urgently thought as he left the area with his quick way of travelling. The attack despite not that large, compared to previous attacks was alarming since it was from the deemed-destroyed Oto. The presence of the Curse Seal, judging from his past experiences in which the recipients mostly are gifted individuals and also its effects and the 'death' of two of his clones meant it is definitely a threat. Naruto had unlimited clones in disposal, having been after all near the Konoha late Prison where it's one of the places where clones or apparitions spawn, but he treats his clones, despite their lack of human emotion with respect and also, extensions of his self, so he just can't send them carelessly to their deaths just for the sake of the mission of protection.

* * *

A/N: This chap is typed together with chapter 3 but since its too long, I had to cut them evenly into two. Naruto clearly dislikes Konoha yet he's there because that dislike does not include Tsunade (with Shizune and the cute pig pet). Because Tsunade is the village's leader, he cant do anything to it. There's a big reason why Naruto is like that. Maybe next chapter, it will be first person PoV.

Yes, he is from the resurfaced but not internationally active Uzushiogakure. In fact, he's their leader (the situation why he isnt in his village will be answered in the future chapters).

And yes, Naruto's chakra cloak, the stronger it gets, the more addicted it makes Naruto. It after all improves intelligence and other stats when it grows stronger. Also, his chakra burn can take on different physical properties. Ill post a section of Naruto's moveset (or attacks/ jutsu) next chapter in the info section.

The reviews... OMG, thank you guys. I really appreciate it *(cries). I do hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoy writing. (bows)


	8. Chapter 5: An Apology

**Remnants of Naruto**

_Chapter 5: An Apology_

* * *

It took a few seconds for Naruto to be at Tsunade's office which where she waited so that Naruto can easily find her location. Tsunade inquired about Sakura and Naruto simply told her that he had no other choice, if he didn't move her out of the way she would have been a corpse by now. Tsunade did not have a retort for that as also, she needed to discuss things in regards to what Sakura and Mentaiko, a chuunin whom is Sakura's teammate who arrived first told her in urgency.

Naruto cut straight to the point, confirming her fears. Then worry came upon her for the blond, which Naruto assured to her that she was fine. He did request a cover-up though as even Tsunade had seen and felt the explosion which Naruto's Ground Zero jutsu caused.

Inside, she wondered about the magnitude and concentration of that explosion. She shuddered mentally at the damage it can cause and is impressed that Naruto has an arsenal of that skill in him.

The moment Naruto mentioned Orochimaru, Tsunade froze. She also asked how Naruto knew, which the blond replied something about an arrogant opponent giving away everything he needed before he finished her off.

"Ask Jiraiya to focus on Oto" Naruto said snapping Tsunade out of her thoughts. The toad sannin left the village to focus on his spy network business which kept Konoha up to tabs with the international events. Jiraiya delivers news once every two weeks and his message would be expected the next morning. Tsunade wondered about Naruto's emotions in regards to his ex-god father. Jiraiya after all proclaimed to cease his responsibilities when he learned of the disappearance of the Kyuubi.

Tsunade understood Jiraiya perhaps has been disappointed to Naruto for his supposed crimes but now that he is innocent, she wondered what will happen if the two met.

If Naruto caught wind of what Tsunade is thinking… or feeling, he ignored it as he spoke more which again stopped Tsunade's trailing thoughts.

"What will you do baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I plan on sending reinforcements to help you in your efforts" Tsunade replied, having thought of her action earlier.

Naruto frowned and Tsunade clearly saw his reaction.

"I see…" Naruto had only two words for what Tsunade said. Then he remained silent. Tsunade found herself worried as she knew Naruto would not like the situation.

"I understand, though I'm worried if I need to, the shinobi you are going to send will be caught in one of my attacks… or my clones".

"Yes, I was thinking about that. You weren't kidding in your profile that you specialize in area of effect attacks." Naruto chuckled at that which Tsunade felt relieved that he was fine. She did internally take a moment to be impressed with how easy Naruto can forget hatred or something close to that emotion though. "Anyways, I plan on putting you the highest rank in regards to the Konoha forest situation" Tsunade added.

"Hmm, really?" Naruto asked and Tsunade confirmed with a nod.

"I'll increase the clones then to fortify the protection. But…" naruto paused. "I have to ask you to request Root to provide protection to the Konoha prison. I prefer them than your regular ANBU since I don't think thy get bothered easily in the atmosphere. I'm asking you because the clone force there will be lessened as I'll relocate them to surround Konoha, a protection provided for warring conditions. I feel war is heading to this village and it's on a large scale kind" Naruto stated.

"Very well, I'll order Danzo with that" Tsunade replied.

"Oh, and tell him if he does anything like snooping inside the prison. It's not my responsibility when his agents end up well dead… or worse" Naruto reminded.

Tsunade sighed but did not retort. Pausing for a while Naruto thought of something.

"If you're going to get your shinobi involve, I suggest that you announce it to everyone that the village has been constantly under attack. It's better for your villagers to know about the situation rather than them blindly heading to a warzone." Naruto said. Tsunade paused for a moment to analyse the said suggestion. She deemed it beneficial and also Naruto was right, unsuspecting villages like their children doing some adventuring might get caught up or possibly get taken hostage. She doubt Naruto had the patience to deal with it when that happens.

"I'll announce it then later at the meeting" Tsunade reached a decision and Naruto nodded. He suddenly blanked out for a while looking at the window of the office. Then a second later he sighed.

"He's here" Naruto uttered and before Tsunade can ask what Naruto meant, she felt the chakra presence that was very familiar to her; Jiraiya.

Just a few seconds later, Jiraiya jumped in the window earning Tsunade to glare at the man for the action. Jiraiya almost playfully submitted herself but then he saw Naruto who now had his mask on. The toad sannin was quick to recognize the mask and he frowned.

Naruto supressed his irk as he took a deep breath. "Tsunade-san, I will take my leave now." Naruto told Tsunade then he used his Shunshin.

The sound of brief booming static, the moment the ANBU vanished surprised Jiraiya. He knew it was a Shunshin Naruto used but he realized it was miles faster than any Shunshin he knew of, except the Yondaime's or Shisui of the Body Flicker. He looked at Tsunade who had a brief worried look in her face, he wondered who the ANBU was.

"Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, a lone agent" Tsunade replied, composing herself.

"I don't recognize him" Jiraiya trailed.

"Well it's not like you're always here in this village Jiraiya" Tsunade retorted. Jiraiya grunted as Tsunade had a point. He became really suspicious though in regards to Naruto.

"I'm early today and didn't bother with any letter since…" Jiraiya got straight to the point but he was cut off by Tsunade.

"…He's back. I know" Jiraiya had his eyes wide in surprise. Tsunade noted the old comrade's confused face so she elaborated. "Kyuubi told me and also Sakura and her team found out also while doing their mission. The attack has been prevented"

"Prevented? Sure, I got information on that… wait; you mean it has been stopped?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kyuubi is responsible now for Konoha's protection. I assigned him as the lead operative when it comes to the Konoha forest. "Tsunade said.

Recalling the time that he rushed towards Konoha, Jiraiya bought something confusing towards his travel. "The forest, it was still… could it be it's because of the ANBU?" Jiraiya asked. When he passed by the forest, he noticed earlier that there was any lack of natural activity. There were no animals seen or any animal sounds heard.

"Yes, he had clones planted throughout the forest. They were ordered not to be seen by anyone and will attack any threats for the village" Tsunade said.

"Wait so those rumours…" Jiraiya paused, recalling tales about the Konoha forest sporting spirits that attacked anyone.

"They were Kyuubi's" Tsunade said. These statements lead Jiraiya to connect the Konoha prison phenomena. He after all spent days investigating what happened, though as Tsunade barred entry to the place, he only resorted in asking information outside the village. He came up with none though except some rumours.

"Is this related to the prison?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade composed herself. The story was already given to her by Naruto and she thinks that could even fool Danzo or Jiraiya. "Not really, but he did placed clones to guard the prison also. The no entry still stands in that location. It's all just coincidence that Kyuubi knows the complete form of the Kage Bunshin" She noted her ex teammate's expression. She knew Jiraiya is deeply suspicious. She did not linger on the observation though as what she knew of Naruto is that he isn't that bothered if his identity is known as Kyuubi. Naruto after all dismissingly told her if it came into their conversations that none mattered anymore asides from her, her aide and Tonton.

"I'll add more details later in the meeting; I also need you to debrief what you know of there. I plan on letting everyone know of the village's situation" Tsunade finished and Jiraiya simply nodded.

The meeting took for an hour with Tsunade explaining to everyone her logic. Many were surprised at the fact and began questioning. Tsunade was happy to answer them and despite the presence of Kyuubi who mysteriously just existed and also in regards to his mask which bear strange meaning to Konoha's citizens (with their fear of the Kyuubi), the issue was settled down when Danzo and the two advisors gave their knowing nods to Tsunade's information.

Jiraiya's turn to brief what he knows of just confirmed what Tsunade just stated which alarmed the leaders of every clan's and also the five civilian representatives. Inside, they felt relieved by the Kyuubi's presence though again they were curious who the Kyuubi is. Whether is he dangerous or not. The mask alone planted fear and suspicions in their minds.

It surprised and shocked them though when Tsunade began issuing her plans in making Kyuubi head of the defensive operation. Most questioned her statement but Tsunade was quick to rebut that Kyuubi had every experience and qualifications as he has been protecting the village for a long time and he has done it discreetly under every eyes even from Konoha's citizens. This surprised everyone again and even Jiraiya had to be impressed since even he didn't know who the Kyuubi was. Most eyes went on to Danzo who simply did not show any emotion regarding to the matter. Then when Tsunade announced that it was Kyuubi who brought back Madara, stating that it was the reason why he has not surfaced earlier since he had a solo mission on hunting down the man, people were doing praises and congratulations. Some even requested for them to set a meeting for the ANBU; Tsunade denied those requests though.

Inside, basing on the reactions of just the few people at the meeting compared to the rest of the population of her village, she feels irony in Naruto's situation. But she knew though again, just by recalling the look on Naruto's eyes when she mentions the treatment of the villagers to him, past, present or future is that Naruto gave up caring for them.

She shook herself out of her musings as she had to conclude the meeting.

-o-o-o-

After several days, people were buzzing with gossips. Everyone from Konoha after all felt the explosion from Naruto's jutsu. Coupled with news that was quickly spread in which Konoha has been attacked by raiders and shinobi ever since sparked the issue to be the most talked about in the village.

People came to wonder who the Kyuubi ANBU is behind the mask.

As Tsunade now sends patrols to the Konoha forests though just nearer to the village walls, shinobi came to see Naruto's clones/ apparitions and everyone shuddered at their sight.

Some tried interacting with the clones but as usual the clones did not try to even look at them. None had been reported talking to them but instead simply ignored their presence and did not attack.

Some hot headed genin even tried making a fight with them but the said apparition did not fight back even if it had a kunai sticking on its right hand. The said genin was quickly caught by ANBU though and was immediately put into a three day suspension with the threat of being sent to Ibiki for a possible treachery because of the said action.

Attempts to pick a fight with the clones despite the punishments though ceased when they saw the clones in action. Bandits hired by another village secretly were slaughtered by the speedy, resilient apparitions then their corpses were absorbed. The last action freaked the shinobi out and the dares they were thinking were put away for fear of suffering the same as the bandits' fate.

There were no major attacks and because of that Kyuubi has never been seen.

None associated the clones' appearance to the village pariah who now, wearing his thick oversized orange sweater sat through one of the classes in the university.

Three days, Naruto has been absent in his classes. He did nothing in those days as he was kicked out by Shizune at the Hokage office since Tsunade has not been doing her OWN paperwork. Instead he simply stayed inside his apartment, occasionally doing exercises to alleviate his boredom or sleep for hours, though even that did not help him as he decided to simply go out on the fourth day.

The said blond found himself sitting beneath the shades of a certain tree on a certain place.

Training ground seven was the name of the said place and Naruto somehow was drawn to the place for some reason. He closed his eyes and leaned his back on the tree. His hood was down revealing his face.

Despite his relaxed state, his senses were still monitoring the area. None can come by undetected heading near his location when their intent was on him. With this he can sense two people nearby… looking at him secretly.

First was Hinata Hyuuga who hid behind the nearest tree behind Naruto which was located several meters away. She was currently rubbing her eyes when she mistakenly used the byakugan on him, having felt a sudden headache upon seeing Naruto.

Another was Kakashi Hatake who was nearer Naruto's location, simply standing by the bushes that still hid his position if one was to look for him.

Both weren't aware that Naruto knew of them spying on him. Both weren't aware too that they're intent was focused on Naruto and lastly both didn't know Naruto knew they were there to apologize.

The two had trouble approaching the blond somehow afraid what the blond might think. They after all felt they had wronged the boy when they clearly knew the boy needed them at that time the most.

Kakashi placed a hand on his chest as he felt a pang of heaviness in it. He still remembered that time when Naruto begged as he was taken away by ANBU right after the trial. His eyes were wet with tears and his voice now strained from yelling that he was innocent. Kakashi recalled every moment of it and it pained him to recall Naruto's final expression when none helped him; the expression of being betrayed.

Kakashi closed his eyes fighting back tears. He had taken a week off as he felt really down after the announcement of Naruto's innocence. Tsunade noted this and happily gave him that time off.

The current day was the day when Kakashi came out of his apartment, determined to apologize towards Naruto. He looked for him at the University where he knows the blond attended from Sakura's rants when they managed to meet up in circumstances. He also felt bad Sakura didn't see what he saw in Naruto… and in regards to Sasuke, he knew the boy well that he doesn't care for someone weak.

It was easy for him to locate Naruto's homeroom as he simply used his rank and popularity to obtain Naruto's records.

He did not see Naruto in the said class. Inside he knew Naruto could perhaps be a troubled student and he understood. After all, the village he lived in disliked his presence.

Summoning his dog squad, he managed to track naruto down at the place where his last team met for missions. Knowing his location he felt bothered that Naruto perhaps longed for his past life. And then seeing him sitting down on the place where team seven waited for him, he almost collapsed in sadness.

It took him a minute or close to two for him to come out of the bush and approach Naruto who feigned being oblivious to his presence.

"You should be in class you know" Kakashi intro-ed. Naruto looked at Kakashi then looked down.

"You should not bother someone like me… Hatake-san" Naruto replied in a small voice. Inside his emotions were different. Kakashi's statement irked him a bit.

Kakashi noted the distant but respectful tone Naruto used. He felt bad for the respectful treatment and he knew he was part of it… Naruto in the past after all was not the one he saw today.

"Naruto" Kakashi spoke then he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry… I-"Kakashi was cut off when Naruto spoke.

"Your sorry can't bring back those years" Kakashi had his eyes wide in realization. The man under his mask bit his lower lip, a trait not common to him but he unconsciously did it as he felt… unsure of himself.

Naruto's mind blanked out. He expected what Kakashi and possibly Hinata will say, if she composes herself but hearing the apology was a different feeling. Naruto Namikaze… he cannot fully explain it but the original was one important person for him. In the sense that he is someone Namikaze is and also who is not.

What Namikaze wanted to become was everything the remnant is.

The original's death and suffering was his creation… technically he should be grateful for Konoha but the original was someone he can treat as a past self and clearly Konoha wronged him…

Konoha killed him.

He stood up and turned away from Kakashi. "I-im sorry, I have to leave" Naruto muttered in apology, restraining himself of not giving in to his emotions. He felt anger… and self-pity. The latter an emotion he never felt before he was able to think.

Self-pity, an unnatural emotion is an emotion he can ignore but anger wasn't and he feared for himself to screw up.

"N-naruto please…" Kakashi trailed when he saw Naruto look back at him.

The blond couldn't resist but look at Kakashi in the eye.

The jounin paused upon seeing clearly Naruto's face. Gone was the baby fat from his face. Naruto appeared different compared to when he younger, when Kakashi looked at Naruto's face then.

In the past, Naruto appeared average and plain. Kakashi didn't deem him ugly but he wasn't handsome either. Now though, the term handsome isn't even the sure term of what Naruto looked like. How Naruto's face changed, his once young looking and mischievous face now into a more mature one with smooth suspiciously perfect features.

It was then Kakashi saw the rest of Naruto's changes. His height, he wasn't the shortest among his graduating class anymore. His hair wasn't annoyingly spiky looking now as it appeared soft to touch though still retained its features. He didn't get to see much when Naruto quickly turned and continued walking away.

Before he can even speak, Naruto spoke in his dark tone; another feature where Kakashi noted a change. The last person to have a melodic tone was the Yondaime and suspiciously Naruto has one now; a melodic baritone. "Just leave me alone... Hatake-san"

That message made Kakashi pause. He can clearly hear the restraint mixed into the tone. His legs felt weak. His mind kept replaying the sorrow and panic from the younger Naruto. Hearing the tone, different but still belonged in the spectrum of negative emotions weakened him.

Konoha's strongest jounin… Hatake Kakashi began to tear up as Naruto walked away and only a few witnessed what happened. He after all repeated another mistake he vowed his life to never cross; he abandoned a comrade.

Hinata tried to muffle her tears as she saw Kakashi silently sobbed in hopelessness. She knew the man as he handled her ex- team eight when Kurenai became pregnant with the late Asuma as the father. Never had she saw Kakashi appeared weak but she wasn't able to focus her attention on Kakashi as she too felt sadness when she clearly heard what Naruto said.

What chance did she have to apologize and try to make up from her sins when she clearly knew it would upset Naruto more?

Instead she tried composing herself and walked away, bent on giving the scarecrow some privacy.

She had nowhere to go except for one person; Shino.

-o-o-o-

_Kilometers away in a dark room opened a set of eyes. They were similar in color with Naruto's though one can see they have something heavy in them. The owner was male as a sigh was heard._

_"Naru... " He uttered in a whisper. _

_Outside of the building the male's room was in, several people started clutching their aching chests, as if they felt heavy all of the sudden. The feeling was quick though as the cause for the phenomenon quickly ended it. Everyone then looked at tall building, specifically at the certain room window which is exactly familiar to their eyes. All looked in worry at the said room, for the one who resides inside it. _

-o-o-o-

Two days later, Naruto was found walking to the main offices of the University. He decided to drop out of his classes as he stopped attending anyway and didn't deem it needed since he already knows a lot more than what is tackled in his classes. He already talked to Tsunade in regards to his decision and the blond female hesitantly complied as soon as she gauged Naruto's emotion.

Hiroshi Kanno was the Konoha University's University President/ principal. He isn't a shinobi nor knows any combat techniques but he is a renowned scholar of the land of fire. The said construction and instigation of an educational institution in a hidden village provided many opportunities for him to study closely history in relating one of the first hidden villages to ever exist.

As soon as the offer came, he gladly accepted it and felt it a change of scenes in his life. The institution he was at earlier was almost closing due to lack of funding.

Hiroshi Kanno specializes in history concerning the shinobi wars and it is his goal to piece up a time table regarding to what happened in these wars and also to find out what why ninjutsu cam to exist.

The void era after all intrigued him. It is the event just before the known history came to be. It has been said that the world was basked in countless wars that were so brutal, not even historical documents survived, hence the lack of records pertaining to the said event.

His opinions on Naruto Uzumaki was highly neutral as he isn't a Konoha native and also he is not the kind of man o be affected by his emotions, he was a scholar- a scientist after all. When the said boy approached his office in request for him to drop out from his classes, he raised his brown haired brow for the blond to elaborate on his reasons. He knew the general idea though of Naruto's purpose, it didn't take long for Hiroshi to associate Naruto as Konoha's pariah.

Every village had one or a few in them and Hiroshi sadly accepted this was humanity is supposed to be.

He simply nodded and wished Naruto to be careful in which the blond simply sighed and left. Note that his secretaries were known haters of the blond and he understood they did not want to serve someone who isn't 'human' in their opinions.

When the blond left the office, he worked on Naruto's removal immediately which the secretaries gladly did so with glee.

-o-o-o-

Naruto silently took his time as he passed by the main halls of the university. The students present gave wide berth to him as he walked passed them, with murmurs bellowing but Naruto ignored them despite having the ability to hear every word detail with his sensitive ears.

'Well at least Im free and stuff. Now what am I gonna do the rest of the days that will come?' Naruto thought to himself. Then he let out a deep sigh when he felt intent and it wasn't positive aimed towards him. The said intent was from Kiba who was with some members of the Konoha nine.

The said male walked towards him, with both hands on his pockets. Akamaru trailed but kept distance, somehow being wary which bothered the Inuzuka a little bit.

Naruto stop his walking as Kiba blocked his way. Silence ensured as every student watched a possible confrontation that occurred always daily in the past. Kiba would humiliate Naruto and the students would find it hilarious, as some of them also disliked the blond since he is related with the Kyuubi after all, though lacked courage to quench their hate.

"So I heard you're innocent" Kiba opened. Everyone listened to his words and this made Kiba smirk, exposing his pointed canines. The act made some appraising gasps from some females.

Naruto did not reply like the usual. This made Kiba smirk more then he continued, "Doesn't matter though, you're still a freak and everyone here knows it" Several nods and murmurs of agreement followed. If anyone disagreed, they simply remained quiet as they are afraid of being branded as some 'demon lover'.

Then something unexpected happened, the blond prey spoke. "So how is Hinata?" Naruto asked in a cold tone which somehow made most of everyone had widened eyes and shiver. Naruto has not talk to anyone aside from the village leader after all and all they can hear in the past where grunts, coughs and wails of pain when someone delivers a physical blow on him.

The action shocked Kiba and he almost didn't know now how to proceed. Yet he managed to recover then spoke back.

"She's fine, why do you care anyway?" He snarled.

"Oh? I saw her earlier, she's very distressed" Naruto replied. Most cannot connect that melodic baritone voice with someone they assumed as ugly as Naruto.

Kiba wasn't able to reply as Naruto added. "You like her don't you?" He said with a slight chuckle. "Oh right…" He spoke huskier which made some of the females become hypnotized with the tone. "… You just want to bang her since Hinata had the best assets" He continued then paused.

"So, why do you give a fuck anyway?" Kiba retorted. He was confused now, he knew though he's supposed to be the one talking.

"Oh, I don't care really. What I do care is why? Why are you doing this Kiba? To me actually" Naruto asked.

Kiba's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "I'm just human like everyone else here yet you're mean to me. I'm innocent for the crimes you accosted me of being a demon, yet you're still bent on humiliating me… Kiba" Naruto spoke in a cold tone which is out of place to an emotional sentence he just said. This effect confused everybody, some started doubting their actions of letting the act pass by or dealing with some torments themselves.

But then Kiba responded to counter Naruto words. "Human? Youre freaking not human! Freak" Kiba snarled and people were convicted again with their doubts. This response was prepared by Naruto though a under his hood, a smirk came.

"Ah so I'm a jinchuuriki. This means you torment me… all of you torment because of what? Fear? Well I did freak you out when I exposed the Kyuubi in one of those schemed rampages after all" Naruto calmly said though his words again widened most eyes.

"Fear?" Kiba paused then he chuckled. Then laughter came towards the Inuzuka.

The members of the Konoha nine present were Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten and Ino. Shikamaru had his eyes suspiciously narrowed at Naruto. He observed after all that this behaviour was out of the norms. Usually, Naruto just cowers in the past after all but this time he spoke and is even playing with people's minds. He theorized an event must have occurred that must have triggered his act of defiance. Two of those eighteen scenarios he came up were his innocence being cleared and he was either expelled from school or dropped out.

Kiba; laughter ended when he spoke. "I don't fear you Uzumaki" He said.

"Stop lying. We all know your dogging traits were the most affected during the Kyuubi in me rampaged through Konoha in the past. You were completely freaked out then" Naruto replied calmly which made Kiba pause. Every eye was on him now and he found out Naruto was actually talking back.

Naruto was supposed to be his prey and he is determined to put the blond back to his place. But then he paused when Naruto continued.

"All of you are afraid, hence why you take it out on me even if we all know the Kyuubi has been taken from me in the past. Anyways, the problem is… you're letting someone in a Kyuubi mask protect you. Ironic really… ironic and pathetic" Naruto said and this time, it had a mixture of taunting tone in it. 'Really pathetic' He repeated with venom inside his mind.

The statement made Kiba growl and he charged, bent on showing how weak is the boy in front of him. Then blurs came by and the ANBU he detected that were nearby for some reason and restrained him.

The fast action shocked everyone as only Kiba knew of the ANBU's presence (since he was the only Inuzuka around). This also led Shikamaru to dismiss his two main theories and confirm one of the remaining sixteen which involved a protection from ANBU. Though now he wondered why someone who isn't important as Naruto was protected.

"Wow, you guys are good" Naruto commented with a chuckle then he walked forward then passed by the restrained Kiba (by three ANBU). "Well, I'm going now. Oh and Kiba? Take Akamaru to your sister will you? He appeared freaked out somehow" Naruto chuckled as he pointed towards the human sized dog who was whimpering.

Kiba's eyes appeared wider completely worried for his ninken. The rest of the Konoha nine present too were surprised.

"Uzumaki, what did you do" Shikamaru asked.

"Hm? Well you're the genius, figure it out" Naruto replied without looking at the Nara.

"Trying to act cool" Ino commented to herself, her hands crossed.

"What a bitch… maybe you and Kiba would go well together" Naruto said as he looked at Ino which made her pale. Under the darkness of his hood though were two red glows.

Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji saw what happened to Ino and they asked worriedly. "Ino, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine" Ino composed herself quickly dismissing what she saw as some vision her eyes did. She after all recalled what Naruto said earlier about the Kyuubi in the past. She clearly too was afraid of the beast (though she did no fear Naruto like Kiba did).

It was then Naruto made it out of the school.

"Uzumaki-san, that wasn't wise" Spoke a voice and naruto found himself with the three ANBU walking near him after their blurring appearance.

"Oh you guys can talk after all!" Naruto replied with glee. "Well consider it as parting words. I'm not going back to this place after all. As if I need studying their courses anyway" Naruto said. Then he paused… a mental message arrived from seven of his clones in different locations of the Konoha forest.

"Crap" Naruto huffed. "A major attack, from different villages" He told the ANBU which the three of them tensed. "Im going to the nearest clone, I didn't expect this" Naruto said as he quickly vanished after a sound of booming static. Just before moments passed, three of the ANBU then followed Naruto's wake, with one of them wordlessly knowing he would separate as to inform the village leader.

-o-o-o-

Sounds of metal, war cries, groans of fear and pain were heard in one area of the Konoha forest. It was just a few seconds ago when foreign shinobi attacked. The Konoha chuunin that are currently patrolling the area were caught surprised with two now lay dead below the ground. More would have died if not for the response of the stoic eerie-looking apparitions who retaliated with speed and efficiency.

Now, four of the Kusa shinobi are either unconscious or dead. They were completely taken by surprise.

Seeing the allies in their retaliation, the chuunin was quick to compose themselves and help. The team leader ordered one to launch a red flash tag signifying an attack.

"Sent message to Kyuubi, he's on his way" Said the nearest clone to the squad leader, a chuunin named Tensukuro Maida. The chuunin was a medic and as laws ingrained now on Konoha shinobi, medics have the lowest priority to fight. The clone near him acted as his guard.

"O-okay" Tensukuro replied though he was startled a bit when the clone interacted with him. Close proximity after all somehow made the hairs on the back of his neck to stand, much less hearing the stoic and emotionless voice.

"Attacks were heard of in different locations scattered around the forest surrounding the village, Youre leader has been notified" The clone added making the chuunin nod. Despite his fear, he felt relieved.

"A stealth user, I will be right back. Don't engage" The apparition spoke as he quickly vanished after a brief sound of booming static. Tensukuro heard the other end of the now infamous "advanced Shunshin" by the clone that appeared below the ground with a conjured spectral fist as he/ it punched through the bushes. A sound of a female groan in pain showed someone was hiding there.

The apparition then reappeared back to Tensukuro's side, now with blood spatters on its transparent, body. The one the clone attacked earlier was now finished by another clone which appeared the moment the guarding clone returned to his side. Tensukuro was amazed by the efficiency of the clones.

Suddenly, a few branches below him there appeared an ANBU. His eyes were wide upon recognizing the mask that evoked fear inside him; Kyuubi.

Upon entering the area with Shunshin, Kyuubi raised one fist. "Ignite" He uttered and suddenly, flashes of crimson were seen where the entire enemy were, along with the sound of a contained explosion with them.

With that, Kyuubi quickly vanished, again using Shunshin as he left the sound of brief booming static.

"Start absorbing the corpses. Boss needs us to assist with the others" Spoke the clone beside Tensukuro. The chuunin medic can only look at the clone's emotionless face in bewilderment.

-o-o-o-

Naruto/ Kyuubi arrived in the nearest area of confrontation, west of the one he used Ignite at. He appeared just left of what he saw as Oto shinobi, with a conjured crimson fist already. He saw the surprised look of the nearest Konoha shinobi, who was shocked at two things; one was his appearance himself and his mask and the second is the size of his crimson fist which compared to the clones', was three or four times larger.

His Chakra fist sent the surprised Oto Nin in the opposite direction, right side flying. Naruto didn't bother checking up on the Oto Nin when he or she (because the shinobi wore a face concealing mask) slammed towards a tree trunk. He shunshined to the next unfortunate victim.

Three Oto shinobi down later, Naruto arrived below the ground, on a forest clearing where two Konoha shinobi were in a taijutsu match against three Oto Nin.

He arrived in front of two who had the looks of surprise etched in their faces. They weren't able to see Naruto above as currently, it's just past thirty seconds since his arrival.

He appeared with an uppercut motion at them which at the same time a brief fist uppercut appeared. It was intangible as the ground it passed through wasn't affected. But it changed when the fist came out of the ground, once a simple chakra constructed material was now superheated earth based.

One was hit by the hot earth constructed punch and was sent upwards flying. The other who still didn't register what happened stumbled to his back as despite him not being hit with the construct, the explosion of hot earth did. The Oto Nin yelled in pain as the shrapnel of super-heated earth burned his face. He also sported chakra burns on his chest and right arm.

Naruto then stepped forwards and executed a front punch, at the same time summoning a chakra fist the size of his body slamming unto the burned Oto Nin. He followed the fate of his ally and slammed unto him when gravity took over his flight. The two lay motionless on a base of a tree.

Kunai with explosive tags attached on them were sent towards the ANBU and he was exposed n explosion, the Konoha shinobi nearby had their eyes stunned when they saw Kyuubi caught inside the explosion.

"Take that, hah!" A kunoichi from Oto who threw the projectiles yelled n glee. She wasn't able to see Naruto's corpse though as three clones shunshined around her and each delivered their own Chakra punches and fists. She wasn't able to see then that Naruto was perfectly unharmed, his body protected by his now visible faint red veil/ cloak which thickened from constant use of his skills.

"What an idiot" Naruto uttered as he looked one glance at the now pummelled kunoichi who lost consciousness when one attack hit her head squarely resulting in a shower of blood.

After that, he fled the scene with his own Shunshin leaving stunned Konoha shinobi wondering what just happened.

-o-o-o-

"Oto, Kusa, Tani and Sora" Naruto uttered to himself. He just landed on the tallest tree in the area from the Sora flying fortress he just destroyed with one beam attack.

"I assume these villages have an alliance" Naruto added as he looked towards Konoha's buildings. He turned his head around and as several smoke coming from different areas away from where e is at. Sometimes, explosions occurred and also an occasional scream heard when some created it shouted loud enough.

He vanished from the area, leaving a sound of brief booming sound of his Shunshin.

From one area to the next he appeared and laid waste to foreign shinobi present, leaving Konoha shinobi he indirectly saved from their deaths and further injuries to be baffled at his strength and speed. They too were surprised at the clone's battle skills also as most of them have not seen the stoic unresponsive clones in action.

Five minutes later, Naruto paused when three of his clones in the same area alerted him of someone's presence. The mental message was deeply urgent that it literally stopped Naruto of his trance which he experiences from fighting.

His ANBU attire now was covered with stains of blood, gore, dirt and the occasional vegetation that stuck with him. His clothing is also wet with his perspiration that his body created unconsciously to mimic a living human's.

"Orochimaru" He whispered. Then willing the mental connection to all clones, he spoke. "Inform every Konoha shinobi that Orochimaru is here… send in clones with a passage of entry from a nearby Konoha shinobi to Tsunade and inform her of this. Also evacuate any Konoha shinobi present from the sighting on where the snake is".

He closed of the connection and sped through west, were Orochimaru is seen.

* * *

A/N: I am so appreciative of the reviews.

Oh to clear more things up, here goes:

1. Konoha in this story has been stripped of the great five status, thus leading to economic depression.

2. Unlike in cannon where Konoha is more lenient towards Naruto's jinchuuriki status, they aren't in this story because of several factors. one is that Naruto was made the target of the village's ire for their depression (economy), 2. Instead of saving the village which would have helped in the acceptance, Naruto attacked the village under Madara's control, 3. None stood up for him.

3. Hinata is still devoted to Naruto, yet one scene made her confusingly hateful for him, the scene would be unveiled in the future chapters. It wouldn't help though as prior to the original's death, Naruto and Hinata didnt made contact yet (naruto was oblivious to the feelings)

4. There's also a reason on why Gaara, the kazekage did not assist in Konoha during the Madara invasion.

5. Naruto, the remnant is the most kind hearted of the six. His name is Naruto, but the others and he himself call him Naru for the reason's that Naruto is the name of their original. Naru embodies an aspect of Naruto where he is the one who mostly resembles Naruto. In other words, he is the closest part of the whole.

6. Note that Kabuto is dead and Orochimaru resurfaced in the method of the curse seal which is still scattered throughout the curse seal bearers.

7. Land of Sky exists in this story, so are some of the lands that were supposedly allied with Konoha. Note that in cannon, it was Naruto who brought the alliance but as Naruto was imprisoned during the events in cannon, well no alliance took place.

I do hope the going of the story is logical. Point me for plot holes and Ill do my best to logically cover them up. Oh and keep up with the reviews and again thank you for the words that makes me smile.


	9. Chapter 6: The Act of Exposition

**Remnants of Naruto**

_The Act of Exposition_

* * *

Orochimaru was highly intrigued with the apparitions. Seeing them with his own eyes for the first time surprised him. He was quick to theorize that the disappearance of the force he sent days earlier was credited to these clones.

From the abilities they used, to their speed they utilize and then to the durability they possess, he had the urge to grab on or two and experiment on them. Perhaps he can extract some of their traits and apply them to himself and his minions.

The act would eliminate his weakness, in which despite his regenerative prowess and techniques to revive him, he lacked fortitude enough to fend attacks.

He wondered how on earth Tsunade were able to obtain the beings though he was sure it was a form of technique by some group as he highly did not believe this was done by someone alone.

He was further amazed though a bit bothered that his soldiers even his 'allied' shinobi did not report back on where they are but judging from the explosions and some occasional screams his sensitive senses picked up, the clones And Konoha shinobi defeated them.

Currently six of the apparitions were at a distance, warily watching him as he has not done anything yet. The Konoha shinobi present earlier were quick to leave the area, a movement that disappointed him. He wondered if the clones have some long ranged receiver or possibly a mental connection to someone as they were the ones who told the shinobi present to leave.

His musings were interrupted when a sound of brief booming static, far louder than the clones possesses (he also wondered about how the sound was produced from the clones' very advanced Shunshin, again a feat he wanted to study) were heard in the center where the clones perched on tree branches. An ANBU in a Kyuubi mask surprised the sannin.

Even he is aware of the stigma associated with anything fox like to Konoha as he is after all a Konoha citizen in the past.

"Kyuubi?" Orochimaru spoke.

Naruto did not respond. Instead he rushed in with Shunshin, leaving a sonic boom of distorted static. Not even a fraction of a second later, Naruto appeared in front of Orochimaru who had his eyes wide in surprise. The sannin wasn't able to do an impressed smile as Naruto quickly spun around and delivered a hook kick. At the same time, red smoke of chakra came out from Naruto.

The sannin was quick to do an upper block with his right arm. The kick collided with his limb and he heard a crunching sound and also an echoing blow of the attack. He may have prevented the attack though but now he felt burns covering his own body. Orochimaru's critical eye was quick to note he was covered with red stains, which he was quick to guess came from the plumes of crimson chakra Naruto emanated. He then noticed Naruto was gone but the quick sound of booming static behind him let him know of the blond's location.

"Bijuu Beam" Naruto whispered as he brought two of his hands forth and fired a beam of crimson light towards Orochimaru's back in point blank range. His joined hands had a large fox head construct that roared, which is in the form of the beam of concentrated chakra.

The sannin now was covered in solid form of the red stains, unable to move but also grunting in burning pain.

A second later, Naruto landed on the ground, having free fall himself after his bijou beam attack. He quickly stabbed his arms on the earth and suddenly a large area in front of him glowed crimson, as his own chakra quickly spread underneath. The act super-heated the earth and a soon as he uttered the attack name "Ground Zero" out of habit, the earth exploded upwards.

The 'frozen' Orochimaru was caught in the detonation, along with everything the affected ground spanned. In seconds, what was vegetation covered now became a wasteland of burning superheated earth.

Naruto did not let his guard down though, when he still can sense Orochimaru's intent on him. Out of the dust that scattered from the light particles the heat on the ground rose was a sword elongating towards Naruto at fast speeds. The blond quickly moved out of the way by simply doing a dive to the earth on his left. He quickly rolled and stood. The moment his feet adjusted, he vanished again and did a Shunshin towards the still heated ground that still had dust and light debris blanketing it.

Naruto reappeared where the sword attack came and did an uppercut, at the same time a conjured fist of earth the size of his body appeared and then it exploded in chunks of super-heated earth a second after.

Naruto turned to the left as he was quick to know Orochimaru used body replacement. The sword of Kusanagi then pierced his right shoulder, pushing past his demon chakra shroud though it still reduced the piercing power of the sword.

The sword retracted spilling Naruto's blood, an act again of his body to simply mimic a human's normal one. He did not appear to show signs of being in pain though, instead he was annoyed but the mask he wore covered his expression.

"Fufufu" Orochimaru chuckled, his body free of wounds or any scratches. "A pretty powerful attack from you ANBU-kun" He added while shaking his head as if disagreeing what he is saying. "I have not met you before" He continued and Naruto simply did not reply. Instead the blond responded with another Shunshin that Orochimaru is starting to get frustrated of, he after all can never match the speed of the movement and his attack didn't even made the ANBU feel pain, judging by his reaction.

His heightened sense quickly heard Naruto appear meters from his left an act which surprised him. Before he can wonder why though, he abandoned reason and trusted his instinct when it told him to jump out of the way. He was right as a glob of crimson chakra (he wondered how chakra can be in liquid form) landed on where he was at. The explosion that resulted sent him flying away from where he stood.

A sound of booming static right next to his right confirmed him of the ANBU's location and action. Orochimaru wasn't able to quickly do anything as his while body collided with a crimson spectral fist that sent him to the opposite direction where he was hit. Another boom of static was heard and again the same part of his body was hit by another fist, his flight now taking more speed than ever.

The exposed part now had third degree boils all over with the outfit in the area now burned off or melted with the flesh. The snake sannin gritted his teeth as the pain intensified because of the presence of spectral smudges on his burned right side of the body.

The sound of booming static was heard and Naruto appeared ahead of Orochimaru. Naruto turned around, landed on a trunk and slammed his fist at the said trunk right after doing a single rat hand sign. Next to him appeared a body sized palm that menacingly hovered towards Orochimaru, which by the way was nearing.

Orochimaru collided with Naruto's "Bijou Palm". The said palm slapped Orochimaru down the earth so hard; crunch was heard either from Orochimaru's bones or the earth itself. The sound of sizzling accompanied after, the heat of the palm so great that even the earth in contact with it super-heated. The palm rose again with Orochimaru sticking under it, most parts of his skin now melted.

Naruto wasn't idle though as he slammed his fists again under the ground and willed his chakra to spread unto the earth. The series of attacks he did strengthened his chakra cloak and so he used the energy of the aid cloak to power himself up for another Ground Zero technique.

Like earlier, the whole earth twenty meters away in front of Naruto glowed crimson red and suddenly, explosion rose upwards sending in burning earth rising above, burning everything it came contact with. Trees, grass and Orochimaru, or what's left of him drowned in the terrestrial fire.

Naruto narrowed is eyes under his mask though as he scanned the now crumbling, sizzling and churning remains of a subterranean Armageddon he created. He knew Orochimaru was still alive as he can feel intent still alive from the snake sannin.

He quickly stepped to the side calmly as he earth he was on earlier was pierced with the elongated blade of Kusanagi. He traced where the blade stretched from and found it from the depths of the trees on his left.

Using sunshin, he left a booming sound of distorted static in the wasted area.

-o-o-o-

Orochimaru was panting. The jutsu he utilized using the combination of Replacement and the Cursed Seal of his minions took huge amounts of chakra. True whenever he resurfaces with a new body at the cost of part of his subordinate and his own chakra quickly replenishes his own chakra pool, a technique that he developed that is highly economical and practical but the feeling of a sudden chakra drain can get pretty nauseating.

The jutsu and the cursed seal system he created technically made him immortal, as long as his subordinates have chakra and the cursed seal, he cannot die in the sense as he is always reborn.

The said snake sannin ignored his subordinate's panting breaths, as his own chakra got chunked out during the process of his resurrection. Instead he looked to where he sent his Kusanagi sword elongating, in hopes of a surprise piercing attack. The lack of blood from Kusanagi though doubts a successful blow.

He turned to his right, where a sudden sound of booming static was heard; he knew it was the ANBU that he is starting to despise.

"How you can quickly pinpoint my location baffles me ANBU-kun" Orochimaru spoke.

Naruto did not reply and instead silently looked at Orochimaru. He currently stood at a base of a tree, in a calm stance. Underneath his mask though, he narrowed his eyes. Quickly seeing how Orochimaru resurfaced, judging from the traces of evidence in front of him doubt he can finish Orochimaru once and for all. He knew though that the snake sannin cannot harm him in a way also, as he could have done so earlier.

"I see your wound has… healed" Orochimaru spoke, noticing the shoulder wound he caused stopped bleeding.

"We are in a stalemate… snake" Naruto spoke calmly, surprising Orochimaru. He ignored the reaction of anger of the subordinate while he continued. "It appears that you're immortal… sort of" Naruto added.

Orochimaru chuckled at Naruto's words. "Sort of? You must be mistaken, I just completed my jutsu from its infancy stages, I am deemed immortal"

"You're nauseous Orochimaru" Naruto pointed, removing the smile from Orochimaru's face. "The feeling of a huge chakra drain can be deliberating yes?" He added, again completely ignoring the growls of the subordinate who Orochimaru raised a hand to stop him from doing anything. "True you might have some way of resurfacing again and again, with me killing you every single time… that could be boring. I suggest you retreat, your forces…" Naruto paused. "And your allies can't invade Konoha with me and my clones protecting it" Naruto finished.

Orochimaru smirked. "What guarantees then that you won't run out of chakra first, ANBU-kun?"

"Very well, if you want your brain to psychologically shut down because of repeated self-attempted mental torture, be my guess. I'd be happy to present your blank current corpse to Tsunade-sama" Naruto smiled under his mask when he saw now Orochimaru's slowly becoming furious face. "I know after all that of all the people in this world, she's the only one that can defeat you if she has the chance, snakes always lose to slugs after all… you know that pun" Naruto now grinned as he got the snake sannin riled up.

Orochimaru retracted his right hand and pushed it towards Naruto's direction, out from his sleeve came a stream of snakes. The hidden snake hands charged at Naruto's location that now was bare of the said ANBU as he tumbled and rolled out of the way. The act surprised the subordinate and even Orochimaru.

Naruto, as soon as he was stable slammed a palm on the ground. "Bijou Palm" He uttered as above him, a floating spectral palm was conjured.

"Yata…" Orochimaru paused when Naruto again slammed his hand on the ground. Surrounding Naruto, on the ground were seal symbols made up of light, a Fuinjutsu behaviours that confused Orochimaru.

"Kuchiyose: Bunshin" Naruto uttered and suddenly, a single puff was heard and form the smoke appeared five apparitions.

"Orochimaru-sama" Yata spoke, waiting for the interrupted order Orochimaru was about to ask for him.

"Stand back, you know what I want whenever what happens in this fight" Orochimaru said with narrowed eyes, each studying the clones that Naruto summoned and the floating palm that hovered above them.

"H-hai Orochimaru-sama" Yata replied, surprised at Orochimaru's guarded feature, an action he has not seen from his master.

"Hmm, interesting. You're pretty careful today snake" Naruto spoke with a chuckle that Yata became eye wide for.

Orochimaru did not reply as somehow for the first time he felt fear. He knew the ANBU radiated something that made him feel that way. Now he was curious and also wary at Naruto, wondering who the person under that mask is.

'Weird, they're getting freaked out, oh right my clones' Naruto thought. "Clones and uhh palm, attack" Naruto spoke. A collective reply of a "Yes boss" stoically spoken was heard among the five clones that now moved. Three used Shunshin while the remaining two rushed in on their feet. The summoned Bijou palm too started hovering forward, to Orochimaru.

Three clones reappeared after the familiar Shunshin sound Naruto and they make when using Shunshin surrounding Orochimaru with their fists towards the same target. Spectral crimson fists were conjured at the same time that slammed upon the sannin in three different places. Orochimaru melted into mud though as it was obvious he used a mud replacement.

A bijuu beam almost hit the sannin, freezing him from what he recalled earlier if not for him quickly jumping out of the way. The beam was fired one of the rushing clone.

Another beam was dodged by Orochimaru as he flipped himself sideways aerially. Using two of his hands in a seal, he spewed forth a torrent of snakes towards the two clone's direction. Each snake opened their mouths and released tiny sword of Kusanagi that elongated and rushed towards the clones. The two clones used Shunshin to dodge the rain of blades Orochimaru created.

Three sudden burst of booming static were heard next to Orochimaru. The snake sannin was quickly impaled with burning hot spectral fists created by the other three clones that shunshined surrounding him.

Orochimaru's separated parts spewed snakes instead of blood or gore when separated. These snakes either rushed in to the clones, biting them or connecting to the other parts for reattachment.

Orochimaru heard Yata's yell of fury as the subordinate dealt with the Bijou Palm a few meters away.

He also noted that snakes that bit the clones didn't do much damage as they weren't able to penetrate the spectral cloak that surrounded them.

Suddenly, a louder sound of Shunshin bellowed above him. Naruto appeared and quickly slammed him down with a larger spectral fist, sending him downwards with a crush.

He might have been hit, with his back now had smudges of burns and crimson spectral stains from the ANBU's attack but deciding to break any combo for his sake; he replaced himself with a log.

Naruto grunted under his mask, his eyes now looking towards his right, where Orochimaru re appeared. The slight tilt of them showed Orochimaru that he knows where Orochimaru is.

Orochimaru stood wide-eyed at one branch. His peace wasn't prolonged as five separate shunshin were heard all over him. Two did an uppercut motion and Orochimaru was hit with a smaller, more average sized version of Naruto's Bijou punch- which sent Orochimaru flying by the combined force. He slammed into several branches found above. Gravity took over him then and he free fell down to the ground where two prepares a Bijou Beam. Unlike Naruto's body twice bigger than the body sized beam, theirs were smaller with the exact height of the clones as the beam thickness size. They had the same properties though as when Orochimaru was hit with the beam of pure concentrated chakra, Orochimaru felt the burning sensation, as well as the solidifying or cooling sensation of the attack. The parts that hit him were enclosed with a shell of hardened crimson chakra, in which in this case, all of him.

The two clones that attacked earlier with their "bijou uppercut" shunshined next to Orochimaru again followed by the two who used Bijou beam. The four in total began their assault, sending Orochimaru with attacks of Bijou fists and punches. The remaining clone then fired a bijuu beam which contacted fully upon the sannin, entrapping him in a incasement of solid demonic chakra.

"Ignite" Naruto uttered, as he calmly looked at the pummeled Orochimaru. The clones who assaulted the snake stopped their attack and shunshined away as Orochimaru was quickly enveloped in a flare of reacted chakra.

What was left after is a blacked stump of Orochimaru, which fell to the ground with a thud. Despite the attack, Orochimaru was still conscious and he did so by resuscitating himself, a new and healthier looking Orochimaru came out of his predecessor's mouth which now started crumbling away.

Orochimaru was about to stand when all five clones surrounded Orochimaru as they reappeared with their shunshin. Each raised a hand as they focused chakra on it. The chakra took form in a liquid state as they are preparing to use Bijou Pop. The liquefied ball of chakra they gathered, the size of half their body was then thrown towards Orochimaru who now was caught in a series of five explosions of heat and reaction.

Again, Orochimaru appeared tattered and blackened with new Chakra Burns covering his body.

His eyes widened when all five of the clones slammed their hands underground. He clearly remembered the attack that killed him earlier.

The ground in front of the clones each glowed crimson/ scarlet. They spanned ten meters in front of each clone, with the ones over lapping with each other glowing brighter. A second later, five separate earthly detonations occurred. The five Ground Zero attacks of the clones sent debris, burned vegetation and earth chunks upwards as flare raged below them. Orochimaru too was sent upwards with the explosion though he did not linger long as he was quick to be dealt with after a few seconds of witnessing himself a second explosion that killed him.

"Orochimaru-s-sama" Yata uttered with wide eyes. He just dealt with Naruto's bijou palm with his special ability earlier and after that he witnessed the less than a minute demise of his master.

"He'll live" The voice of Naruto spoke behind Yata who quickly turned to face the ANBU… with fear evident in his eyes. "You're master after all is immortal to an extent, though he would be stupid to resurrect himself using you here" Naruto added with a tilt in his head.

"I-I'll fight you" Yata fearfully said, not noticing he was stuttering because of fear and doubt. The masked person in front of him after all defeated his master with clones alone.

"Go ahead" Naruto calmly replied, though his response sounded eerily creepy to Yata. "Or you could retreat, and order others with you to do so. I'll give you two minutes to leave… still visible at that time, well you know what happens" Naruto added without any tone of emotion. It added fear to the Oto shinobi though as he appeared close to urinating himself.

Yata did not bother if Naruto was telling the truth or not, he quickly rushed away in speeds he never realized he possessed.

Naruto looked to Yata, slowly disappearing figure then after wards he silently turned around and vanished in an area with the sound of brief booming static signifying his leave.

-o-o-o-

"Four villages. I can't believe it"

"We're lucky Konoha has Kyuubi-sama to protect her"

Naruto heard every whispers, the detail and tone of speech. Currently he's heading towards the village gates. Everything was going to plan, he could have started the first phase much later but the joint attack moved everything earlier than scheduled. He wasn't used to making plans though as he usually does not bother coming up with it but his mission is his own doing, he wanted after all to somehow see light in Konoha.

A desire the other remnants did not share, hence him being alone in his task.

He missed the others though; the welcome presence of his stoic clones could only do so much. Tsunade and Shizune's presence too was pleasant but he wanted to be with the others again. They were pieces of a whole after all.

Plans… his plan was to at least make something salvageable for Konoha. The other remnants were fond of him and he knew that. He never had fights with them and all he had to do is to at least show one appreciation of the masses for the one known as Naruto Uzumaki (the one he is impersonating). They may not like Konoha but at least they would protect for the sake of the people the original loved.

Other than Naruto Namikaze, the original's wish to be the elite, he also wished the protection of his precious people.

His plan was to do something great for the village, even to the lengths of blinding them for gratefulness and his glory. He is willing to look past human errors the villagers made, he knew that they feared and were disappointed in the original and to the extent himself but he's trying to look past that.

He would know what the response of one named as Jun of his actions and beliefs. "Naru… just stop, they're never worth it" He knew _she _would say things in that line.

The others would smile after a sigh but their eyes will remain with the message for him to stop.

His plan involved him showing his face, showing that Naruto Uzumaki is the person behind the Kyuubi mask. He hopes it would at least erase the doubts of the masses for the original. He already cleared Naruto's name, now was the task of clearing his reputation.

Naru the remnant was the oddest of the six and Naru knew himself of that fact. Whereas the others were representations of the traits the original had, he was someone the original wanted to be. He too resembled the original the most. Whereas the others had things to do, denied when the original existed, he had nothing except be himself. It didn't make him sad but he had nothing to do for the moment so he set up to clear the original's name.

He currently did a painfully slow walk to show himself to the village gates where he knew the villagers were waiting for him. His act was so that everyone can see him.

Some pieces in him told him it won't work and he expected that part. But he wanted to at least know he tried. The remaining though wanted the result where the village would at least like Naruto Namikaze (still known as Uzumaki surname) for his reputation rather than being hated for it.

The villagers cheered; an act that did not help or do anything to Naruto. He knew after all they were cheering for the mask, not he. But he knew everything would come to close once he removed his mask and exposed his face.

… And he did.

The cheering stopped. Then a few seconds later, murmurs where heard.

"The Kyuubi… is him?"

Then came denial. This moment made Naruto breath in deep. The result was the latter.

"No… no"

"M-monster"

Naruto sighed and placed is mask back on, an act that scared the villagers on sight. Apparently the Kyuubi with Naruto was never a good combination. He felt like chuckling, his reaction to the villagers and also to himself.

The villagers then saw Kyuubi or Naruto, now they knew currently vanish after his appearance. What was left was the trademark sound of distorted booming static and also gasps of hearing that sound.

-o-o-o-

"What's your move now baa-chan?" Naruto asked, looking towards the buildings and the people below through the office window. Tsunade who in front of her table looked at Naruto. She knew about the reaction of the villagers knowing about Naruto being the Kyuubi. She did not bring the topic up as she clearly knew also that Naruto was at least bothered by it. She did not understand though of the reason for revealing.

"Four villages and Orochimaru leading the attack" Naruto added, not turning around.

Tsunade still cannot believe Naruto defeated Orochimaru and somehow Orochimaru having resurfaced by using the curse seal as a way of immortality. She stopped her thoughts when she decided to reply, "As the meeting has decided days ago, we fortify our defenses and if possible make quick alliances to villages nearby" Tsunade said.

Naruto just hummed in response. Seconds later, he spoke. "I see, well I'm off then" He left with those words without bothering to look back at Tsunade.

The village leader was left being worried for the blond. He stopped surfacing after the day of the invasion, sending clones twice a day ever since four days ago for updates. She clearly knew of the outraged cries of some individuals that wanted Kyuubi/ Naruto exiled, the protest that was countered by some that the village needed their jinchuuriki back as a means of a power show to other villages.

No outside attacks came for the village after the invasion but the clones experienced battles from within. Some still had hatred for Naruto or the Kyuubi, (a feat even Tsunade was surprised) which lead them to attack the clones of Naruto.

In the past the clone did not fight back, now they did.

That fact made more protests of the clones being removed. Tsunade gave up on countering the statements.

Naruto wasn't found in his apartment in these days, she knew too that the said apartment was now vandalized by hateful citizens judging from the graffiti insults drawn or the "littering" of the area inside and outside and also from the ones responsible being caught by ANBU.

She knew though where the blond was. Her ANBU tracked him that he is currently at the Konoha Prison and that location was logical as she knew Naruto knew of his apartment being trespassed by those trying to antagonize him.

She sighed as she summarized the information processing in her thoughts. Despite not liking the treatment at all, she understood the villagers of their hate. She after all, hated Konoha for indirectly being the cause of the deaths of Nawaki and Dan.

But she still disliked using Naruto as the target of their ire. The blond never did anything wrong but she can't change what her villagers' opinions are.

-o-o-o-

"They killed three of my clones" Naruto looked at Tsunade as he spoke. He visited hours after his previous visit to see the leader of Konoha as soon as she came to know about the fate of his clones attacked.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, mentally cursing about the stupidity of the villagers.

"The others killed two genin in retaliation. Three are in the hospital" Naruto added.

"Yes I know. And some villagers demanded for your imprisonment" She replied stating the obvious. Naruto was there after all when some villagers screamed at him.

It happened earlier this morning and Tsunade saw through it all since it occurred near the hospital where she was at. Villagers clearly irked walked towards Naruto who calmly checked on the real victims of the attack; some of his clones where being healed by Shizune who were involved.

_Naruto was surrounded by a sudden crowd of villagers. He kept his calm though but his face was hidden under the thick hood of his oversized sweater._

_"You should be in prison… you demon! That was my son your spawn sent in that hospital!" Yelled a woman in her thirties. Her face was red and wet with tears. _

_"My aniki is also! You are a bad bully! Monster" A female of eight followed suit. Murmurs echoed after the several statements of rage. _

_"Well what can you say for that? Kyuubi?" asked a man in spectacles. He was curious for what the jinchuuriki would say for the things he has done. _

_Too bad not everyone expected Naruto to be calm, and not like someone subdued like he was in the past. _

_"Actually, I already served my time in prison… for the crime I did not commit." Naruto replied shocking everyone in the area. Not one word was spoken as somehow everyone digested that fact. _

_Seconds later though, someone yelled. "You killed my son!" That someone was an old lady calling for vengeance. _

_"Blame your son then for his death. He clearly attacked first my clones… he was stupid" Naruto said, looking at the old woman. _

_"How dare you!" Yelled another, too surprised for Naruto's act of insult to the stricken old lady. _

_Naruto looked at the stricken lady. "Why I call him stupid? He hated me for something he hasn't experienced. As if he can relate to what the Kyuubi did during my birth or what I was made to do by that Madara years ago. He wasn't even born" Naruto said._

_"A life for a life. His friends and his actions killed three of my clones. The remaining did not fight for self-defence, they killed to get even" Naruto said. "Anyways, I have to go… ja ne" Naruto parted using his shunshin which shocked the crowd being in close proximity to someone that scared them now. That act came to remind them who Naruto is and what he is capable of._

"They killed three, the clones killed two. There's one more" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you surely can't imply one of the three surviving genin undergoing medical treatment in the hospital should be killed to get even?" Tsunade asked, inside she was in disbelief.

"Baa-chan, I'll send one of my clones for you to be studied. You'll know they are very much alive" Naruto replied, crossing his arms on his chest in the process.

"I see. But… "Tsunade replied but Naruto interrupted her when he continued.

"Fine, send them to prison or be suspended… whatever" Naruto compromised.

Tsunade did not get Naruto's logic and the blond knew of the confusion. "My clones killed two, in their minds; it won't be fair for the remaining three to be left just for their wounds. I can order them to calm down or whatever but really those genin deserved what they did"

"Okay, I'll send the three to prison… "Tsunade agreed reluctantly.

"Hmm just suspend them and stuff. They felt pain anyway" Naruto shrugged.

"You came here just to change your mind" Tsunade dead panned. Hearing about her statement, Naruto smiled.

"No, I came here to tell you I'm fine… I'm staying now at the Prison, by the way it's comfy there since there's bed and stuff, so that I won't face those idiots of this village in my own apartment" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I arrest everyone who sets foot in your apartment" Tsunade said.

"I know. And thank you for that. But you can only do so much. Really baa-chan, even you can realize the depth of their stupid anger towards me" Naruto said.

"Naruto, why did you reveal yourself to them?" Tsunade asked, knowing this was the right moment to ask the question that plagued her mind.

"I'm testing if they're still resentful… and stupid. I guess they still are" Naruto replied. He took a deep breath as he sighed and spoke more, though now he looked at the window. "You know baa-chan. The others would be pissed at me right now, I kept giving chances, and something I shouldn't do if we were to continue on living" Naruto trailed as if he is now in a trance. He composed himself though before he can continue more. After shaking his head and sighing he looked and smiled at Tsunade. "I'm heading back, later baa-chan" Naruto left with shunshin, leaving Tsunade confused on what the words meant.

-o-o-o-

_"Konoha" Uttered a male voice. The speaker wore a full body cloak with the hood completely covering his face. The lower half of the face was covered with a flu mask, masking his features. The speaker is identified as male judging from his build and also his voice. Behind him stood five transparent blonde clones; three male blondes with short spiky hair and blue eyes and two females with back length hair, also having similar eyes. The apparitions wore flak jackets of grey (also transparent), shinobi pants of similar color complete with sandals and gloves. _

_The only not transparent of the six appeared to sigh and then he turned around. _

_"Clones-san, please search for Naru" He said in a soft voice. All five clones nodded and then all five vanished in their places, leaving a sound of brief swishing. _

_The remaining male turned back towards Konoha. "Naru…" He uttered and then he too vanished, also leaving similar sounds same as his clone minions. _

-o-o-o-

The next day, Naruto found himself being looked down by some heads of the village. The exact scene was recalled in the obtained memories of the original, when the young Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze was present in the same area he stood currently, for condemnation. He currently was inside the courtroom for a trial he decided to simply attend to avoid future nuisances.

He locked eyes towards Tsunade who somehow he noted felt sadness. He knew Tsunade was relieving the day when she condemned the "original" for the crimes that he did not commit.

Naruto did a nod of assurance towards the blonde leader of the village, telling her nonverbally that he is fine and well. Inside though he was a little bit bothered to be relieving the tension the original once felt. The original was after all still at a young age of twelve at that time and he was also alone.

He was summoned with the use of a messenger hawk sent by Tsunade herself telling him that a court hearing has been commenced for the proposed crimes he did. The charges pushed by a large amount of people of the village was ridiculous for Naruto, saying was in cohorts of the four villagers that attacked previous.

The fact that he alone was responsible for the less casualties and lack of damage inside Konoha's walls was somehow ignored even by the lawyers of the prosecutors.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been charged of possible betrayal of the village in the action observed by some witnesses that involved you letting go of a possible hostage in the event of the invasion a day, time 2:42, north eastern sector of the Konoha forest" Koharu spoke, her voice was neutral as she did so.

"How do you plead?" She added.

"Not guilty" Naruto replied stoically. He noted some eye rolls that resulted in some of the Konoha heads, three of them from the civilian leaders.

"You broke three shinobi laws in regards to your actions… de-… boy" Spoke one of them.

'True, but they can be overlooked as I have reasons. The attacks wasn't announced, no declaration of war has been presented. Note that Konoha isn't on good terms in the international standings and with this the four villages with their shinobi's on hostage could make Konoha's reputation all the more rouged.' Naruto thought but his words were relayed differently. He did not speak for his innocence. He simply looked at key members present in the room; Tsunade, Shikaku and then Danzo. He knew after all the latter two and even the former barring personal feelings that they needed Naruto and locking him down would do more harm to the village than good.

He smirked when one of the three acted.

"I'll be blunt; the village needs him for her protection." Danzo said. He clearly noticed the smirk Naruto briefly displayed though and mentally he was thinking what Naruto was planning.

His statement surprised most of the people present in the room.

"Danzo-sama, you seem to lack confidence in our shinobi" Said another council member from the civilian side.

Danzo looked at him and quickly looked away, that action served a meaning and his words resolute it. "I highly doubt Konoha can handle herself in this. We currently need the boy especially now of all times. Even we would have trouble even if we had the strength of our prime in the past against four village allied four war" He stated. The councilman though had his logic flawed and refused to believe him.

"Konoha is weaker now, note the logic. Whoever organized this case surely needs to look at current events. If you so want him to be persecuted, then do it after the attacks cease"

With that statement, Naruto was left off without a single punishment much to the ire of most heads in the council meeting room. Naruto did not linger in the area though as after he nodded to Danzo In gratitude and then towards Tsunade and Shizune in acknowledgement. He ignored the rest knowing the feelings of their intent gazed up on him. One noted feeling was form the head of the Uchiha clan, who appeared confused.

The raven haired male was now interested in Naruto and the blond ignored everything. He knew though that it wasn't interest like in the past but simply intrigue. He was like others who did not openly hate him (they were indifferent though); they were curious. And the fact that he refused showing his face added in public with the hood of his thick orange sweater and his sudden change of attitude added the mystery allure for him.

For days, Naruto would be ostracized by the villagers. His ability to sense intent directed unto him proved useful in avoiding confrontations. True he has nothing to fear if it does happen but he has less time to even think about the rest of the Konoha population. He merely will be annoyed rather than intimidated by anyone's wrath in the village, aside from Tsunade's of course.

Four days did not end problem free in relation to the emotions of the villagers though when an attack happened to start. This time it was much larger; it involved more than ten villages.

* * *

A/N: Naruto decided to see for himself the reactions of the villagers. Well he gets the reaction... knowing though what and how they will react.

Thank you to those who reviewed and placed this story in your favorites and follow list.


	10. Chapter 7: Arrival of a Friend

**Guide: **

Naruto "Naru" Uzumaki

Ability Name: Demon Cloak- Naruto is protected by an adapting and empathetic chakra cloak that grants protection and also improvement in passive stats. The cloak gets stronger every time it is used (when an ability related to it is utilized). Stronger attacks of Naruto can also be used by draining power from the cloak. It is empathetic because it is tied with Naruto or the clone's emotions (causes burns when attacking enemies, hardens when defending, etc.)

Most attacks from Naruto's cloak induce chakra burns; a status ailment where in spectral chakra attaches to matter that induces a burning sensation until they wear off.

Attacks:

Chakra Fist- conjures a fist by manipulating the demon cloak. The attack is instantaneous and hard to predict. Induces chakra burn. Naruto has three times the size compared to his clones. Strengthens the cloak.

Chakra Punch- a variation of the chakra fist where in an uppercut motion is done. Naruto's version as it is three times larger compared to his clones becomes earth like (from the contact with the earth below, if he casts it on the ground). The earth super heats then explode moments afterwards. Strengthens the cloak.

Chakra Pop- concentrates chakra and at the same times turns it into physical state (semi liquid). Once thrown, it explodes dealing a shockwave from the superheated air it comes contact with while being thrown and from the attack itself. Induces chakra burns from the shockwave contact and also the impact site. Strengthens the cloak.

Chakra Beam- an extremely minor version and also a variation of a tailed beast ball of bijuu. Concentrates chakra then releases it into a mid-range beam. The chakra has peculiar hardening properties and any matter caught in it will be encased in solidified chakra specs which have the same damaging effects of chakra burns. Strengthens the cloak.

Chakra Palm- creates a palm shaped construct of hardened chakra where it attacks the nearest enemy. The palm has similar properties of the chakra fist wherein it induces chakra burns though compared to the meagre effects of the fist, the heat is enough to irradiate terrain it had contact with. Strengthens the cloak and only Naruto can use the attack.

Chakra Spread/ Charging- an unnamed skill where one's chakra is simply released which has a one hundred percent inducing chakra burns on any enemy in contact (also pushes them back). Strengthens the cloak.

Ignite- Naruto detonates any chakra burns in an area surrounding his location by sending a pulse of intent. The chakra burns (specs) sense the intent in which they explode in heat. Drains the chakra cloak.

Ground Zero- Naruto directs the power of his chakra cloak unto the earth below to superheat the area underground resulting in an upward explosion of heat and superheated earth. Drains the chakra cloak.

Summon Slime- Drains the chakra cloak to form a slime summon, a semi living construct of physical chakra. The slime is simply a small blob of Naruto's chakra which has basic shape shifting properties to attack. Several of its attacks include, changing its shape into a solid sharp spiky ball or a fist, opening a mouth to breathe out fire from its internal temperature and releasing fumes of burning chakra.

Slime Sacrifice- Detonates the slime. The slime's parts in contact with any ally are then used as a minor healing medium for regeneration. (Similar process of medical ninjutsu)

Kochiyose: Bunshin- Naruto summons a maximum of five clones or apparitions to fight for him. His summons are male version.

Mental telepathy- Naruto can telepathically communicate with his clones as they are extensions of his own body.

Ki projection- Naruto can send in concentrates of Ki to provide a slight distraction of the target. More wilful enemies are more resistant.

Advanced Shunshin- Naruto and his clones have a stronger version of the body flicker in which they can travel more distances with the same chakra output from normal shinobi. The Chakra cloak grants more momentum from their interaction with air (and water) for propulsion; though their presences will always release a loud sonic boom characterized by a sound of brief booming static because of the reaction of the air and the chakra cloak.

NOTES: The remnants are Yang Based to basically Naru has excellent ability of shape and nature manipulation and also limited healing. Despite his chakra constructs cannot burn those he is allied with (as tied with his emotions), the ones mixed with other matter like superheated earth and air can still damage allies.

Note that Sakura was affected in the previous chapters because Naruto still has dislike or hate towards her. So his attacks aren't based on title but on emotional intent.

_Also, Chakra prefix also can be interchangeable with the Bijuu prefix..._

He is the most versatile among the six having minor healing, decent speed and burst damage attacks. Meaning he is suitable for raid and hit and run combat. His weakness, having the inconsistency of his defense (though despite the chakra cloak or phantom guard being at its lowest state which his at the start of any combat can still resist most conventional attacks) means that he isn't the best in all out brawls and direct confrontations).

Orochimaru was able to pierce easily Naruto's chakra guard because of the properties of his Sword of Kusanagi.

Note that currently Naruto is limited in power for some reason. His power output is currently just one thirds.

* * *

**Remnants of Naruto**

_Arrival of a Friend_

* * *

'An alliance, I'm sure of it' Naruto thought as he dodged passed kunais garbed in incendiary substance. The flaming kunai exploded upon impact, right where Naruto was moment ago. Naruto released a fist, slamming his conjured chakra punch upon the nearest enemy shinobi.

'Makes sense that they formed this alliance to rival the Great five' Naruto thought more as he aimed a fist and fired a bijou beam; the light of chakra he created swallowed three more opponents. Naruto vanished with shunshin from his spot and a few fractions of a second later; the area was peppered with shuriken coming from different sides.

Naruto reappeared on one spot, crouching the ground with his fist under. Then, the whole earth glowed the shade of crimson or scarlet and suddenly fire exploded from underneath.

-o-o-o-

An apparition locked eyes with Naruto as dozens of wind chakra enhanced kunai cut through its flesh. The clone did not emit any emotion of pain but it did close its eyes and started to fade into nothingness.

Naruto clicked is tongue at that fact and tallied more deaths to his clones. So far nine was listed and he was pissed.

It has been an hour already since the initial attack.

-o-o-o-

A Frost shinobi had his eyes wide as he looked at a lone apparition. Three of his men already fell from the being and he was worried. His squad numbered nine and this clone gave them a hard time alone.

"What on earth is this?" A Frost Kunoichi yelled in disbelief. "There's nothing on the reports telling something this inanely strong!" She added. She wasn't able to continue as the apparition vanished from his post after a brief sound of booming static and suddenly reappeared at her front, with a spectral fist heading towards her.

The kunoichi managed to do an x-block with her arms though the attack she blocked made her scream and also be sent to the opposite direction, slamming downwards.

"Yukio!"

"Crap, she's dead!"

"Sensor detected…" The apparition spoke for the first time in a dead melodic tone. Every Shimo shinobi had their eyes wide, especially the said sensor who now knew he was targeted.

-o-o-o-

"What do you mean you won't provide anyone for my plan?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes locking on to a jounin. He currently wore his mask, not opting to reveal his face to the Konoha shinobi.

"What makes you think I'll provide my men for your schemes?" Replied the jounin with a question. Naruto was left with his mouth slightly opened in disbelief. Then it took him only a short amount of time to realize.

'A bigot' Naruto cursed mentally. "Outside the inner ring that surrounds the village, ten villages are attacking together" Naruto was cut off when one Konoha Nin spoke angrily.

"Youre just sending us to die!" Naruto was left closing his eyes; wondering if the man was delusional.

"Last time I heard, I'm the highest ranked when it comes to the forests. I need men to watch the flanks" Naruto spoke in a cold tone.

"What do you desire demon!" Said a Konoha kunoichi.

"The village to not get attacked" Naruto replied stoically. "Fine" He followed afterwards, quickly using his variation of Shunshin to leave the area.

-o-o-o-

_"Ten villages… Naru seems to be the highest ranked outside Konoha… his identity was known… villages is attacked…" A melodic voice spoke. "I see" He added, quickly vanishing from the spot where he stood after a silent swishing sound; simply a few meters next to where Naruto vanished._

_None knew of the presence with his four clones in the area. _

_"Stupid Konoha"_

-o-o-o-

'Fifteen clones killed' Naruto tallied as he closed his eyes. 'The attackers are doing constant attack formation now, using medics to periodically heal retreated forces that would get injured.' He surmised as he opened his eyes. 'Camps estimated to be 200 meters away. They only brought limited men, though it is possible for reinforcements to be on the way from each village' Naruto paused as he sighed. "That could be a problem" He uttered.

'Well at least there's no S-class nin here' He added in his thoughts. 'If they want to invade, they would have sent at least three or more. Meaning this is just an investigative force sent by a possible alliance of their villages. Kami, I need to meet up with baa-chan for this… its expected there's some letter of surrender from them… I hate not knowing things' He added.

Then suddenly a mental message from one of his clones arrived and made him grin. "Oh the freaking luck…" He spoke in a change of tone of surprised happiness. His clones after all found the location of the enemy's base. If he can find one from one village, then another from an allied village sure will be nearby. Then he chuckled, "Seriously?" He then used shunshin to leave and following his cue, the other clones below the ground did so, leaving the area silent and filled with corpses.

-o-o-o-

"What do you mean the Kagerou Village party lost communication!?" A Kiba (fang) shinobi asked

"Sir, I was just relaying reports to them when suddenly there was no reply except static" Replied another Fang shinobi.

"Then that could mean the communication was cut off. Damn it, I was told this is just a scoping force to make Konoha under our control" The higher ranked Kiba shinobi ranted to himself. He then faced his subordinate. "Relay this loss of information to the other village camps, it might be just a defect of some sort but we never can be too careful. The Alliance could be helping them perhaps"

"The Shinobi Alliance sir? But why would the great five assist Konoha? A minor village" Asked the subordinate.

"I do not know but all I want is for Konoha to be dealt with" Replied the higher ranked of the two. Suddenly everyone's eyes widened when the hairs on the back of their necks stood up.

Everyone turned their heads to one spot high above the canopies; where the sound of booming static briefly heard was at. There on that spot was Naruto with his menacing Kyuubi mask.

"I see" He spoke. "So what's this alliance that seemed to rival the great five or The Shinobi Alliance?" Naruto added.

"Were not telling you…" Spoke one of a fang Nin. "Crush Claw!" He yelled his technique with a battle cry, rushing towards Naruto.

"A fight seems fair" Naruto trailed to himself as he vanished from his spot with his signature shunshin move.

Seconds later, Naruto remained alive with one last fang shinobi, who now suffered in chakra burns and also outer physical injuries.

"W-who are you?" The fang shinobi asked, fighting from the constant pain he felt from the ailment.

"Hidden Village of the Fangs belongs to what organization?" Naruto stoically spoke.

"K-kill me" The fang ninja said in defiance.

Beneath the mask, Naruto sighed. He knew the shinobi will not tell him any information and he lacked the means to get any.

Suddenly, the fang shinobi fell down towards the grounds below when his body succumbed to the chakra burns.

Naruto quickly turned his head to the east where a sizable group of shinobi appeared.

'Tsume (claw), Kusa (Grass) and Nadeshiko?' Naruto thought, as his eyes saw the forehead protectors of shinobi numbering to more than twenty worn.

His eyes glanced to his side when more appearances of shinobi were noted. Moments later, several new shinobi arrived.

'Oto… Yuki (snow), Joumae (lock)… what the' Naruto identified, somehow surprised at the sizable number of different villages.

"This is the Kyuubi?" Asked one shinobi, Naruto came to know form his forehead protector that he came from Oto.

"Shut it, Orochimaru-sama wants him dead or alive" Spoke the one besides him. "Everyone be careful, he's the one that defeated him" He added to most of the shinobi present.

"For him to defeat a sannin… a worthy feat that deserves caution" Spoke an elder female from the Nadeshiko village.

"He doesn't appear special. It must be that mask" Piped one from Kusa. The others ignored her as they locked their eyes towards Naruto. All seemed to take caution when one experienced member of their large attack group acknowledged Naruto as a threat.

"I don't know anything about sannin but he's dangerous enough to have wiped out four camps" Spoke one from Yuki.

'Four? I only attacked two so far… my clones didn't also' Naruto thought in wonder. 'Must be from Konoha… what changed their mind?' Naruto added in wonder. He snapped out of thinking as he forced himself to concentrate. 'Thirty three… and from the supressed intent some showed, they have experienced ones… like that mid aged woman from Nadeshiko' Naruto planned, briefly moving his sight to the said kunoichi.

'And crap Orochimaru is alive… I expected it but it's annoying for all that effort' Naruto added.

No sound came for a few seconds when the shinobi waited for Naruto to attack. They did not wait long though when Naruto raised a fist. "Kuchiyose: Shadow Clone" Naruto uttered as five separate poofs of miasma smoke were seen, revealing five apparitions.

All five scattered with Naruto as they started their attack to a much larger force.

Seconds later, more clones from nearby area arrived when Naruto mentally called for them. The area suddenly was baffled with explosions, war cries; metal clangs and groans as battle raged on.

-o-o-o-

'Two down' Naruto counted as two mental connections ceased from his clones. He ducked lo to avoid a katana thrust from one Nadeshiko kunoichi wearing a red kimono and had her hair cut into a black hime style. He attempted to deliver a bijuu fist at her but was halted for a second when his vision saw veils of flowers pouring towards him. 'Genjutsu… a freakin strong one too' He quickly saw past the illusion when intent was visible from the caster. When he attempted to attack using a quick Bijuu Beam, again he was halted when his body was peppered with senbon.

'Damn it, too many' Naruto cursed and suddenly he adjusted his head when a sword stabbed to the spot his body part was at a fraction of a second ago. Naruto's eyes clearly saw an explosion tag attached to the sword's end. He quickly swatted the sword away and noted the kunoichi he fought which used replacement. The sword with tag exploded a few feet away from him but Naruto was baffled with explosions as it turns out the petals the kunoichi replaced with had exploding tags ignited with them.

Naruto came out unharmed much to everyone's surprise. Before senbon can disarm and stagger him like before, Naruto crouched down fast, stabbed his arms unto the earth and quickly casted ground Zero; igniting the area with apocalyptic subterranean flare.

-o-o-o-

Naruto sped past a hail of fire that was sent towards him. He also did a back flip to one branch, dodging a whirling acid strike that melted a tree bark it came contact with.

His cloak now was tattered as he suffered several area of effect ninjutsu earlier. A sword end too was found embedded on his left shoulder. His Kyuubi mask suffered damage as the left side appeared cracked.

'Four…' Naruto mentally tallied his fallen clones. 'I can't summon more since that senbon user will just disarm me again… need to freakin take him or her down'

'All clones spam Bijuu Pop and Bijuu Beam, to take out more target as much as possible' Naruto mentally spoke. A collective mental response of acknowledgement was received in return. Naruto's plan was to use his superior area wide attacks as it proved effective in clearing out terrain and also speedy shinobi. It also can take down snipers especially that senbon user that Naruto found from _her_ intent directed at him.

'Five' Naruto added when one of his clones succumbed to a collaborated fire ninjutsu from the enemy.

A second later, the sound of explosion were more pronounced as the clones utilized their area wide attacks.

'Seven' Naruto's mental tally quickly updated when an unexpected sword of Kusanagi sped through two clones and suddenly towards him.

He was quick to jump down to one branch he stood on; dodging the sword in the process. He knew after all that despite his super armour defence his phantom guard cannot defend enough against Orochimaru's sword of Kusanagi.

He calmly looked towards where the sword came from; to Orochimaru who stood on one branch, smirking.

"Orochimaru" Naruto called. 'This complicates things' He thought as he realized the battle ceased for a moment upon Orochimaru's entry.

"Fufufu, Hello again Kyuubi-kun" Orochimaru replied with a chuckle as more Oto shinobi in a cursed seal state arrived in the area.

"Fuck" Naruto cursed to himself.

-o-o-o-

'Summoning more clones would lead imbalance in protection' Naruto thought as he looked at his clones now positioned near his location. They were all surrounded and most of the clones are wounded.

Despite having more percentage kills, Naruto's force still were at a disadvantage by numbers.

'I'm not cut out for direct combat' Naruto added. He looked above, right to where Orochimaru looked down towards him. He took a deep breath, 'Fine… lets deal with this. Though I'm going to get an earful from _them _seriously if _they_ find out' Naruto added in his thoughts.

'Everyone, cover me while I summon all available clones surrounding Konoha towards here.' Naruto mentally told the clones near him. 'Sorry baa-chan, preservation counts more than Konoha. Plus, I don't think you'll be in danger while my forces deal with the ones im facing now' He added as an afterthought to himself.

The moment naruto moved, the foreign shinobi attacked.

'Eight' Naruto mentally tallied again when one clone got speared with a substance probably from an unknown kekei genkai.

'Seven… wait what?' Naruto paused when suddenly the dying clone glowed orange. Naruto's eyes went wide when he suddenly recognized a very familiar healing skill.

The clones fought back, unperturbed by the sudden glow which somehow surprised the enemy. Naruto on the other hand found himself chuckling as he suddenly was surrounded by five similar apparitions wearing shinobi uniform, also transparent.

One clone, a female one quickly raised a hand and Naruto was suddenly blanketed with orange light. His wounds vanished in the process in just a second.

Naruto looked up towards Orochimaru and other higher ranking shinobi from other villages (who stayed out of the fight) to note their reactions. He knew they were surprised and stunned as Naruto's wounds were suddenly gone. He also knew for some reason, they cannot see the new comers.

'Well no need to summon the rest of my clones, I have all the support I need' Naruto thought as he glanced at the uniform garbed clones whom each started moving fast but remained stationary in their location.

Each clone started chanting and suddenly Naruto's 5 clones throughout the area glowed orange simultaneously. As the glow vanished, so were their wounds disappearing. Some clones needed repetition of the technique as they had grave ones that the average person would collapse of they had the same injury.

'I assume _he's _the one responsible for the other two destroyed camps, judging from _his _clone apparitions being here. Nice timing Sentan' Naruto thought with a smile.

-o-o-o-

Orochimaru bit his lip, the five different clones were healing the apparitions and even the Kyuubi had recovered once he was blanketed with a gentle looking orange veil. He wondered if they were the medical shinobi clones is and also was curious of the healing technique; he hadn't seen anyone heal differently and more efficiently before.

Orochimaru got details from them. They were clones but unlike the ones attacking his forces and allies, they wore a standard shinobi uniform of some unknown village. Also, they did not behave like the attacking clones, they simply were healing judging from their actions followed by the healing glow their allies experience.

Something bothered him though; he should have noticed their approach even if they had the same speeds as the other apparitions.

'I used genjutsu release but still it isn't working. It's also not a camouflage technique of some sort like the ones Jiraiya has…' Orochimaru had his eyes wide when Kyuubi acted like he was relaying orders. He assumed he spoke to the clones surrounding him. Then Kyuubi vanished from his spot and reappeared at a closer distance towards Orochimaru.

'Something lets me forget about them… for some reason' Orochimaru surmised.

Each geared up clone quickly scattered into different areas once finished using their healing jutsu which involved them raising both arms up as their target was blanketed with healing orange light.

'I can surmise the healing jutsu those things do have a cool down of some sort, as some apparitions this ANBU has got injured again' Orochimaru thought as he used a quick replacement to dodge Naruto's spectral fist.

Below him, one clone; a female one threw a fist sized ball of light in front of her. On the branch, the fist-sized light ball expanded in a flash of orange light then formed shape. The light vanished revealing a human sized pole or ward that pulsed wave of orange blasts.

It didn't take long for each of Orochimaru's allies and subordinates, including himself to realize the pulse had healing properties.

Scattered in the area, the other four clones did the same, planting a turret/ ward that released pulses of orange energy.

"Everyone, target those clones! " One of Orochimaru's allies yelled, having figured out what's happening. The male started to aim a said clone in front of him with kunai then he had his eyes wide. "I-it's gone!" the man panicked then a bijuu beam from Naruto's clone finished im off, using the distraction as an opportunity to attack freely.

'Those pulses hit the apparitions which heal them… they don't do anything to others' Orochimaru analysed as he fired a Kusanagi blade towards Naruto from his mouth. 'I'll analyse later what makes us seem to ignore the healing apparitions' Orochimaru thought. 'But for now, a retreat is in order… curse that Kyuubi ANBU' He added as he realized his forces and allies were losing. Somehow if using their numbers enable them to at least injured Naruto's clone, which on is match for three or four shinobi, the healing clone's presence removes their advantage from their healing support. The fact also that somehow they cannot target the somehow ignored clones means they lacked any advantage to the battle.

Orochimaru's presence gone in the battle area meant for Oto shinobi to evacuate the area. That led other shinobi to also retreat, knowing the inevitable fight.

Naruto halted any chase that might happen to the retreating enemies he and his forces faced. He was left sighing as he surveyed the state the battlefield was in.

-o-o-o-

"Tsunade-sama, I file an insubordination case to all your shinobi present in the area" Naruto said as he stepped in Tsunade's office. Tsunade who sat on her table stood up upon seeing Naruto's features.

The blond male wore his cracked, damaged and stained masked on his face. The rest of his outfit was almost unrecognizable with blood and dirt stains and tattered features.

Tsunade was definitely worried as she wasn't sure if blood was on the male blond where his or not.

"I'm fine" Naruto said, noting Tsunade's emotions directed towards himself.

"I see" Tsunade said. She cleared her throat for Naruto to go on.

"I clearly asked for assistance, yet none refused. I didn't use my rank though, thinking it might just make things worse" Naruto added.

"Noted, but if you asked for assistance…" Naruto interrupted the leader.

"Ten villages attacked this time, with Orochimaru (S rank) of Oto and also Gotou Mitsue (A rank) of Nadeshiko leading the attack. A total of twelve of my clones that were assumed to be B-ranked in strength perished" Naruto said making Tsunade had a hard time to digest information.

'For Mitsue to come out of her village abandoning the fear of her rival taking over totally of the village. This meant they were expecting to invade Konoha… but ten villages? What was Jiraiya doing!? He's supposed to be updated in this' Tsunade thought.

"I assume this alliance is under secret till now, it's logical to hide it as the five major villages might put a stop to it" Naruto said.

Tsunade then clearly recalled what Naruto said earlier when she looked again at Naruto's ANBU attire, or the remains of it. "Naruto, how did you escape alive? Your clones are strong but as you said, ten villages with the intent to capture Konoha should have cost you more of your forces and possibly yourself" Tsunade added.

She then noticed Naruto to smile, as if thinking of someone important. "I got help… from a friend"

-o-o-o-

_"Hello Naruto-sama." A soft male voice spoke. The area was dark with the only light source in the place were blinking wisps of cold blue hue and also, two sets of red irises slightly covered by blond hair. _

_The one who had these eyes had his silhouette appearing to have his hood off. He stood in front of a familiar cage, to a completely preserved corpse in stasis. _

_The corpse was actually months old now but there was a lack of decomposition happening to it as if it just died recently. _

_"I'm actually here not to visit you, but to see Naru… He's troubled… being exposed to people he shouldn't even see…" Spoke the male. "Konoha is so blind you know? I hate the fact they didn't know of your deeds. Whatever plans Naru, have… I'm sure I'll to ruin it with mine. Tomorrow, the truth will set you free" The clone added then he proceeded to put up his hood and walk away._

_He stopped and turned again, he appeared to be in tears. "You'll finally be able to join Kushina-sama and Minato-sama… Naruto-sama" _

_Little did he notice outside the Konoha Prison cave, Root Anbu started collapsing. Further away residents in Konoha started to feel heavy for some reason. _

-o-o-o-

Naruto entered the Konoha Prison Cave. He passed by some idle clones he has and also some Root ANBU that were allowed in the first levels of the prison. Upon entry to the structure, he removed his mask.

The third floor recreational area was the place he crashed ever since he revealed his identity to the villagers. He knows he might meet someone he knew might wait for him there. That someone after all knew him surely.

He was right though when opening the door to the said room, he saw someone sitting on the table. He smiled brightly when red eyes looked at him.

"Hey there, Sentan" Naruto said with a gentle smile he rarely exhibits when he's currently at Konoha, the name invoked memories of the remnant that's always the quietest and also the youngest.

-o-o-o-

Hinata Hyuuga sped through the streets with determination in her eyes. Having locked herself in her room (as she filed a one week leave which was granted because of her lack of vacation leaves) for days ever since knowing the event of Naruto's innocence; with nothing coming to mind in doing about her guilt, she just heard about more news in relation to Naruto.

Her reasons for being distant with the blond were now void and because of that, she felt worse than ever.

Naruto was never weak, and she needed a strong Naruto for her own reasons to live. She also needed to make herself useful, to the one person she thought ever since, being distant to him or not.

Just hearing from murmurs of her fellow cadet branch members while doing her chores in the mansion (despite not living in there anymore) about Naruto's deeds of the village that proved suspicious to most of the villagers, she quickly rushed out in search for the blond.

Her first choice was the Hokage mansion, knowing Naruto was fond as always with the Hokage. He too always went there even when he was still a criminal; treated as one more likely.

Luck was with her when Tsunade seemed to not be busy as she somehow cleared all her schedules in preparation for an announced meeting a few hours later.

She stopped when she was at the door, entry to the office.

"Hinata, come in" Tsunade said. Hinata, knowing that Tsunade is familiar with her chakra signature entered the building. She has not set foot in the area ever since Naruto started coming in for his own benefit. She frequented the office when she was being helped by Tsunade with her training; a training no one except Shizune and Tsunade knew she underwent.

She entered the room and found Tsunade to be sitting on her table, signing some forms. Shizune too was inside and the brunette warmly looked at her. On her hands was a tray that carried the warm tea she brought for the village leader.

Closing the door and doing a bow, she walked nearer.

"I assume you heard about Naruto" Tsunade said as she placed her pen down.

Hinata fought back tears that threatened to come. She recalled the times when Tsunade drilled into her to put always a strong font to everyone to avoid being treated as some weakling. Hinata hoped she did not forget those items when the village leader helped her, prior to Naruto's rescue from the prison.

"I confirmed they were right, Naruto has no qualms of me revealing it… he doesn't care anymore" Tsunade added. "He too has been protecting the village, having regained his chakra and more" She continued.

"W-where is he, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked, bluntly. Her legs gave out and she knelt as tears came spilling from her eyes.

Tsunade and Shizune sadly watched Hinata try to calm herself down. The two knew of her condition. She was badly broken emotional as a child and her situation on her demotion and he abandonment of her father made things worse.

Inoichi Yamanaka himself evaluated her psyche and proposed that she should be stripped of her ranks as having nothing even close of loyalty and ties anymore to the village. She only had one thing in mind after all for her and it was Naruto.

Knowing Naruto's innocence sparked Hinata in the minds of the two women. Hinata's distanced herself from Naruto being confused from peer pressure and also the fact that Naruto was deemed criminal and less human. That act Hinata did will promote guilt to one person that mattered.

Naruto was not only an admiration, but also a pillar of strength and an inspiration. The outcomes of her situations that occurred to her coupled with the brutal effects of her shinobi experiences led her to treat Naruto as everything she needed.

When Naruto broke down, she followed.

When she got pregnant by decree of her father, none was left to salvage from Hinata.

She want stripped of her status but she was on probation. Hinata was smart and she knew everything what Inoichi meant. Hence she did a discreet font and not made a scene that led to everything that occurred to her.

"He's somewhere I cannot disclose Hinata" Tsunade sadly said. She recalled Naruto's words after all, and somehow she cared for the discarded Hyuuga.

"H-he's at the Konoha Prison isn't he? Please Tsunade-sama, I-I need to see him" Hinata pleaded.

Tsunade was ready with her answer and she used it. "Hinata, Naruto asked to be left alone. He needs it now more than ever. He'll see you when he wants to as I will inform him when he comes back" Tsunade said and when she saw Hinata about to protest she added. "The last time you acted for your own benefit, yes Hinata, know that, you abandoned Naruto when he rejected you. Im sure you knew by know he has no place to accept you at that time, as he had problems of his own"

Those words sealed Hinata's pleads. She closed her eyes and fought back tears when she spoke in defeat. "I understand Tsunade-sama" and then she left.

-o-o-o-

"When did you arrive?" Naruto asked. He currently was shirtless, having discarded his ANBU garment and his top orange sweater. He sat down on one sofa that surprisingly lacked dust, looking at the other male with him inside the floor's rec room though sitting on another sofa nearby.

Blue eyes calmly scanned Naruto's torso. Sentan did not answer Naruto's question for a moment. The said male had his hood currently down revealing messy wavy blond hair medium in length with fringe that almost covered his similar in color blue eyes. He has lighter skin than Naruto and a younger looking face.

"Youre dirty" He said in a stoic manner.

"Yeah, I'll clean up later" Naruto trailed, looking down on his dirty body.

"Last night" Sentan spoke to answer the question. Naruto was used to Sentan's unique way of speaking so he understands the answer quickly.

"Still can't notice you" Naruto uttered with a mock frown, having not noticed Sentan's presence earlier or even his clones; either one of Sentan's abilities or simply he either was really distracted or the friend was just really quiet. Then he smiled as he continued another question. "So what are you doing here Sen, miss me?" Naruto asked with a tease.

"I'm bringing you back" Sentan replied calmly. Naruto's eyes twitched for a second, noting the hidden pun of the response.

"I see" Naruto responded, his smile lost in his face. Mentally he was confused, he knew the one he was speaking with meant two things; either bring him back literally or bring the original back, which Sentan used Naruto as a metaphor; being the one the resembled the original the most.

"Yes" Sentan spoke, to answer the next question which brought smile again to Naruto's face.

"Aww, you don't have to Sen!" Naruto laughed. "Honestly though, I'm getting lonely here, you surely know how the villagers feel" Naruto added, solemnly looking at the other male.

"I know, that's why I came" Sentan said.

Naruto paused, noticing something. "You didn't tell the others didn't you?" Naruto asked. Sentan smiled and closed his eyes, answering a yes in the question non-verbally. Naruto groaned and lied down on the rest of the sofa with his face covered with both his hands.

"Come on! No fair Sen, they'd definitely come for you because they'd be worried sick and when they see me, they'll bring me back too!" Naruto protested, having thought of Sentan's possible plan.

"That was the plan Naru" Sentan replied calmly though his face had a small smile on it, clearly amused by Naruto's agony.

'By then, Ginjo would be irked by me for 'putting Sentan in danger'. I'm sure he'd see past my purpose here…' Naruto paused as he thought. He also shuddered a bit in thinking. He knew his friends too much, to know how they think; which he also knew they knew how he thinks as well. He groaned louder when he realized more logic coming up. 'He'd definitely see my purpose here… He'd reveal the fact that I'm not Naru to the villagers and Baa-chan, Shizune-neesan and uhh Tonton. I'm sure Jun would have settled things to cover up our weakness by now and planned to take the original's corpse anyway. Ginjo would ask Jun to do it earlier… that meaning the Konoha shinobi would fear me… or us'. "And I would be forced to leave, leaving my purpose here to protect 'them'" Naruto finished and he sat up and looked at Sentan.

"Naru, you by now know Konoha isn't worth it, even in the process of protecting Naruto-sama's precious people" Sentan said.

"But Baa-chan… Shizune-neechan… Tonton" Naruto uttered in protest though he knew it was futile.

"Will be ousted by the villagers for housing us 'demon incarnations', we'll take them… Tsunade by then will join Akatsuki, further fulfilling Pein-san's plans" Sentan answered making Naruto's eyes wide.

'Damn it, he thought things through!' Naruto mentally cursed upon realizing Sentan's point. He sighed in defeat. "It didn't cross my mind…" Naruto uttered.

"I don't want you here" Sentan interrupted surprising Naruto. The straight haired blond knew his wavy haired companion to be polite and he also knew Sentan enough to know that he is serious.

'I consider you as sort of a younger brother… 'Naruto sighed mentally and he did a smile admitting defeat. "Fine, let's see through your plan." Naruto admitted making the younger remnant smile. "Besides, Konoha has lots of smart guys; they would figure it out eventually right?" Naruto added with Sentan nodding in response. 'Plus, you never impose or demand… fine… thanks for the concern Sen' Naruto thought as he stood up and ruffled the other one's hair.

"Stop it" Sentan pouted though in his stoic way making Naruto grin.

"I can't just help it, you're hair just looks soft" Naruto replied. He then put down his hand and went to the door exit of the rec room. "You want to eat something?" Naruto asked, turning back to the male.

"Ice scream" Sentan replied.

Naruto chuckled as Sentan stood up and went with him. 'Figures…'

"You're still a mess" Sentan said making Naruto chuckle more.

-o-o-o-

_Tsunade sighed as she scanned the latest update of the international rankings. Her shinobi including Jiraiya and herself went down wit the highest rank from Kakashi (not counting any sannin) which is thirty fourth. She knew this would mean less popularity for the clients in choosing Konoha. She and Jiraiya now occupied ranks twenty five and twenty seven respectively. The demotion was due to the restricted missions done by her shinobi, because of the threats of the attacks to her village. _

_The rankings were sent by Jiraiya and with it were other updates he found using his spy network. One was that there are currently two global powers currently. Both were alliances of villages. One she knew about was the Shinobi Alliance, the other was she and Jiraiya assumed to be an alliance of the minor villages. She worried because of the fate of her village. Its geographical location was at the center and that would mean an offense from either of the two powers. _

_"What would Konoha do now?" She wondered to herself. She sighed again when she looked back the paper which included the rankings. There was only one who climbed up but she was sure it wasn't technically her shinobi. How the ones that tallied the ranking knew about that shinobi, she had no idea._

___ANBU Kyuubi mysteriously appeared in the rankings at a surprising rank of fifteen... she knew in the later updates it would climb higher. She attributed the ANBU's popularity based on the rumors of someone protecting Konoha from the rumored attacks of several minor villages. _  


_Jiraiya still doesn't know who the Kyuubi is, having not focused his spy network on Konoha matters as it wasn't necessary._

_Most of the population of her village still weren't convinced that the pariah Naruto Uzumaki was the Kyuubi, having the blond only revealed himself once and that was during the attacks. She knew though that Naruto wont be able to be hidden for long and also wondered why Naruto revealed himself. _

_What she can predict and was sure of though that in the future, everything will lead for the village to want Naruto again in good or bad intentions and with it comes Naruto's response of the action. _

_What she doesn't know though is that the presence of a friend of Naruto she will probably meet will probably reveal something unexpected, something that will affect not only her but possibly the whole shinobi world as a whole..._

_The revelation of the truth._

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I started with a guide for the chapter. I just realize that this story makes people think compared to my other story. I do hope you enjoyed this one and also, this chapter will be the last you see Naruto in a dark mood.

I introduced another remnant named Sentan.

Out of the Six: Sentan ranks third in speed (Naruto 2nd), sixth in durability (Naruto 3rd), sixth in damage output (Naruto 3rd). He ranks first in range with his maximum long ranged skills (Naruto 4th). Strength is ranked fourth/ last (tied with Naruto and one other) and his intelligence is ranked third (Naruto is 4th).


End file.
